Show your bones
by Bonn-Blue
Summary: El anhelaba ser músico, pero los tiempos eran complicados, no logro mas que tomar una arma entre sus manos y rogar que no cayera muerto . Muchos años después se vio en el conservatorio de moscu, con su dolor de cabeza llamado "Ivan", un músico del frente enemigo.  Ivan x Gilbert .UA-  Capitulo 9 Up
1. Sobre tus pasos

_**-Show your bones-**_

Universo Alterno.

**-Ivan x Gilbert**

Hola este es mi primer fic después de un largo tiempo, espero sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones: **Obviamente es un fic en un **Universo alterno**, situado en alguna escena de la WW II ninguna con exactitud (quizás si, pero no mencionare para no caer en errores cronológicos, pero si hay detalles que tal vez divaguen en los hechos) ya que este Fic no es bélico ni nada parecido , solo son indicios .

Este fic tiene mucho tiempo que pensé en el, mas lo acabo de escribir al leer otros dos fic de esta sección que está un poco abandonada.

La edades de Iván y Gilbert es de entre 18-20 no estoy talmente segura de ello aun.

Mención de otros personajes por ejemplo Feliciano pero en su versión chica que no se su nombre aun, si alguien sabe cual es su nombre en versión Nyotaria se lo agradecería mucho. 

Agradezco a mi Beta Lorena

Las ideas de la supremacía se enraizaron en lo más profundo de su mente, desde que tenia memoria ,así como ese nacionalismo tan disparatado; todo aquello se había ido con un gran pedazo de escombros piedras ,tierra, metales, objetos y si bien pedazos de lo que antes fue un cuerpo. Todo voló por los aires y cayó a la sus pies, ensuciandole las botas llenas de lodo, sangre y agua, impregnado hasta el último centímetro.

Ni siquiera podía gritar, su garganta se cerró, y de poder emitir un sonido estaba seguro de que nadie lo escucharía entre aquel estruendo, ninguna alma entre toda aquella debastación, ya fueran civiles o militares rusos o alemanes .

Así que solo se quedo pasmado por 5 segundos mientras todo terminaba de serenarse, esperando que con ello llegara su fin , por miedo de los francotiradores rusos o algún otro mal viviente que se encontrara cerca, pero no pasó, sintió alivio de estar vivo, sin embargo eso no le duraría demasiado. Continuó su paso,dentro de poco el sol se ocultaría , y temía en estos momentos permanecer más tiempo en las calles, no estaba preparado para el combate en aquellos lugares llenas de muertos, cascajos de edificios y casas, aunque perteneciera al 6º Ejército y su trato con las armas era aceptable, su vida estaba llena de otro tipo de intereses. En sus manos se encontraba las habilidades de un interprete, de un creador de belleza, no de un demoledor que acaba con los frutos de otros.

_-Ah…..-_Soltó una bocanada de aire caliente que se manifestó en una rápida columna de humo blanco/traslucido. Ya había caído casi toda la nieve que podía caer en invierno, o por lo menos lo que el conocía como un "Invierno". La plastas heladas y blancas recubrían la mayor parte de la zona y parecía no estar en la tierra, sino perdido en alguna dimensión fría y e incolora , ya para aquel momento su visión solo se interpretaba en tres colores: Blanco, negro y rojo ese último el peor de todos.

Deslizo las manos fuera de sus bolsillos para acercarlas a su boca y compartir ese aire caliente que podía emitir.

_-aaa...-_ intento calentar esas frías manos, su palma era tan blanca y roja al mismo tiempo, pero incluso pudo ver pequeñas venas sobresalían en aquellos toscos y largos dedos de interprete. Giro su mirada sobre aquel tentador rincón sucio y oscuro, estaba cansado, casi anochecia y no tenía la menor intención de continuar disparando, le dolían las articulaciones de los dedos y no pretendia el dañar su carrera artística con una lesión de guerra( si es que salía de allí vivo) por el continuar con esa labor que seguramente continuaría por varios días.

Estaba solo con muertos a su alrededor, algo retirado de la verdadera, o si no por lo menos, mas enérgica lucha, y agradeció que así fuera.

Se tiró sobre un montón de cascajo, en ese rincón retirado de lo que era su sitio de trabajo. Ensuciando su ya percudido abrigo, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, ¿Quien podría estar tanto tiempo disparando sin comer? Si bien, la situación podría ser mucho peor y aun en aquella miserable estancia aun podía disfrutar de su única compañía, una pequeña botella de su amigo mas cercano, el vodka.

Recargó mejor su cabeza en un pedazo duro aun existente de edificio, o lo que fuera aquel lugar, y dejó que sus carcomidos labios se deleitaran con el fuerte e insípido líquido que resbalo por su garganta, quemando y apagando ese escalofrío constante

Pero aquella calam no duró demasiado, como hubiera querido. Escuchó aproximarse unos pasos suaves y tardíos, cansados seguramente , pero ¿quien no lo estaba en aquel lugar?, quizás solo los altos mandos se daban su gustos.

-. . . -Detuvo su placer y se levanto de manera silenciosa y rápida, como si de una ave emprendiendo vuelo se tratara. Eran pasos muy débiles como para tratarse de más de 2 personas. Tomo en mano su Mosin-Nagant (1) temiendo lo peor, estaba seguro que ningún Nazi lo había visto, estaba el final del crepusculo en aquel momento y no veía casi nada con certeza.

_-Scheisse neit.(2)-_ Gimió en un susurro intentando no parecer sorprendido , buscaba refugio y se encontró con su posible muerte, un hombre alto con una insignia en su Ushanka que seguro odiaría el resto de sus días , si es que lograba sobrevivir. De tez blanca, pálida y seguramente sucia, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, pero en nadie se podía confiar, ni siquiera el un hombre tan cansado como él.

Un rotundo escalofrío lo sacó del shock, aquellas orbes moradas , tal vez azules o verdes, pero la poca luz que aun había los tornaba diferentes.

_- "Estoy perdido.."-_pensó subiendo el último de los escalones que lo habían encaminado a el cuarto piso de un edificio cualquiera que aun permanecía en pie, por un segundo pensó en sacar su arma y disparar, pero era estúpido siquiera intentarlo ya que aquel rojillo llevaba desde que se habían topado mirada con mirada su fusil apuntando a qué mejor lugar que la cabeza de su enemigo.

Un crujido lo saco de su shock momentáneo la blanda madera de aquel viejo y húmedo edificio rechinaba con cualquier movimiento, como si amenazara que con un pequeño gemido en cualquier momento rompería en pedazos.

-_Jamás lo veré..-_recorrió su mente, mientras levantaba ambas manos, mostrando que estaba desarmado, que mas podría hacer.

_-Las cosas acabaran... pronto daa_-Hizo una pausa. Estaba agotado, pero eso no le impedía matar a uno que otro más. Aun que aquello de matar algo en tu lugar de trabajo y donde posiblemente pasaras la noche, no le agradaba del todo.

"West" – paso una vez más por su mente para después en un fragmento de segundo repaso su última carta ,no decía demasiado solo que estaba bien, trabajaba duro en el Hospital y que había conocido a una linda enfermera pelirroja. Le hubiera gustado también conocer a la posible mujer de su hermano, tal vez ya hasta se habían casado y él era Tío, simplemente era un infierno estar allí, pero si bien era un infierno, se acabaría pronto y estaba más que seguro de poder enfrentar la muerte y dejarse arrastrar por ella.

_-¿Eres alemán?-_ Habló en un intento de alemán. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de saber de qué bando era. Había muchos soldados de diversas nacionalidades y su visión era pobre, así que no pensaba llenarse las manos de sangre de alguien de su bando.

_-Que te importa.-_ No podía decir tampoco que su ruso era bueno, a pesar de poder contestar en su lengua madre - _es..estúpido oso Rojo-_Y con eso firmaba su sentencia.

_-jajaja daa_...-Estaba cansado, pero tenia una presa, apenas lograba ver aquella cara más mugrosa que a la suya escupir palabras rusas mal estructuradas y aun peor articulas.

_Eres gracioso_-Tenia curiosidad por verlo más cerca, estaba seguro que no intentaría escapar o hacer un movimiento tonto ya que el piso lo delataría con anterioridad. Se acerco al otro hombre, logrando ver que era bastante joven, éste quiso retroceder, tal vez escapar, pero no lo lograría ya que la punta de su fusil estaba muy cerca de su garganta y cualquier movimiento borraría la poca vida que aun tenía.

Era casi albino, o aquello lograba ver entre aquel casco gastado. Suspiro, era un joven bastante atractivo a pesar de ese semblante soberbio que lo embargaba hasta su último gesto, miró el costado de su cabeza, las manos levantadas, intentando mostrar que no intentaría nada , no tenia guantes con el, así que lograba ver esas manos blancas como si de un muerto se tratara, pero con un poco de color aun en ellas.

_-¿Eres Músico_?.-Pregunto en alemán, no era adivino ni nada parecido, pero aquellas manos le daban un ligero juicio.

-...-No respondió nada por unos segundos, estaba un tanto sorprendido, realmente no era músico aún, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de avanzar más, todo joven apto para pelear era mandado a la Guerra, pero si bien podía defenderse ya que a eso aspiraba .

_-Responde daa-_

_-Aun no...-_Murmuró en alemán, intentando parecer tranquilo, simplemente no quería morir. Como cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar.

_-¿Tú nombre?.-_continuo con su interrogatorio, movió su fusil apuntando aquellas manos con delgados dedos.

-_Que te importa estúpido ruso_ –intentando evitar la mirada amatista –_afeminado_.- Gritó con odio, jamás se había sentido tan enojado con todo su alrededor. No era un persona amable y mucho menos con aquellos "enemigos" ,era una guerra ...

Sentía una rabia tremenda mezclada con todas aquellas sensaciones que puede experimentar un hombre joven si ve que su muerte se acerca, quería saber que pasaba con su hermano, con sus amigos ,con sus conocidos.

Pero no tardó en divagar mas cuando sintió un gran golpe, su cara pegada al suelo helado, húmedo que lo tocaba centímetro por centímetro de su blanca mejilla, su cuerpo azoto sobre el suelo crujiendo, por varios segundos dejo de respirar, pero poco después respiró hondo, intentando con eso entender lo que sucedía.

_- Estúpido daaa...-_Escucho detrás suyo.-Yo _solo quiero saber tu nombre __kol kol_- entendió por completo, sabía lo que sucedía e intento levantarse, Aun que le extrañaba no haber sentido la presencia del otro hombre acercándose mas a él para tumbarlo .Perdió el hilo de su idea al sentir una patada en su estomago sacando todo el aire.

_-aggg.-_ Gimió , logro levantar su mirada y ver como el ruso sonreía como un niño chiquito, lleno de satisfacción, como si hiciera algo que le gustaba mucho, y eso era lo que más le mortificaba del hombre de ojos violetas.

-_Yo soy Iván-_ Murmuró en su siguiente intento fallido de alemán y sonrió satisfecho, como si de algún logro se tratara.-¿Cómo té llamas? –Preguntó una vez más, mantuvo su postura, solamente su voz cambió a un todo dulce, como la dulce voz de un niño contento.

-_Soy prusiano sabes-_ Escupió con un tono irónico y burlón, que mas quería ese ruso para acabar con el.

-_Eso imagine da_ ..-Sonrió, no era tonto, el acento y sus facciones lo delataban por completo. Estiro su mano, tomando posesión de el cuello sucio de aquella gabardina, si es que aun se le podía llamar así, y jaloneo con el hombre mas bajo , con aquel albino de ojos llenos de vida y lo arrastro llevándolo al rincón donde había permanecido minutos antes.

–No necesitas irte, pasaras aquí la noche.-Tenía demasiada fuerza como para arrastrar un hombre de 1.80 fácilmente y pateando con fuerza a un oscuro y sucio rincón.

_-¿Qu...-_ intentando capturar mas aire para sus pulmones, esa patada si le había dolido suficiente para tener que esperar un poco a recuperar el aire perdido y ahora era arrastrado, ¿Qué seguía?..-_¿Qué? _logro murmurar algo en su inexistente ruso. Apenas y podía entender que le sucedía a su gran persona.

-_escuchast... escuchaste bien_ – Era confusa esa pronunsiación en alemán, se sentía como en un juego del gato y el ratón, y no dejaría escapar tan pronto a su ratón. –_Pasa__rás__ aquí la noch_e- y sonrió como si eso le pareciera tan placentero, y es que así lo era.

-Suelta_me_.- Intentó deshacerse del agarre de la mano del otro hombre que permanecía sobre la solapa de su abrigo –_Si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez_- Estaba molesto y asustado, era un coágulo de emociones.

_-Niet.(no )-_ Sonrió-_Dame tus armas_-Bajo aquel amenazante fusil, dejándolo a un costado y mostró las palmas de las manos , como si estuviera esperando algo .

_-Bastardo_. – Si pretendía joderle el día, lo estaba logrando, le frustraba y aun mas le pedía sus armas, quien en su decente razón lo haría. Y no movió un solo dedo, no pretendía entregarle nada, moriría allí de una buena vez.

-_Bien –_una ligera mueca se asomo de sus labios, era terco.-_Me llevare esto da?-_ Sus blancas manos, sus largos y anchos dedos carentes de guates que los protegieran tomaron aquella arma ,aun que en un principio se negó un poco, terminó por ceder, vaya si que apreciaba su vida

-_Con esa pinta parece que te caerás en cualquier momento, y no te gustaría perderla __¿d__aa?_-Su voz sonaba dulce con tintes cínicos , mostró aquella arma pesada, la dejó en un costado junto a la propia, para extender sus brazos, pero se detuvo un poco pensando donde más estaban las demás pistolas, cuchillos o municiones .

_-Quita idiota_- Murmuro haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran, aquel ruso tomo ventaja de su miedo e incertidumbre apoderándose de su pistola principal y buscando lentamente dentro de su abrigo algo más, si tan solo supiera lo patético que era , con trabajo cargaba municiones.

_-Vámonos daa_- Dijo al inconsciente mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y buscaba algo mas –_Me dirás que solo cargas eso_-su voz se teñía de una singular alegría si es que se le podía llamar así en su retorcida versión.

_- Arg...-_Era doloroso, sus manos le dolían, la llema de sus dedos se encajaban fuerte en donde pasara. -_apestas aléjate-_Murmuro con miedo, apenas sintió como la mano mas grande bajaba e inspeccionaba cerca de su entrepierna, aquello le parecía demasiado extraño y –_Estúpido oso , apestas a Vodka_. –Y no tenia ni la menos idea porque lo mencionaba, si por asco o por gusto de querer siquiera tomar una gota de aquel liquido.

-¿_Cómo té llamas?-_ preguntó directo, separando sus manos del delgado cuerpo de su presa.

-¿Qué? ...-Estaba en incertidumbre, quien pregunta eso en aquel momento, que acaso era una clase de Psicópata.

-Juguemos a algo jeje-Se apartó ligeramente, intentando dar espacio a la poca luz que se filtraba para poder observar el pálido rostro que lo enfrentaba.-

-... No respondió nada, que podría decir, solo afirmaba sus creencias de que era un loco psicópata.

_-Bien ,-_ llevo uno de sus dedos a su barbilla, fingiendo pensar en algo interesante- _preguntas_ .- y sonrió intentando encontrar en la otra mirada algún gesto, pero solo se encontró con confusión

-_Si respondes te daré un poco de esto . –_ Sus pálidas y gastadas manos mostraron una botella no demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente para pasar un buen rato..-_Si no respondes me qued__aré__ con alguna de tus pertenencias_- Señalo aquello que tenia en su poder, sus armas y giro su mano, resbalo por el aire su dedo, señalando el cuerpo delegado.-_Todas daaaa-_

-...- y con eso aseguró que se trataba de un Psicópata.-_ ¿Qu__é __sucede contigo?, __acaso solo tengo que._..-No entendía por completo el Ruso, pero si estaba seguro que el solo tenía las de perder.

-_Yo compartiré mi vodka daaa_- Pero paso en un momento y sus labios se fruncieron como si algo no estuviera del todo bien.- _Y ...solo tal vez te deje con vida._

No sonaba coherente en lo absoluto, pero si aquello le daría más horas de vida y quizás una muerte en el delicioso sueño del alcohol no lo podría negar, era una buena oferta, Ya que no confiaba en salir vivo de aquel lugar.

y sonrió por primera vez en días..-_De acuerdo Oso idiota ...kesese_ _ponte cómodo_- Era una total tontería que lo mencionara y mas siendo el que la llevaba peor. Sonrío como si esto lo disfrutara, y de alguna manera así era. Quitó ese incomodo casco y dejo ver su casi blanca y despeinada cabellera, al igual que desabrocho ya lo poco que quedaba puesto de su abrigo, tenia frío ,pero lo peor la había pasado , la hora del crepúsculo era la más gélida , pero practicamente estaba oscuro y ese rincón no dejaba colar el aire frío.

_-¿Como te llamas?-_ Pregunto una vez más, esperando por fin una respuesta, apenas y lograba ver a aquel joven de blanca cabellera, si visión no era mala, y pasaba tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que estaba acostumbrado.

-_Bert(3)-_Mencionó mordiendo su labio intentando sonar sincero.

-_Gran nombre conejito_. . –Susurro aquello último en ruso, si lo mirabas bien, aquellos ojos y esa piel tan blanca se prestaba a la interpretación.

-_Entendí eso último oso_ -Escupió con tono ácido, si de aquello se trata, el parecía un enorme y godo oso, de lo poco que podía distinguir entre esa enorme sombra.

-_Tu nariz e__stá__ roja es eso daaa_.-No mentía, tenía la nariz tan rosa como un conejo -_Además con ese cuerpo tan frágil_.- Se acomodo mejor en aquel lugar tan lúgubre y sucio, no le sentaba tan bien estar sentado ente un montón de escombro y un piso rechinante de madera.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras -_No veo nada...-_y era verdad. Había terminado de atardecer y la noche estaba presente , así como su incertidumbre con ella, su visión había comenzado a fallar desde hace meses, le agobiaba no poder distinguir con precisión .

Se escuchaban disparos y explosiones a la distancia y con ello se recargó mejor en su oscuro sitio, y soltó un ligero suspiro sordo, sintiendo alivio de no estar allí. Estiro sus brazos intentando alcanzar algo que no fuera solamente la oscuridad que lo bañaba, pero algo lo saco de su divague, unas manos tibias y grandes.

-_Toma daa_..-Extendió sus brazos topando con aquellas manos huesudas.-_lo prometido.-_Sonrió no le costaba nada compartir un poco de su cielo con una cara bonita ¿no?.

- Ah...-extendió aun mas sus manos intentando obtener el recipiente. – _Don...-_Sus labios fueron apresados, su cuerpo inmovilizado por uno mucho mas pesado y grande ,su cabeza golpeo con la fría pared donde apenas se recargaba, no tenia idea de lo que le sucedía, parecía que algo o alguien le había caído encima, quiso hablar pero el repentino susto y unos labios carnosos lo callaron antes de que lo lograra.

-A_gggg-_ Su garganta quemo, ese liquido caliente se trasporto por su garganta, provocando por poco que se ahogara. Logro emitir pequeños sonidos desesperados, pero parecía que nadie los escuchaba, estaba perdido en aquella oscuridad con un desconocido. Sintió como aquel beso "robado" si es que podía llamarse así ,se convertía en algo mucho mas grande, sus labios no solo estaban juntos, si no habían comenzado a moverse, por lo menos sus labios aun no, estaba asustado , quien demonios era aquel sujeto que le arrebataba a sus "awesome" labios en un beso nada austero, y se lo devoraba con intensidad.

Intento separarse, pero le fue imposible, apenas tenía espacio para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del otro hombre, pero su fuerza era escasa, y la de aquel hombre era sumamente mayor.

Sus labios apenas se separaron unos milímetros, no tenía fuerza física ni mental para moverse , y muy en el fondo se mostraba un sentir que no le permitía hacerlo, llamalo cansancio, shock o gusto, cualquiera que fuera la causa, no quería parar. Permitió que siguiera, una húmeda sensación se deslizo por la comisura de sus labios, con ese sabor fuerte y oloroso de alcohol, rebelaron un poco más y permitiendo recorrer , pero un movimiento mas lo sorprendió, unos dientes resbalaron por su labio, deslizándose hasta su labio inferior y morderlo con suficiente fuerza para sacarlo de aquel Shock embriagador.

-_je je .-_ una risa de resbalo por su garganta, precipitado. Mordió y resbalo sus dientes pos los labios carnosos del otro joven, se deshizo del agarre de sus cuerpo acorralando al otro y comenzó por separarse lentamente, dejando que como polos opuestos la atracción los intentara unir.

No era un idiota que besaba a cualquiera. A ese alemán lo había visto contadas veces en los alrededores. Aquel hombre casi albino de ojos carmesí no pasaba desapercibido o por lo menos no para él. Le gustaba, no lo negaría, pero ese no era el lugar para comenzar a conocer a un sujeto que es tu enemigo, pero ¿porqué no divertirse si el destino te lo coloca frente a tí y más si este no ponía resistencia?

-A_h...-_Gimió suave, aun que prefería no haberlo hecho. Todo terminó en un repentina mordida severa y precisa en sus labio inferior, como si quisiera arrancarlo de una mordida.

-_tch_- Chasqueo cuando sus labios fueron liberados de aquel arranque, no veía nada, y mucho menos con la idea desesperada de saber que sucedía. Elevo sus mano pasando sus dedos por sus labios, estaba tan húmedo de aquel sabor , no le parecía desagradable _¿Sangre?..._se pregunto en un susurro

-_IDIOTA! que demonios te sucede_-Estaba desesperado, asustado, enojado.. un hombre lo había besado, y lo peor a su hermosa persona, no tenía idea quien era ese sujeto, como se le había ocurrido prestarse a semejante juego.

-_Calla conejito daaa_- Su voz era suave después de todo.-_mentiste...Kol_ –No estaba contento, le había mentido, y como tal tomo "algo" como lo habían acordado .

-...-Aquel ruso lograba realmente ponerlo nervioso, aquella voz infantil y tonta no correspondía a su fuerza y tamaño, no tenía la menor idea si realmente estaba con una persona o su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma.

-_Mientes_-Era lento y suave, no quería asustarlo más. Estaban sumidos en una oscuridad total. Deslizo su mano sobre aquella navaja que guarda muy cerca de su pecho, y resbalo el filo investido sobre aquella blanca y sucia mejilla-_Gilbert daa._

_-... Scheisse_- Era demasiado frío, aquel metal que se deslizaba desde su mejilla hasta su garganta, le erizaba los vellos y le causaba un muy ligero escalofrío .No sabía el por qué estaba más asustado, si por aquella navaja pasando por su garganta o por que sabía su nombre.

-_No contestaste del todo bien Gilbert_.- Sus instintos le afirmaban que continuara, que acabara y manchara sus tibias manos, pero no era su principal intención.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_-Pregunto con temor. Ya no estaban jugando.

_- No es la primera vez que te veo_ –Su voz cambió, ya no era esa aniñada voz de niñito caprichoso-_Eres algo ruidoso ¿ sabes?- _Sonrío saboreando aquel sabor, aquella sangre alemana(4) de la que tanto alardeaban.-_No te muevas_ ..-No estaba jugando, tenía lo que quería y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-_Kesese eres una especie de acosador ¿o qué_? –No quería perder la poca compostura que le quedaba inerte. Tenía que sonar seguro, no se asustaría por cualquier cosa, había besado anteriormente a hombres, no le sorprendía ni siquiera la brutalidad del beso.

-_Algo mucho mejor daaa_.- Era complicado saber su siguiente paso, esa maña bipolar era inestable y muy difícil de identificar.-_Me gus_..-Quedo en silencio unos segundos, escuchando algo .

-_Ja kesesesese_ – Nada era seguro ya. Relamió sus labios probando una vez más el sabor del abuso, de alguna manera ese juego le gustaba más de lo que pensaba.

-_Cállate_- Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo delgado cubriendo sus labios con su pesada mano. Algo no estaba bien, estaba seguro de escuchar algo fuera y no era nada bueno. Tenía que acabar con el asunto del chico.

Se adelanto a tomar las delgadas muñecas del joven, y se adelanto en su espacio personal, torturándolo con el acoso físico.-_No hables o te mato_.- Se torno dulce.-¿_entendido__, __daa__?_

Resbaló su lengua por el blanco y frío cuello, deleitándose con la exquisitez de una piel suave, y como regalo recibió un leve gemido de susodicho, seguramente le gustaba aquello. Hundió mas sus labios en ese lugar cómodo, intentando a toda costa obtener otro de aquellos sonidos. Resbalo sus mano libre por la cadera , y de un solo esfuerzo la coloco sobre la fría pared, aquello parecía gustarle demasiado a ambos, no le resultaba nada complicado continuar, pero algo lo saco de la línea del placer.

-...-Cesó por 5 segundos, agudizando el oído, escucho murmullos, alguien estaba cerca y le arruinaba su noche.

Lentamente abrió su boca lo mas que logro pudo y como continuación encajo sus dientes en la piel pálida, lastimándola de inmediato hasta hacer crecer un hilo de sangre .Como respuesta obtuvo lo que deseaba, un gemido fuerte sobre su oído, inconsciente quizás. Todo aquello le mostró un sentir, una sensación cómoda, comenzó a sentir la excitación en sus pantalones de solo escucharlo, era fascinantemente adictivo.

-_Bastaa...-_No termino su frase, aquello le estaba gustando y eso era lo peor de todo. No terminó la frase cuando pensó en una mejor idea, si aquel ruso podía,¿por qué el no? Sintió la oreja del más alto muy cerca así que saco su lengua, degusto la tibia piel pasando su lengua por todo aquel lugar tan sensible, noto como se estremecía ligeramente ante su acto, no tardó demasiado y mordió como si aquello salvara su alma, entero sus dientes en aquel lugar tan sensible, le regresaba un poco de aquello aquel dolor placentero, sus colmillos se enterraron de tal manera que ya podía saborear la sangre rusa.

-_ah._..-No era una buena situación, alguien subía los escalones y Gilbert le complicaba todo, además ni siquiera tenía su arma cerca ,aquello lo estaba sacando de sus cabales y no quería caer desprevenido por cualquiera que se acercara.

_-¿Iván estas allí?-_ Escucho una voz muy cerca, todo estaba teñido de oscuridad pero lograba reconocer la voz.

-...-Detuvo su mordida al escuchar una voz llamar en un idioma que no era el propio, y sintió como su mundo se acababa.

-_Adiós Gilbert_-Murmuro en alemán

-...-No pudo decir nada, pues sintió un dolor tan fuerte en su estómago que en sus últimos minutos consiente se dio por muerto.

HEEEE! que desastre XD apenas termino este fic después de días

Muchas gracias por leer ,espero que sea de su agrado esta historia que comienza, es un seguro R18 , ni quien lo dude \0/.

si gustan dejar un comentario de los agradecería muchísimo y me animaría a continuar mucho mas rápido

y bueno **gracias por leer** hasta luego

-0-

Mosin-Nagant (1): Una arma rusa utilizada por los francotiradores en mayoría

-Scheisse, neit.(2): Mierda ,no

-Bert(3)-Esta mintiendo y solo dice a medias su nombre

-alemana (4).-Ivan piensa que es alemán a pesar de aclarar que es prusiano a el de da igual lo considera alemán


	2. El britanico molesto

_**Title: Show your bones-**_

_**Rating: NC-18**_

_**Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_letra cursiva es recuerdos-_

Aclaraciones de este cap : para este momento han pasado ya años y el mundo también ha cambiado , los personajes quizá estén un poco ooc ,pero quería ser mas realista con su sentir, más allá de encasillarlos en sus estereotipos de anime/manga.

Gilbert pasa por una mala temporada de estar perdido en un momento de la vida, además de tener traumas por una guerra y sus consecuencias de ella, donde encontró la perdida de una persona amada y trae relaciones arrastrando.

e Iván vive en un circulo que lo agobia y entristece ante su mayor enemigo, la soledad. Con este personaje aun no revelo más por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**...y ahora escucharemos al joven Edelstein interpretar ****Prelude in E-Minor op.28 no. 4** – Se escuchó la voz de muy seguramente un hombre mayor. La radio, una antigüedad que perdía señal por momentos .

Las pesadas notas inundaron el lugar, transformándolo en un ambiente contrastante, donde la serenidad y el desenfreno convivían en un solo espacio.

Demonios- Maldijo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó y recargo sus codos sobre la suave y molida cama , con aquellas blancas y delgadas sabanas que estaban hechas un lío debajo de su delgado cuerpo.

-Ah...-No se molestó en contestar. Molesto maldijo una vez mas –Maldito Chopin (1). -No quería arruinarse la noche, pensando en viejos amantes que ahora tocaban en la radio y eran tan populares.

-Ah es él, tu amorcito...- Susurro el inglés cerca de los labios de el otro joven robándole una mordida en los labios-Puedo apag...¡ah! ¡ag! –Intento ser cortés, pensó en levantarse y apagar el radio, que desde el primer momento fue una mala idea.

- No importa- y se dejo manejar por Arthur, que cambió de posición en tan solo unos segundos de descuido.

Era un juego y estaba ganando, terminaría en la cama con Arthur como otras tantas veces, solo que esta era por apostar estúpidamente sobre un partido de futbol, el cual su quipo perdió , y terminó pagando.

Ambos están borrachos, uno más que otro. Gilbert llevó la situación hasta que apreció el violento inglés para cobrar su apuesta. El albino agradeció haber salido a tomar con sus amigos al lugar de trabajo de él inglés, que siempre terminaba bebiendo con el trío, hasta caer de borracho. Y aunque su noche se había arruinado momentáneamente al escuchar en el radio al señorito perfecto tocar en la estación de música, eso no le impidió el continuar .

-Arthur más lento – Pidió Gilbert, el otro joven estaba demasiado engolosinado con su cuello y también demasiado ebrio para saber las marcas que ocasionaría.

Ambos eran amigos de fiesta, de Bar o cualquier sinónimo de alcohol. Conocidos de campo de batalla, el destino los juntaba una y otra vez interrumpidamente. Gilbert adoraba el carácter gruñón de Arthur que caia bajo las bromas estúpidas que solía hacerle; El insultar su comida , su ropa o a sus seres mágicos , aunque lo que le incomodaba era el hecho de imitar al chico americano del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, colorándose como una manzana y arremetiendo con golpes e insultos.

Kirkland simplemente se dedicaba a observar como Gilbert hacía estupideces por su "ego", pero más que eso, prestaba atención en su manera de interpretar cada pieza que tocaba en el viejo piano del su Bar.

Quizá ambos se entretenían mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Y despertó con ese silencio aturdidor. El techo blanco y descarapelado, con tintes de humedad...era realmente horrible, tan horrible como esa punzada<p>

-mmm...-Algo no andaba bien. Le dolía los hombros al igual que las piernas y los brazos, la cadera y sobre todo la cabeza.

Dio un vistazo intentando levantarse de una buena vez, pero todo parecía un poco rápido. Se sentó percatándose de que no traía pantalones...eso le daba respuestas de porque le dolía el cuerpo. Se levantó con pesadez dirigiéndose al baño de su pequeño apartamento; lúgubre y de mal gusto diría algún francés, de colores cobrizo, lleno de libro viejo, ropa y demás pertenencia

-Ahh...-Bostezó cansado, había pasado seguramente una buena noche para estar tremendamente adolorido y con el estomago revuelto, además de un aliento a mil demonio. Lavó su cara intentando quitar esa cara de zopilote que de seguro tenía su hermosa persona.

Levanto la mirada hacia lo que era una especie de espejo manchado con una especie de cosas negras, jamás pensó que era eso, pero fuera lo que fuera hacia ver manchado a su cara atractiva, llevo su mano al frío cristal para rascar esas manchas e intentar quizás borrarlas, pero no se podía.

-mmm...-Miró curioso una vez más. Odiaba su vista cansada... o más bien su carencia de vista. Desde que estuvo en ese lugar horrible en Rusia en esta estúpida guerra nada había sido igual, ni en su vista ni en su mente.

Constantemente se aturdía con sueños perturbadores, en donde perdía compañeros, amigos y todo lo que había logrado. Sin más se sentía cansado por días, no olvidando toda esa fatiga que le causaba el asesinar a otro hombre por motivos que ni siquiera eran los propios. Pasaban los años y su sentir por aquella guerra perdía fuerza, pero las memorias no dejaban de atorméntarlo.

Y se resistía a olvidarse de aquel hombre que lo salvó y marcó para el resto de sus días; esas amatistas que aun en sueños lo seguían.

Trabajaba duro para ignorar esa parte de su vida y seguir adelante , pero era tormentoso el dormir y el hablar del tema, sin decir que se escabullía de cualquier platica que contrajera las palabras "guerra" y "Alemania" .

-Esto...-murmuró, esas no eran marcas del espejo, cerró un poco sus ojos intentando enfocar .Su sorpresa fue algo extraña al notar que no era el espejo el manchado. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y...

-¿Qué demonios?-Su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver las marcas uniformes moradas en su cuello, además de un escozor en la comisura de su delgado labio ,eso le indicó que tenía el labio o lo que fuera, rasguñado, mordido o roto, cualquiera que le quedara mejor.

* * *

><p>-AHH! lo siento Francis... waa ahora lorecojo-Era sin dudas la voz de su amigo, aquel moreno alegre.<p>

Ya era bastante tarde, tal vez las 3 o 4 de la tarde. Había estado todo el día metido en la bañera y después un rato más tirado en su cama. Quizá ya estaba viejo y no aguantaba una noche de fiesta con sus amigos y una madrugada llena de sexo ...rudo, no estaba muy seguro que había hecho pero si con quien... y no estaba del todo seguro de que las consecuencias fueran buenas o malas.

Después de estar casi todo el día tirado sobre sus sabanas se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente sucias además de muchas cosas más de la cocina, como de la recámara que estaba completamente tirada de todo tipo de cosas, aquello lo impulso a levantarse y limpiar un poco, así como terminar de vestirse, había quedado con Francis y Antonio para comer, en el restauran del primero.

-Tranquilo Tony –Y esa voz coqueta y seductora le pertenecía a Francis, ese francés de mano larga. Rubio, alto, bastante atractivo, Cualquiera diría que estaba de buen ver, solamente tenía un pequeño defecto para algunas y algunos, era demasiado pervertido.

-Ah Gil ¿Estás vivo?-Pregunto con voz suave y alegre el moreno de ojos verdes viendo como llegaba su amigo.

-Antonio.. –Giro su cabeza a un costado, para poder ver al moreno. Esa vista cansada le causaba problemas, un día entraría al local equivocado, aun que con el gusto exótico de el francés no se perdía tan fácilmente, esa entrada azul con rojo se veía desde dos calles a lo lejos.

-Te vez pálido-Menciono Francis ofreciéndole una silla a su amigo en su mesa de mantel azul celeste.

-¿Que paso ayer?-Pregunto antes que nada, estaba seguro que ellos sabían que había pasado, si no es que ellos fueron los alborotadores de toda circunstancia.

-Fusososos como acordarte, casi te tomaste hasta el agua de floreros – Comentó divertido-Yo tampoco me acuerdo, Francis se sabe mejor la historia

-¿Cómo que la historia?- Eso lo pudo confundir mucho mas, una cosa era que le doliera la cabeza por tomar, pero todo el cuerpo ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Tardaste ..-Resopla el francés dándole un plato con algo de comida al recién llegado –Entiendo que te gustes mucho, pero te tardaste demasiado –rezongo con un aire de perversión en aquella voz varonil

-¿he? Pervertido, no estaba masturbándome kesesese –Y su alegría volvió a él con aquel comentario tan desatinado del rubio.

Francis y Antonio; sus amigos de mala muerte, si es que así se les puede llamar a los amigos. Las únicas personas que realmente les confiaba casi cualquier cosa, amigos desde hace años, más de 20 si sus cálculos no eran tan errados. Los conoció un día de otoño en la hermoso París, estaba de visita con su tutor en el lugar, solo estuvo por unas horas para después pasar más días en una casa de campo no muy lejos de la capital. Estaba jugando solo, aventando piedras a un estanque, aburrido, su hermano era muy pequeño aun para jugar con él y con aquel frío mucho menos, así que paso todo el día jugando solo, hasta que sin querer tropezó con dos niños un poco más grandes que él; un rubio de cabello a la barbilla y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, y un niño mas de tez morena y cabello castaño con aquellos ojos verdes tan grandes y alegres.

Ya no recordaba muy bien cómo es que habían interactuado, aunque seguramente fue una pelea por cualquier tontería de niños, aun así desde aquellos momentos comenzó a verlos más y más hasta que no le quedó otra que regresar a su madre patria, Alemania en ese momento, a su casa que estaba en Berlín. Odiaba regresar ya que dejaba de verlos incluso por meses y con la guerra pasaron años sin ver o saber de ellos.

Antonio trabajaba en una compañía de juguetes, vivía en Italia con su "novio" o prospecto. Pero viajaba constantemente a Francia; por negocios o para visitar a su amigo. Era un tipo demasiado agradable, dejando enamoradas a montones de chicas, lo cual encelaba bastante a su amante italiano de mal carácter. Gilbert y Antonio tenían más que ver, además de amigos eran una especie de familiares, el amante de Antonio era el hermano gemelo de la novia de su hermano.

Francis era una historia distinta, enamorado de todos y de nadie, no se comprometía seriamente con nadie, tenía montones de amantes por todos lados. Un caballero con las damas, y un conquistador con los hombres.

-fusosos Francis, cuéntale lo que pasó anoche –Comento alegre el Español levantando su plato en muestra de querer más.-Ni yo lo puedo creer fusosos- siempre era alegre y hablador, mezclando palabras de su lengua nativa con un francés muy exacto

-¿Qué sucedió?-Detuvo su bocadillo, La comida de el francés era sumamente deliciosa, si algo debía comer ese día su grandioso ser, era la comida de su amigo.

_-_ l'amour realmente –Paso otro plato lleno a manos de Tony, acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se preparó para hablar- Deberías dejar de tomar Vodka sabes – Y sonrió, aquella sonrisa perversa atravesó sus labios para cubrir ligeramente su boca y susurrar en un tono aun más sucio.

-No sabía que te gustara el sado...-Y una risa lo acompaño junto con la de Antonio, resbaló su propia mano por su cuello en señal de burla

-Sadooooo - Coreó el español

-¿..ahhh?- Sabía las mañas de Antonio y aun más notorias las de Francis, los tres eran indiferentes a la hora de tener sexo, hombre o mujer, cualquiera era bueno.

-!Qué no hiciste, jajaja! , realmente cumpliste las dos cosas que nos proponemos siempre hacer, aunque lo de meterte tremendo golpe por cargar a Arthur jajaj fue un extra.

Eso explicaba el dolor de partes de su cuerpo que no se aplicaba a el arte carnal-¿Bebí y terminé enrollándome con alguien?-Preguntó un tanto inseguro, ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?, su grandiosa persona casi siempre cumplía con el cometido

-Pero con qué "alguien"– Ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada que terminó de incomodarlo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-Y los dos soltaron la risa aun más fuerte, al ver la cara de Gilbert.

-Dejen de reírse- -Comenzaba a molestarse- Mi asombrosa persona por lo menos terminó con alguien kesesese-se acomodó mejor en esa silla acojinada presumiendo el acento francés.

-Lo siento Gil, fusosos- Limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas saladas de tan tremenda risa. –es solo que la que te espera ..-Antonio era por momentos muy sincero.

-¿De quién?- aquello si lo desconocía. Arthur no estaba casado, ni tenía familia, aunque si recordaba un novio lejano.

-Alfred-respondió dando un gran trago de vino.

-¿Alfred?-Pregunto confundido, que tenía que ver ese mocoso con él. Creía que ese chico vivía por el momento en Canadá

-Oui, acertaste, ja ja jamás he logrado llegar tan lejos con Iggy, aun que este muy borracho no logro, solo le robo un beso o manoseo.

-¿Lo hice con Arthur en el local?- Pregunto bastante confundido, tenía entendido que había terminado con Arthur en su departamento, pero...si lo había hecho en el local frente a ellos, entendía las burlas

-No sabemos, solo se perdieron en el baño y mucho después salieron hechos un desastre.- Francis paro su risa y tomo asiento-Te va matar cuando te vea. jajaj- Burlo el rubio tomando un trago de café con leche

-No es gracioso, es el único lugar que puedo ir a tomar, además el es mi contacto para la...-Claro que no era gracioso Arthur era su contacto con un músico de la orquesta de Moscú que tanto anhelaba entrar .Llevaba años preparándose, la mitad de su vida, ya que la otra mitad para el pertenecía a el trágico destino impuesto por su nación.

-Tranquilo, seguro lo olvida, es tan malo tomando...-Contesto el francés cansado, sabía como era Arthur, lo conocía de toda la vida y siempre había sido un muy mal bebedor, arrepintiéndose y asegurando que jamás lo haría, y cuando menos esperabas caía en las manos del delicioso alcohol.

-OHH Francis cocinas genial, ¿Tienes más?- Sonrío el peninsular

-¿Qué esperabas mon amour? –Se alegró por el elogio, aunque fuera tan poco formal y viniendo de un español hambriento .Su sonrisa era la recompensa a su labor como cocinero, chef, o como quisieran llamarle ,Antonio era su perdición.

-mmm... ¿En verdad te quieres ir a Moscú, Gil? – hizo una pausa el moreno pensando exactamente con que continuar, el problema no era Moscú, el problema era que a pesar de tantos años, la cicatrices del pasado no se borran tan fácilmente – Sabes que podemos intentar hablar con Roderich y preguntarle si...-intento terminar, pero la voz de su amigo lo calló

-Calla, no me hables de ese imbécil –Sonaba enojado. No le hacía ni menor gracia el Austriaco

-AH... lo siento ..-Se disculpo un poco perdido, Gil había subido la voz, el siempre era escandaloso pero eso había sido como echar limón a la herida, una vieja herida.

-Ah vamos, cariño ,Tony solo quiere ayudar.- Quería mediar la situación , era realmente obvio que ese comentario no era nada acertado del español ,pero tampoco podían dejar de intentar aquella opción, Ludwig les había pedido "convencer" a su hermano de no irse a Moscú, las cosas aún no se arreglaban del todo mundialmente y existía mucho odio de por medio.

-¡ah ah! Lo siento Kesesese – Esas palabras tenían que servir de algo, Ni Francis ni Antonio tenían la culpa de lo que paso con el "Aristócrata".

–Mi gran persona tiene mucha hambre, debe ser eso kesesese- Fanfarroneo dándole palmaditas pesadas en la espalda del chico de ojos verdes, que solamente sonrió y giró su mirada preocupada a Francis. Querían convencerlo, pero el prusiano era demasiado terco, si algo se le metía en la cabeza, podía alardear por horas de lo grandioso que era y como lo lograría pero muy dentro tenía aquel "miedo".

-¿Y cuanto tiempo pisaras la tierra del amor...?- Tomo la cara entre sus manos acercándose demasiado el albino, que realmente se veía terrible con esa cara de crudo.

- Su sexy persona puede darles asilo bastante tiempo de desearlo así, a cambio- Y Soltó aquella delgada y varonil cara para resbalar sus hábiles manos por los hombros del otro ...- de favores -Para terminar su camino hasta el cuello del chico. Le encantaba coquetear con su amigo.

-AH...- se le resbaló aquella cuchara de plata fina y grabados de flores que tanto gustaba a Francis para soltar un ligero pero entendible gemido de dolor, aquella parte de su cuerpo no estaba hecha para ser tocada con tanta despreocupación por una razón.

El moreno y el rubio se sonrojaron muy levemente. Gilbert Beilschmidt lograba ser molesto, hablador, y alardeada de todo, lleno de orgullo pero seguramente como todos guardaba ciertos secretos que solo pocos o una persona podía conocer de él y aun menos de su cuerpo , y claramente ellos no conocían aquella parte.

Gilbert giro su mirada evitando la de ambos, toco ligeramente esa parte donde Francis se atrevió a después de tanto tiempo no estaba listo para decir las razones de aquella reacción.

-Ah...kesesesesese me dan cosquillas- Mintió torpe y obviamente, solamente quería salir de esa situación incómoda.

-Seguro...-murmuro Francis alejándose del chico y pasando sus manos por su gabardina negra que solo estaba reservada para los Chefs, aquellos que utilizaban aquellos gorros altos mostrando su estatuto en la cocina.

- ...-Antonio se sentía igual de incomodo, no veía demasiado a Gilbert, pero verlo de esa manera lo asustaba-oh Francis los clientes – dijo percatándose al ver la recepción.

-Lo lamento guapos pero los dejo, tengo trabajo- todo regreso a la normalidad, les sonrío como de costumbre y se acomodó mejor el cabello, para salir de la sala.

-¿eh, qué es?-pregunto Beilschmidt tomando de nuevo asiento y continuando su comida.

-mm Tiene reservaciones de un grupo de rusos, pero parece ser alguien importante.- divagó, realmente no tenía idea, algo había mencionado el rubio por la mañana, pero no le prestó mucha atención, estaba algo distraído.

-...parece...- murmuro levantándose de su asiento

-¿No trabajas hoy Gilbert? –Pregunto curioso el chico castaño, tenia tiempo que no veía a su amigo y a pesar de verlo en día anterior, solo habían platicado banalidades y tomado hasta caer de borrachos

-Me despidieron – No se molesto, ni siquiera defendió su posición como días después de que lo despidieran.

-¡¿Qué? –Abrio sus ojos sorprendidos-¿Por qué? Si solamente trabajas en una florería , como lograste que te despidieran- No entendía como alguien podía ser despedido de una florería, en donde la dueña era un dulce , además de ser un lugar tan tranquilo , incluso para Gilbert .

-Coqueteé con el esposo de la dueña. . – No le mentiría a Antonio, le había coqueteado a un apuesto caballero que entro al local, muy bien vestido y perfumado, no logro resistirse a tan torturante escena.

-...-El peninsular calló, eso estaba mal hasta para Gilbert. – y... ¿En el Bar? – Cambió la plática incómoda de la falta de trabajo para el albino, y recordó que este tocaba en un bar por las noches.

-AH! Allí, trabajo solo los fines de semana – Terminó de ingerir la comida gourmet de su plato, y contestó a el curioso español que lo miraba confuso.

-AH eso es bueno..- Contesto esperando que Gilbert continuara con por lo menos un trabajo. Ahora su hermano ya trabajaba en un hospital y Gilbert no tenía que trabajar horas para pagarle todo lo que necesitara.

Noto como este se levantaba de la aterciopelada silla y pregunto -¿Ya te vas..?-

-...Rückkehr (regreso)

* * *

><p>Salió de aquel elegante habitación, realmente era una sala especial donde comía el Chef y los empleados, allí solía pasar tiempo con Francis y Antonio .Había un enorme ventanal con decorados barrocos de estilo francés y detrás del una hermosa cortina de organza(2) bordada , la luz era tenue así que con ellos podía ver quien entraba a la recepción del lugar ,pero de el lado contrario era un poco más complicado ver que era aquel lugar, las figuras de la ventana como la cortina y demás muebles lo entorpecían aun mas .<p>

Subió las escaleras de servicio para llegar al segundo piso que era aun más elegante que el primero; el comedor principal con una serie de cuartos "exclusivos", era un lugar encantador diría el mismo dueño.

Quería fumar algo, se sentía nervioso. Aquella mañana recibió una llamada de Arthur, reclamándole que había perdido su guantes de lana en algún lado, no era precisamente la persona más coherente, se había acostado con él esa misma noche, y le hablaba unas horas después para preguntar por unos guantes... claramente Kirkland era singular. Después de sus gritos e insultos paso a decirle que esa noche tendría su audición. Más que escritor, crítico, editor y mil cosas más que era el cejitas, tenía excelentes contactos por todas partes del mundo, un hombre ilustrado y lleno de sorpresas ,realmente aquello de acostarse y la borrachera había comenzado con esa propuesta inicial.

Quería ir Rusia.. Una idea fantástica para él, dicho en las propias palabras del británico, sarcasmo obviamente. Quería obtener la beca y partir al conservatorio, pertenecer a la orquesta y realizarse como lo que tanto sacrificio le había costado: ser músico.

Pero para todo aquello necesitaba contactos, no hablaba bien el ruso, no conocía Rusia y sobretodo...Odiaba a los rusos, pero parecía que estaba algo mal de la cabeza al querer perteneces a aquella selecta orquesta.

Arthur, su boleto especial. Conocía a un músico de aquel conservatorio, lo más cercano que había obtenido y lo mejor para su persona. El trato era extraño, ya que aun no había un pago de por medio, no sabía si Arthur era muy amable o muy tonto al no poner preció aun a su ayuda, temía que fuera algo tremendamente malo, pero no. Por el momento solo era darle unas clases de Monocordio a una pequeña de apenas 8 años, realmente encantadora... aun que sumamente sospechoso, Arthur no tenía hijos, y no estaba casado hasta donde el sabia, quien sabe... tal vez un día preguntaría quien era.

Su cita era a las 9 de la noche en un Bar que atendía el mismo dueño de su gran favor, se preguntaba como ese hombre podía hacer tantas cosas... ajenas, al mismo tiempo.

Se recargó sobre el barandal de la terraza, esa enorme terraza tan bella como el interior del edificio, llena de plantas y flores tan finas como el gusto del francés. Aunque eso pertenecía mas al invernadero, ya que el planeaba dirigirse a el ultimo barandal, no quería que si fumaba y dejaba algún rastro, el francés lo matara con sermones del cuidado de una flor, eso era cosa de niñas.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su abrigo y lo llevó a sus labios, buscó el otro instrumento para terminar con su tarea de fumar, lo odiaba pero estaba estresado y éste era su único alivio a la tortura del tiempo.

-¿Fuego da?-Era una voz hueca y dulce, Su cuerpo no daba el enganche con su voz, era opuestos totalmente; Un hombre muy alto, demasiado, fácil 2 cabezas más que el, de tez muy blanca y cabello por igual, no tanto como el del Prusiano y de ojos lilas.

-Ah... Ja..-Respondió un poco sorprendido, no lo había visto llegar o estar en aquel lugar. Con sus labios levanto un poco la punta del cigarro para poder cazar la llama del elegante encendedor del hombre tan alto como un edificio. Miró sus manos, grandes, muy grandes. Vestía un traje de casimir negro con raya de gis (3) muy delgada, casi inexistente.

-Dank- Respondió sacando la primera bocanada de humo blanco que se disperso tan rápido en el frío viento, el día comenzaba a enfriar, tal vez no tardaba en caer la primera nevada.

- No hay de qué..-Contesto guardando el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recargando sus brazos sobre el barandal blanco de piedra.

-...-Giró su cabeza después de soltar la bocanada de humo del lado contrario a donde aquel hombre de bufanda y alto como pino. No estaba seguro de que decir, no era tan sociable como quería y no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese tipo.

-París es hermoso daa- Habló después de unos segundos mirando el amplio y frío panorama –Si tuviera la oportunidad viviría aquí- Murmuro muy bajito, Gilbert no sabía si contestar o no, no sabía si le hablaba o simplemente hablaba solo.

-La comida y las mujeres son exquisitos –Completó intentando sonar coherente, no es como si se la pasara con mujeres, es más, hace más de un año que no tocaba a ninguna, las mañas de Francis se le estaban pasando cada dia más. Hombres y mas hombres solo visitaban su cama. Y si hablaban de comida podría presumir que el consumía era de la mejor

-Solo he tenido el placer de probar uno de ellos daa- Contesto con voz tranquila, no giraba su mirada ni su cuerpo al hombre más bajo de estatura, como si hablara con algo, pero no con alguien.

Era atractivo con ese semblante algo desatendido, había recargado su cabeza en su mano extendida. Tal vez también estaba haciendo tiempo para algo o para ver a alguien. Estaba vestido de manera formal, podría ser alguno de los rusos que había llegado hace unos minutos al lugar.

-Entonces no has estado en Francia kesese...- se sentía ridículo diciendo eso, si hace meses que no se acostaba con una dama.

-Supongo que no –no se movía ni un poco ni siquiera por la cara y ademanes del otro hombre algo excéntrico. Tenía la mirada perdida en el movimiento de la calle...-aun que no es algo que me preocupe demasiado...-era una voz infantil, pero sin dejar de lado que era un hombre.

-...-enmudeció uno segundo, si se trataba de una indirecta, la había entendido muy bien.-Uno siempre puede buscar alternativas-murmuro en un tono no muy común de él, lo ocupaba cuando coqueteaba, y aun que esa no era su intención, las palabra fluyeron de ese modo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al notar la atención del otro hombre sobre su persona, como una cubetada de agua hirviendo cayera desde su casi albina cabellera hasta la punta de sus dedos. Esa sensación lo invadió demasiado tiempo, el otro hombre parecía divertido con su expresión, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-... ja ja ja eres divertido.- Le había cambiado el humor tan repentinamente, estaba aburrido en esa ciudad llena de luz metido con un montón de hombres mayores que eran odioso en su mayoría. Aquel hombre de ojos extraño le había sacado una sonrisa con su coqueteo inconsciente, o eso parecía por su cara roja. –¿Pero me lo dice un hombre casado? – no era tonto, y no quería meterse con alguien comprometido, no era algo de su forma de actuar. Cuando prendió el cigarro del otro hombre no dejo de notar la sortija que ere portaba en su mano

-¿Casado? ..-pregunto extrañado de su respuesta – eso...-capto segundos después por la indicación de el otro hombre a su mano y el anillo en ella, extendió su brazo adelante y observo el anillo que desde hace tiempo portaba en esa delgada y blanca mano.

-Supongo que algo así..-dijo muy debajo de su tono habitual. Ese anillo tenía casi la mitad de su vida con él, pero jamás pensó que fuera un anillo de compromiso hasta ese momento, quizás sí lo era. Llevo el cigarro a sus labios calando un poco de la esencia del tabaco que tranquilizaba sus nervios.

-No deberías coquetear con un extraño – y regresaba a ese tono de voz más grave, digna de su masa.-Que dirá la dueña de su amor.-era más una afirmación que una cuestión. El hombre más alto giro su cuerpo, recargando su cadera y codo en el barandal de piedra, para después colocar su barbilla en la palma de su mano, como anteriormente.

-¿Dueña ..? Kesesese –era divertido que lo mencionara de aquel modo, en todo el tiempo de vida que tenia, jamás había existido alguien dueño de algo de su persona. Aunque bien, amaba muchas personas y cosas, había decidido no atarse a ningún individuo.-Mi única dueña es la música y Gilbridkesese cof cof cof- era fanfarrón hasta morir y con esa risa se atraganto con el humo de su cigarro.

-Quizás es porque aun no encuentra algún domador – murmuro eso último muy bajito y en su lengua madre. No era despistado, estaba seguro que esa risa y aquel tono fanfarrón le pertenecían al chico de hace años.

-¿Qué dice oso ruso? –pregunto aun más alto, separando el cigarro de sus labio. No le agradaban mucho los rusos, pero eso no era impedimento para no dejo de notar a aquel hombre alto, de cabellera rubia platinada y ojo violetas, tan alto como un tren parado y tan grande como un oso, o eso le parecía a su tamaño, le daba escalofríos pensar en la fuerza de ese hombre, y eso no le gustaba, había estado en mano de uno hace año y realmente le perturbaba el recordarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el más alto. No se movió ni un solo centímetro, tenía la imagen perfecta del otro hombre, le gustaba manejar la situación.

-¿Y que gano yo si te digo mi nombre? –Entendía de lo que trataba, le gustaba coquetear con chicos y hombres mayores. Termino su acto al liberar aquel humo blanco muy cerca de la cara de niño grandote. Tenía amigos que le habían enseñado el arte de terminar con quien querían, aunque su hermosa persona muchas de la veces se ganaba algún golpe bajo por alardear sobre sus "asombrosos" 5 metros .

-Te invito una trago ...por cada que respondas...da .- Y sonrío, tal vez de manera inconsciente, no solía coquetear con hombres tan a la ligera, y pensando que estaba en hora de trabajo..

-yo...-pensó si debería hacerlo, por tomar en día anterior había terminado con el idiota de Arthur y totalmente marcado. Pero aquel hombre realmente era atractivo, o sería el maldito frío que comenzaba a hacer que le comía la razón.

-Ah señor Iván ¿está aquí?-una voz sacudió la tensión del lugar, dejándolo sorprendido al hombre de ojos rojizos. Un chico de traje azul impecable, corbata amarillo pálido y camisa blanca, de tez casi tan blanca como el hombre ruso y de cabello castaño.- Le llaman –hablo un poco nervioso como si notara que hacia mal y lo inundara la preocupación.

-Toris... ahora voy ..- No parecía asombrado por la entrada del otro joven, bastante lindo ; tez blanca y cabello color avellana , apenas logro distinguir el color de sus ojos, verdes o cafe claro, unos enormes lentes le impidieron percatarse del color preciso. Vestía un elegante traje verde olivo, y sobre sus hombros un sencillo abrigo cafe claro, pero no demasiado como su cabello de dulce avellana. Se giró de nuevo hasta topar cara con cara .

-Lo lamento, tengo trabajo..- Su voz sonaba algo decepcionada, como al niño que no obtiene lo que quiere.

-Ja...- no sabía que decir, realmente iba a decirle cual era su nombre, de allí a lo que pasara después lo dejaba como incógnita. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios, intentando salir de esa situación, pero las manos más grandes y pesada le arrebataron con sutileza el delgado cigarro.

-Esto te ayudara más que el cuello alto...-Murmuró llevándose el cigarro a sus delgados labios, mientras con su mano libre se liberaba de su bufanda blanca y la pasaba por el cuello del albino que lo miraba sorprendido.

_**-**_Nos veremos luego _Gilbert Beilschmidt-_dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por una puerta.

* * *

><p>-Por lo menos hueles bien– Murmuro ácidamente viendo como se acercaba el albino. -ahh...- Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.<p>

-Vaya nochecita que pasamos – No estaba seguro si eso ayudaba o no, el inglés era muy molesto cuando estaba enojado, y no quería pagar el costo de sus palabras y acciones.

-Shut up Idiot, quisiera recordar...todo..-Hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos y llevando su dedo índice a su frente, como si con ello se concentrara lo suficiente .- ah...-Suspiro dándose por vencido.- Realmente no recuerdo mucho, no volveré a tomar .- Dijo como una especie de arrepentimiento.. muy seguro de si mismo.

-Kesesese claro –Burlo, no quería que se molestara, pero era tan fácil.

-¿Qué dices idiota? -

-Jajaj nada, pero – hizo un ademán de que el otro se acercara un poco más para preguntar algo bajito.- ¿Acaso fuiste el pasivo?-No es que fuera la pregunta más adecuada, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que le había pasado y estaba seguro de que él no fue.

-¿Ah? Pero que dices , obviamente no fui el pasivo..-Repasó el inglés lo poco que podía recordar, lo cual era poco ,además el no tenía dolor en la parte baja de espalda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio uno segundos-Escucha..-Comenzó el inglés

–Me haces pensar en alguien más –Murmuró eso último-Así que lo que pasó solo fue .. . . – Y pensó en una palabra que no comprometiera más la situación.

Gilbert jamás fue estable sentimentalmente, obviamente "eso" no le movía en lo más mínimo, pero a él sí, tenía un supuesto pretendiente americano, que normalmente lo visitaba en su "Bar" cuando por algún motivo estaba en Europa, aunque ya tenía más de 2 años que no lo veía, así que la carne era débil y eso sumado su estado de ebriedad le hacia presa fácil.

-Fue un malentendido, ¿de acuerdo?- Cerro su aclaración sirviendo un poco de líquido transparente en un vaso para el albino.

-Kesese no tenías que decirlo, obvio que no fue nada kesesese –levanto el vaso recién servido –Pero si quieres algún día probar mis asombrosos 5 metros- Continuó tomando un sorbo de aquella bebida incolora.

-PUFF es solo agua- Bien, lo había timado, aunque se lo merecía.

-¿Enserio?.. ya te viste el cuello – Estaba siendo sumamente ácido y sarcástico, típico de él. Pero no dejó de percatarse de su desesperada necesidad al ver el cuello del albino, a pesar de traer una camisa con el cuello totalmente cerrado, y una bufanda, no dejaba de ver el ligero color rojo/morado de una marca.

-AH..-Intento en vano tapar un su cuello con su mano, pero era imposible.-Seguro eres toda una fiera en la cama princesita.-Se estaba mofando, el inglés era realmente agresivo. Aquella mañana lo noto al momento de tomar una ducha, todo su cuerpo lleno de chupetones y rasguños, realmente quien se fuera con él a la cama, tenía un dulce gatito que se volcaba en una fiera tremenda.

-Tal vez algún día lo sepas mejor –Coqueteo cínicamente, no mentiría al decir que Gilbert no pasaba desapercibido, era un joven atractivo, pero tremendamente molesto.

-Casi...-Sonrío correspondiendo aquel coqueteo que jamás dejo de existir en ellos. Y no, no le gustaba...del todo, pero a tiempos desesperados...

-Well... dejemos eso por ahora..-Paso su mano por su cuello, rascando pesadamente.-Hoy temprano...vino Iván el músico de la orquesta...

-¿Iván? un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ese nombre lo estaba escuchando más de lo que quería.

De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar una melodía triste y conmovedora en el fondo del lugar, Arthur tenía un piano al fondo del pub, mucha veces solía tocar allí, aun que la última vez se lo había prohibido por estar tan borracho que temía que lo rompiera. No era un toro, dijo en su defensa.

-_Bajo la lluvia_ –siseo en algo que parecía más un suspiro, aquella melodía tan perdida, la adoraba... como a muchas otras, pero esta era mucho más. Recordó en un respiro el momento que murió la persona más especial en su vida; aquella que le enseño todo, aquel que lo arrodillo y sumió en uno de los sentimientos más horribles. Al mimo que vio partir en un ataúd de madera bajo una torrencial lluvia.

-Ah, el tipo que te ayudara para lo del conservatorio...Iván -Dijo Arthur sacándolo del trance y señalando el viejo piano negro donde una figura de un hombre de traje de casimir de raya de gis casi inexistente tocaba.

* * *

><p>¡hola!<p>

_estúpido Chopin (1) : Gilbert se refiere a Roderich _

Cortina de organza(2) : una tela que e_s delgada y trasparente, se ocupa como de velo para que tengan una mejor idea._

Casimir negro con raya de gis (3) :al igual, una tela de ve_stir que tiene una raya delgada blanca separada por uno milimetro, son traje muy elegantes_

_-la canción que toca Iván en el piano es –bajo la lluvia de Erik Satie- es realmente hermosa la pueden escuchar en you tube_


	3. Las cartas incomodas

_**Title: Show yours Bones**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_Y como siempre, mil gracias a Lorena_

* * *

><p>-Ich Liebe Dich...Edward -Con las botas desabrochadas y con la suave mejilla recargada en la madera fría del piano negro y viejo. Se sentía perdido en ese espacio tan sombrío y cálido que le ocultaba de la multitud tan escandalosa, ebria e incómoda a la evaluación del joven albino.<p>

- Grieg...- Terminó el otro hombre la frase mirando a otro lugar que no fuera la cara coqueta del ruso sobre él. Acomodó sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho.- La conozco...-contesto para suspirar muy por debajo -ah...-Sintió la tensión de la otra mirada comerse sus gestos, y eso lo avergonzó

-Es una pieza linda da-Contestó mientras perdía sus pupilas en algo que no fuera el albino.-Aunque...ya no la recuerdo.-Su intención en ningún momento fue hacerlo sentir fuera de su comodidad, estaba allí trabajando, evaluando bajo su perspectivas la habilidad , si alcanzaba los estandares requeridos para entrar en una academia de alto nivel. De cualquier manera no lograba evitar la notoria fijación por ese cuerpo de nieve caliente.

-Tú...-De sus delgados labios se deslizó el sonido- Mis pensamientos, mi ser y lo que será-Era lento y sencillo.

Encaminó sus delgados dedos a las contrastantes y lisas teclas, presionando con el debido peso, y comenzó el tintineo suave y melancólico.

-Tu mis pensamientos, mi ser y lo que será –Repitió la primera frase con serenidad, su voz era rasposa y poco educada, desentonaba con la intención de la romántica letra, pero aun así prosiguió.

-Tú-Desatendió la mirada en sus huesudas manos para buscar alguna respuesta en el hombre que lo acompañaba esperando no estar equivocado con la letra y tonada.

– ¡La primera felicidad de mi Corazón!- Encontró una cara sorprendida y satisfecha, como si fuera posible mezclar ambas cosas en esa situación. Se incomodó de momento, recordando en las páginas de su vida, si, esas palabras encajaban como un engrane en su lugar , a alguien, algo, cualquiera.

-¡Te amo! –El rubor invadió su cara, buscar la cara del otro hombre en aquel momento fue y era incomodo-Como nada más en este mundo-Pero continuó. Sobrevino esa carga emocional de no saber donde mirar o a quien dirigirse, en sus juveniles memorias, aquel hombre mayor, grande y cansado, le repetía esas palabras como si de una ave se tratara cantando a su conquista.

-...mm..-Su garganta emitió un pequeño sonido casi para sí mismo, y se molesto al sentir el calor abrumarle en la cara en ese momento. Soñar propiciaba esa sensación de placer cómoda y segura.

-Te amo en el tiempo y en la eternidad-La voz rasposa y varonil, daba aquel semblante distinto a lo que normalmente se escuchaba, con esas voces fuertes de soprano que sellaban en lo pasional.

-Pienso en ti, solo puedo pesar en ti.- Tembló su voz.

-Este corazón está dedicado a tú felicidad solamente –La voz de Iván era claramente más grave, pero menos rasposa, con esa energía necesaria para retomar la línea.- Como sea, Dios puede dirigir el destino de la vida- Retomó el hilo de la letra, intentado no perder el ritmo de su canto con la música que Gilbert interpretaba, lo miraba directo a los ojos y después sus manos, vergüenza o acomodarse al tiempo, cualquiera de las dos.

-Te...amo en el tiempo y en la eternidad.- Murmuro sintiéndose un tanto tonto con una canción cursi para él. Despejo sus manos de las teclas blancas, deteniendo con ello el sonido y deteniendo el sondeo de su mente a sus recuerdos, el otro hombre sintió como si una cascada de satisfacción parara.

-Pensé que no recordabas la letra-Cruzo nuevamente su brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando cansado. No tomó más de dos copas, pero sentía esa resaca de una noche deliciosamente olvidada.

-Realmente no el recuerdo completo da- Su humor era bueno, quizás un poco más desenvuelto que antes. Lo hacía sentir cómodo, como cuando estaba en casa con sus hermanos , en esas veladas serenas, quizás solamente era que el chico le agradaba ahora mucho más que en aquel mugroso lugar donde lo recogió y abrigó de una muerte segura –

- ¿Cómo es que la sabes?-Tenía curiosidad, a pesar que su voz no era digna de un cantante, existía en ésta un triste y enamorado sentir.

-Ese punk-Murmuro señalando al inglés que atendía a una joven pareja-Me ayudó a recordarla- Levanto la mirada sin mover un centímetro su cabeza, como si intentara recordar.-Supongo que la aprendí cuando era pequeño de mi tutor, - De aquel que había sido además su amigo y amante de semblante dulce y apariencia elegante ; alto y delgado, de hombros anchos y cintura fina . Su cabello era casi tan claro como el suyo, de un rubio satinado y de tez tan blanca como el polvo de arroz, sus ojos eran dos joyas de ópalo acompañado de esas ojeras que lo seguían por día. Un excelente músico hasta el último de sus días

-Me dio gusto escucharte Gilbert-Miro su reloj de fina precisión gritando 12:43 am-Es tarde..-y con ello se levanto pesadamente de la silla, no sin dejar de notar sus botas desabrochadas, pero le restó importancia.-Supongo que una semana será suficiente ¿no?-Cerro sus ojos intentando no perder el equilibrio, estaba mareado por el alcohol es su cuerpo, aquel motor que lo mantenía caliente.

-¿Para qué?-Observo al ruso levantarse, sintiéndose aun más pequeño, ese hombre era realmente alto. Movió su cuello de derecha a izquierda sacudiéndose ese cansancio esperando la respuesta.

-Para ir a Moscú.-Tomó su gabardina negra de botones plata. Sus manos se sostuvieron del piano, su equilibrio era malo con dos botellas de Whiskey en su cuerpo, era extraño, suele tener una mejor recepción del alcohol. Tachaba a la gran presencia del otro hombre al desequilibrio de su mente y cuerpo, más de uno que de otro, esa compostura de hombre importante la perdía con solo levantar la mirada y chocar con el pasado tormentoso y el presente solitario.

La sorpresa lo invadió por algunos segundos, levantando su cuerpo del incómodo banco negro que crujía. Ese sujeto de distintos semblantes lo miraba como pocos, dirigían su mirada a su candidato a un lugar en las tierras frías, se encontraba confuso , "¿Qué sucedía?", se preguntaba ante ese pequeño nerviosismo en sus delgadas manos donde con problema se notaba el temblar de sus dedos.

-Mo..-Separó sus labios intentando articular cualquier palabra como respuesta, pero sus músculos fallaban. De verdad existían hombres más imponentes que otros.

-Te veo en...-Por igual intento parar la tensión, pero aquel cuerpo traicionaba sus habilidades psicomotrices, nada funcionaba como en verdad deseaba, intentaba contestar a la gran sorpresa de Gilbert, pero el peso de su cuerpo se lo impidió, perdiendo de nueva cuenta el sentido de su dirección.

-Hey... ¡Cuidado!- Le resultaba pesado sostener todo un cuerpo tan grande con solo una mano. Intento acaparar mas de ese peso con toda su masa, antes de este se cayera. Sintió un aliento muy cerca suyo, como si le arrancaran el aire para sumergirlo en un mar de alcohol donde, muy dentro de su conciencia, no deseaba salir aquella noche.

-No puedo andar...daaa- Respondió de manera juguetona y tono infantil, sus ojos encontraron sus antagonistas rojizos con la intención de demostrar que no mentía. Se sintió inquieto y molesto al tener que lidiar la situación.

-¿Qué?- No aguantaba mucho el peso del otro hombre, estaba mal parado -Estás ebrio.-Su respuesta no pareció causarle mayor impresión al otro, por su cara parecía que le afirmaban que estaba cayéndose de borracho.

-Supongo...da- Recargó más de su peso, parecía conforme con esa posición. Apenas se sostenía con sus pies mal parados y sus brazos largos y pesados cayendo a su costado, sin la menor intención de moverse. Era un tanto patético el permitir que esto sucediera.

-No te recargues del todo oso... –Dijo con esfuerzo. No parecía estar contento, su cara estaba algo roja por el trabajo de aguantar al otro hombre y avergonzado por estar sus cuerpos tan pegados, escuchaba el agitado palpitar de su corazón sobre sí.

-¿Me llevas a mi hotel?-Utilizó un tono suave y lento, más que por el alcohol y cansancio que propiciaba su estado, no deseaba parecer abusivo, pero tal vez sonaba patético al pedirlo, quería llevarlo con el hasta el final de los tiempos, desaparecer juntos en un lugar perfecto, donde solo ellos disfrutaran.

-...-Y comenzó con su peregrinaje.

* * *

><p>No entendía como accedió a llevarlo, ese tremendo hombre comparable con un oso, tan grade y pesado como uno. No le había quedado de otra que acarrearlo a la puerta de su habitación, le había pedido las indicaciones antes de irse del local del inglés, no tenía opción, ¿Cómo decirle que no al hombre que era su contacto para la sinfónica?<p>

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación 44 de aquel edificio tan elegante, muy parecido al local de su amigo francés, lleno de ostentosidad, que se derramaba por todos lados.

-Es aquí...-Murmuró aguantando un poco más, estaba acalorado, el frío había desaparecido de su cuerpo enseguida al emprender el camino a hotel con el rubio a cuestas.

Intentó alcanzar la chapa –Las llaves...-Se dijo a sí mismo, girando su vista al ruso que dormitaba. Su semblante era sereno con los labios ligeramente abiertos, no quiso despertarlo, a pesar de estar sumamente agotado. Resbaló sus dedos por la gruesa tela de la gabardina negra y esculcó dentro de esas grandes bolsas, pero nada.

-¡Hey! –Llamó, no atreviéndose a tocar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Estaba muerto de cansancio y sueño como para mediar con esa situación-¡Hey!-Llamo una vez más intentando despertarlo con un movimiento de su hombro.-Gordo...-No lograba nada, intento estirar sus manos un poco más para alcanzar el bolsillo...Pero algo pasó.

No entendió que sucedía.. Sus labios apenas rozaron aquella camisa blanca de botones color perla, tan suave como la seda, cerro sus ojos repasando si realmente algo lo había movido o simplemente se estaba cayendo, pero no sintió ningún peso.

-Gilbert-Unos labios ajenos rozaron su oreja, estremeciendo al momento por el repentino toque. Sus brazos intentaron separarse de aquel cuerpo, estaba confundido-Gilbert- Lo llamo una vez más presionando más su gran cuerpo, las manos del prusiano estaban aprisionadas con el otro hombre.

-Recuérdame Gilbert-Murmuró el otro hombre, en una especie de trance, en un momento donde su realidad y sus recuerdos se cruzaban para quedar en una sola sintonía, su mundo se volvía uno, nada separaba las emociones ni el sentir de los demás, quería que lo recordara, que lo notara de manera tan desesperada. Abrió las piernas del otro con su rodilla, sintiendo como se alertaba.

-¡De que hablas!-Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir esa rodilla ajena invadir más de lo necesario, causando ese conflicto de saber qué pasa y evitarlo o dejarse llevar por el dominio del mayor. Era esa maña masoquista o el alcohol que lo acompañaba, quizá ambas, para permitir que sucediera.-ah...-Un sonido lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, la puerta estaba comenzando a abrirse, y se pregunto en qué momento sucedió aquello.

-Recuerda-Repitió una vez más, rozando con el tono de una orden. Se apoderó del cuello del chico con sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de este –Recuerda-Y una vez más se perdió en lo terso y blanco, su lengua húmeda, suave, tibia se perdía cada vez más por la línea de su cuello hasta su espalda. Se sentía perdido en esa fragancia tibia y llena de vida, tan reconfortante..

-Ah...-Era un idiota al permitir que lo tocara en esa parte tan sensible, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta aquella bufanda y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban fuera de su sitio. Se percató de un toque en la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas: una cama, estaba llegando muy lejos.

-Basta...-Pidió intentando separase, pero era mayor la fuerza del otro.

-Conejito...-Murmuró mordiendo más fuerte en aquel cuello lleno de chupetones y rasguños.-Dime que sabes quien soy conejito...

-Con...e- Perdió la sensación de placer, ese nombre, solo una persona lo había ocupado en su vida.-¡!Tú!- Pero tardo demasiado en reaccionar, porque su cuerpo y mente se fundieron en ese suave y muy tibia cama, quizá el cansancio terminaba su día.

OOO

-Mi estómago..-Se quejó, soltando un gemido más profundo. Se sentía como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre de él varias y contadas veces. Se movió un poco más sobre su lugar, estaba húmedo y fangoso.

-Demonios.- Abrió sus ojos encontrándose en una improvisada y mojada camilla, además de un hoyo encima de él, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Miró por encima el lugar, y se encontró con imanes comunes. Había tenido un mal sueño seguramente porque estaba dentro de la enfermería, llena de mutilados y muertos, o candidatos para aquello.

El clima simplemente era espantoso, la lluvia torrencial azotaba su campamento .Escharcado y con lodo hasta las rodillas, costras de lodo había por sus gran parte de su uniforme, era un completo asco.

Intentó recordar que sucedía en aquel lugar y que era lo que le había sucedido, buscó en su espalda algún rastro de herida y encontró una curación en su cuello.

-Así que no fue una pesadilla...-Se afirmo a sí mismo, sintiendo una especie de alivio e impotencia, estaba vivo y humillado. No entendía como había llegado allí, pero en ese momento tampoco le importaba mucho.

Se dirigió a su zona de acampado, esperando encontrar un lugar para descansar, la enfermería no era un buen lugar, no si hay muertos por docena.

-¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!-Una voz llamó– ¿Quién es Gilbert Beilschmidt?-Pregunto una vez más.

-¡Yo!- Respondió sin mucho ánimo al escuchar llamar su nombre.

-Estas cartas son tuyas, se paso con las mías.

-Danken -Agradeció tomando el papel, anteriormente quitando sus guante húmedos y llenos de tierra seca-Miró la carta, apenas reconociendo la letra.

* * *

><p><em>De: Roderich Edelstein<em>

_Querido Gilbert_

_todo terminó._

* * *

><p>-Hijo de puta...- Murmuró arrugando la carta que parecía de algún papel reciclado, un apunte de cocina quizá por las instrucciones en húngaro.<p>

-idiota...-Quería llorar de rabia, sus nudillos estaban ya blancos de tanta presión al papel corrugado

Hizo pedazos y tiró el papel por algún lugar. En aquel momento abundaban tantas emociones por donde sus ojos pisaran que no permitiría ser roto y humillado una vez más y de alguna manera sintió alivio , si moría ya no se preocuparía más que por atormentarse en sus últimos momentos por su hermano y qué sería de éste.

Trato de ocuparse con algo más antes de caer al suelo por el dolor de estómago que aun lo doblegaba .Tomó la otra carta leyendo el remitente.

- Arthur Kirkland...-Aquel inglés, cómo no recordarlo si era el acosado favorito de Francis desde que tenía memoria.

_**Arthur Kirkland**_

_Te puedo sacar de allí_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Arthur?-<em>Se cuestionó. Claro, estaba soñando

_-Mmm no Natash no nos casaremos..._

-¿Quién es Natash?-Preguntó aun entre sueños. La realidad llegó a él, la luz y el frío fue lo primero que sus sentidos identificaron. Quedó unos segundos más sumergido en la apatía de levantarse y aun más en abrir los ojos, aunque identificaba que ya había luz sin abrirlos

-Katyusha... ayúdame...- Murmuró una vez más

Se preguntaba que decía entre murmullos Arthur, y desde cuando tenía esa voz tan infantil, si algo había en la voz de aquel hombre de cejotas, era ese tono rasposo y sexy. El único con ese todo dulce y bobo era el español, pero no estaba con él.

-Con quien demon...-Se levantó de un golpe, arrepintiéndose enseguida de aquello. Su cabeza y ojos no coordinaban con el tiempo espació, llevo una mano y cubrió sus ojos.

-Despertaste...-Se escuchó un murmullo de entre las blancas sabanas de satín. Era un bulto grande y suave, un par de ojos amatistas se asomaban de entre la las colchas tan blancas como la nieve ,para desaparecer de nuevo en ellas.

El frío recorrió su cuerpo regresando de nuevo a la suave y reconfortante cama compartida. Su mente hilvanó los hechos de la noche anterior, llevó al ruso a su hotel y...realmente tenía que aprender a dejar de beber con urgencia.

-Que demonios, ¡Aléjate!-El grito se apoderó de la habitación tan grande como una sala. Levantó su cuerpo de esa cama que parecía tragar a quien se sentara sobre de ella a causa de su suavidad.

Su piernas eran topes, su mente no era clara y su intención era lo único coherente .Notó como el ruso lo miraba con atención pero con cierta duda. Escaneó el lugar, sus pantalones no estaban y su cuerpo carecía de ropa, apenas su ropa interior, aquello lo lleno de enojo, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada sexual, no por su cuenta, y se sintió enfermo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Encontró sobre una silla su gabardina negra, busco en su bolsillo donde guardaba una navaja, una sencilla y fina navaja -Aquí...-Se dijo a si mismo sacando el arma.

-¿Qué haces? - Era suave, aquella voz tierna e infantil -regresa a dormir...-Pidió tranquilo, recostándose una vez más en la blanda almohada.

Acompaño su cuerpo que resultaba rotundamente frágil, tan delgado y ágil a sobreponerse a su descontento y temor, y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del gran hombre, sus piernas lo rodearon a horcadas sustrayendo solamente un gemido por su peso en el rubio. Sacó la navaja e inclinó el filo sobre el otro, quedando solamente a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Ya me recordaste-Dijo con un tono de voz inusual al normal. Sonrió haciendo enojar al otro hombre.

-Bastardo...-No sabía que decir más que algún insulto, recordaba pocas cosas que sucedieron en su estancia en la guerra, pero había algo que jamás olvidaría .-Eres aquel Psicópata que casi me mata..-

-Te salve la vida...-Acomodó mejor su cuerpo en la blanda cama –Si quieres puedes matarme-Afirmaba cerrando sus ojos con pesadez para abrirlos del mismo modo.

-Tú me hiciese esto-Su molestia no se oculto, señalo con su mano aquel lugar en su cuello donde un ovalo hecho de pequeños puntos se marcaba, una figura de mordida.

-Y tú esto.-Deslizo su mano por su oído, indicado con sus dedos en el arco de la hélix (1) una pequeña pero marcada cicatriz –Fue equitativo da.- Regreso a ese tono dulce e infantil.

Sus manos le jugaron una mala elección, tenía toda la intención de intimidar aquel sujeto, pero esa pequeña marca en su oreja le causo una sorpresa. Había olvidado que respondió a la mordida de la misma forma.

Separó la navaja del otro hombre, aventándola a un lado. – ¿Qué sucedió ese día?-Intentaba recordar, pero su mente le engañaba por momentos.

-Tal...Vez algún día te lo diga...-Liberó su otra mano debajo de la colcha, deslizando sus delgado dedos a la cadera de Gilbert.-Pasé muchos problemas por ti. –No era suficiente con no dejarlo escapar, la cara desconfiada de los ojos rojizos le causaba profundo interés. Permaneció observando, ¿hasta dónde lograrían llegar sus manos? , se preguntó antes de perderse sus largos dedos debajo de los calzoncillos del hombre de mirada prepotente.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto sintiendo incomodidad por esa confianza, en su mente pasaron muchas ideas respecto a qué hacer, estaba con el hombre que "Lo salvó" según sus palabras, además era el sujeto que lo llevaría a Moscú; estaba en una situación delicada.

-Tú amante es algo Masoquista ¿da?-Respondió con otra pregunta, adentrándose unos centímetros más en la ropa interior de Gilbert. Separo sus piernas y abrió, mostrando con mayor notoriedad su entre pierna al delgado cuerpo que estaba encima suyo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir la entre pierna de otro hombre muy cerca de la propia, era mucho mayor, y no estaba seguro si le gustaba o asustaba -Maso...-No terminó y mordió su lengua, había olvidado por completo la situación de el delicioso descontrol sexual de Arthur.

-Yo no tengo ningún amante..-Se arrepintió de sus palabras al notar la sonrisa que se asomaba en Iván. Los dedos delgados se perdieron mucho más profundos, tembló al sentir alrededor de su entrada dos dedos circular.

-Dej...-Callo de nuevo, no quería hacer nada con lo que se arrepintiera después.-Yo...ah!-Gimió al sentirse invadido por apenas la punta del los dedos, sus piernas se tensaron apretando mas el cuerpo que lo sostenía, y no pudo más que sonrojarse ante el bulto que crecía cerca de suyo.

El dedo de Iván entro por completo, causando un ligero temblor en Gilbert-Estas muy seco..-Sus labios temblaron ante tal escena, ese hombre albino que desde hace años llamo su atención en un campo de batalla, ahora estaba a horcajadas suyo y comenzando a reaccionar por la invasión a su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover su dedo, perdido en la cara de joven que simplemente le parecía suculenta.

-Este...-No articuló demasiado, el silencioso dolor que recibía en su entrada estaba nublando su mente de cualquier cosa que siguiera.- !Ah¡ -Un dedo más entro causando fricción y dolor, pero del mismo modo noto como su pene comenzaba a erguirse, marcándose en la tela de sus calzoncillos.

Reunió fuerza y con el intento de un tono normal de su voz pregunto-¿Esto equivale ir a Moscú?-Se sintió como una verdadera puta si su respuesta era afirmativa

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del hombre ruso , pero tan solo por unos segundos, realmente no había pensado que así se malinterpretarían las cosas.-No...-Detuvo todo movimiento dentro del otro cuerpo y lo liberó. Se sintió excitado por el gemido que escuchó al sacar sus dedos.

-Te llevaré conmigo a Moscú, de ti dependerá entrar con mi ayuda..- Su tono de voz cambio, no era suave ni tan fuerte.

-¿Y cuál es el costo?-Se sintió un poco perdido en los hechos. No se levantó ni hizo ningún movimiento

que rozara sus cuerpos.

-Nada, cumplo un favor a Arthur-Se decepcionó del momento, quería más de Gilbert-Agradécele a él.-Pero no quería nada forzado.

Las cosas eran extrañas, quien demonios era Arthur para conocer a semejante tipo. No dijo una palabra más y levanto su cuerpo del otro, busco una vez más su ropa, se vistió con rapidez y buscó la mirada del otro hombre, que permanecía clavada en sus movimientos.

-Tch..-Llevo sus dedos a su frente y acomodo algunos mechones de su cabello.-Te veré en una semana- Respondió, llevando sus manos a recoger la bufanda que le fue dada por Iván, titubeó pensando si estaba bien tomarla, pero le resto importancia y la acomodó en su cuello, llenado con un apenas distinguible rojo las mejillas del ruso.

Y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Sintió un dolor tremendo entre las piernas y una urgencia de tomar un baño frío.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás enfermo?-Le era inusual verlo tan callado, sosegado, sin tocar nada de su oficina, simplemente viendo desde la ventana el patio del hospital. Se acomodó mejor en su silla repasando el último párrafo antes de firmar aquellos historiales médicos, ser alguien que trabajaba en el sector salud le respondía con poca vida social<p>

-kesese.. para nada- Y sonrío como de costumbre intentando parecer el que era normalmente.

-Estas pálido.- En su rostro de nieve apenas rojo cuando la vergüenza lo invadía se mostraba tenso y pálido, temía por la salud de su hermanó, desde que regreso de la guerra su salud decaía por momentos.

-De que hablas, claro que no –Se angustió por la misma angustia que tenía su hermano hacia él, odiaba que lo cuidara demasiado, él era hermano mayor y no podía permitir que su hermano pequeño estuviera tan al pendiente de él, no todo el tiempo .

-Aun así – Masajeo su ojos, dando descanso a su vista ante la lectura.-Te revisaré-pauso-Ve al consultorio de aquí a un lado, no tardo-

-¡AH! Kesese pero si estoy perfecto - Su rostro palideció más. Si quitaba su ropa, lo cual tenía que hacer en una revisión médica era seguro que Ludwig se percatara de el estado de su cuerpo y como tal le regañaría todo el día.

-Hazlo...-pidió.

Se levantó y puso su cuerpo fuera de oficina de su rubio hermano -uu...-Tenía dos opciones, huir o aceptar el regaño de su hermano, y cualquiera de las dos era malo, recibiría regaño de cualquier manera. Se traslado al consultorio continuo, frío y blanco como debe de ser aquellos lugares, aunque en comparación con los lodosos y húmedos "consultorios" del campo de batalla, era el cielo iluminado, limpio y más cálido, a pesar del blanco tan solitario.

-Na, debes tener mucho trabajo, kesese solo estaba de paso- Guiñó y sonrió animado, le era complicado engañar a West como le gustaba llamarlo.

-Gilbert...quítate la ropa, te revisaré –No perdió tiempo, tenía muchas cosas aun que terminar. Caminó al estante de un costado, lleno de elementos y complementos al lugar, para tomar lo necesario

Se sintió como un muerto en vida, Ludwig iba a matarlo, él solo había ido para recoger sus gafas que pidió a su hermano, cuando hace días le asigno una cita con el Optometrista, esa vista cansada que poseía e estaba quitando aun más visión al verse forzado.

-¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa?- Recibió un chasquido como afirmación y seguramente en ese momento recuperó el color que no poseía. Por si fuera poco en dos días se mudaba a Rusia con el gran hombre, ya no faltaba nada por preparar, su equipaje y papeles estaban completos.

Sintió el helado estado del clima al liberarse de toda su ropa, excluyendo el pantalón. Se sentó en la mesa de revisión y se preparo para lo peor tan solo girara el cuerpo el fortachón alemán.

-¡HERMANO! –Encontró más rápido la respuesta –¡Qué te paso...! ¡Gilbert! ¿qué demonios hiciste?-En su cara podía caber más sorpresa, pero sería peligroso para sus nervios. Acercó con rapidez al otro y observo con mayor detenimiento la espalda –Con quien te acostaste-No mostraba inconveniente alguno en que su hermano gustara de hombres o mujeres, siempre se mostró indiferente a los gustos sexuales de su hermano, era una extraña situación, y aunque incomodaba preguntar como había obtenido esas marcas en su espalda, parecía más que obvio.

-kesese solo me caí-La vergüenza relleno sus mejillas, manchándolas de carmesí ante la mentira tan absurda. Pensó en completar con algo más, pero la cara del otro hombre no le permitió seguir.

-AH...claro que no, pero olvídalo...-Su cara mostró resignación, no estaba en condiciones de regañar al despreocupado de su hermano.

-...-No comento más, si algo no le hacía sentir mal era el desinterés y preocupación de su hermano, cosas tan contrastantes.

-Respira profundo. -Pidió

-oh, esta frío- Brincó un poco, el estetoscopio en su espalda estaba frío al igual que las manos del hombre más alto. Ludwig su atractivo hermano menor, de apenas 24 años de edad, semblante duro y principios claros. Es un tipo que no deseas tener como maestro ya que era sumamente estricto y aquella voz dura, gruesa y varonil causaba el terror de algunos.

-Respira-Pidió una vez más a lo que el hombre obedeció

Gilbert respiró hondo 3 o 4 veces hasta que con una ligera palmada en su espalda comprendió que era todo. Su hermano continuó con la revisión médica. Poco después termino el examen de salud, los ojos de Gilbert solamente miraban el suelo esperando tener la suficiente valentía...Pero al parecer jamás la encontró ni el momento, ni la fuerza para comentar que se iba.

* * *

><p>no pensaba incluir la parte de Ludwig ,pero se me hizo tierno el encontrarlos , más adelante aparecerá más.<p>

saludos.

hélix (1):es la parte externa de la oreja, la que típicamente se muerde en las yaoi (¿)

(2)La canción que cantan se llama Ich liebe dich

Musica: Edward Grieg Letra: Hans Christian Andersen

La Cancion original (Ich Liebe Dich. Op.5 No.3) fue compuesto por Grieg basado en un poema de Andersen,que es el creador de la sirenita.

dejo el link

http: /www.

youtube. com/

watch?v=zSOiawHEnp0&list=FLj9CiVvfmMWSjzicB_

mkmjg&index=11&feature=plpp_video


	4. Dulce lengua

_Title: **Show me your bones.**_

_Rating: NC-18_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Capitulo 4 –Dulce lengua _

_Hetalia de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

_Aclaro que he cambiado de sexo a algunos personajes para tener reacciones más interesantes _

_Petia – Ucrania (Katyusha, como muchos la llaman)_

_Nicolás – Natasha (Bielorrusia)_

* * *

><p>-¡Oye! despierta Ruso- Sus delgados dedos tocaron el grueso abrigo color beige-¡Iván!..-Lo llamó una vez más, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Frunció el ceño, pensando en qué hacer para despertarlo o bien salir de ese cubículo sin que se diera cuenta.<p>

El Tren rumbo a Moscú estaba detenido en medio de un pueblo perdido, en donde la nieve cubría más de 30 cm de alto, y la temperatura estaba bajando al grado de que en el termómetro viejo y algo oxidado de la puerta principal del vagón, marcaba -6.

Pretendía bajar y dar una vuelta por la estación, pero el espantoso clima lo hizo regresarse a la cabina que compartía con el desmesurado joven, dormido, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza recargada en el marco de la ventana.

-mmm...-Repasó con la mirada el lugar, esperando encontrar algo interesante que hacer, respecto al tiempo que tendría que esperar para que el tren, bien llegara a otra estación o llegaran a su destino final. La cabina era medianamente grande, de color rojizo con dorado, las paredes estaban tapizadas de una especie de tela satinada negra con figuras en dorado. Algo acogedor, podría decirse...

-Tengo frío...-Musitó a sí mismo tan bajo. Se acurrucó mejor en su asiento, opuesto al del otro. Pensó si realmente estaban tan lejos aún de llegar a la ciudad principal, llevaban cerca de dos días andando, realmente no podía ya estar tan lejos a pesar del clima.

Comenzó a preocuparse y, no era que el tiempo le comiera las ideas, simplemente era el sentimiento de continuar su viaje permanente a Moscú. Pensó en su hermano, seguro ya estaba buscándolo, si es que su "novia" no le había comentado algo o, en dado caso, sus amigos. Repasó la mala idea de no comunicar su viaje.

Resbaló su mirada al joven dormido, encogido en aquel asiento pequeño, parecía cómodo a pesar de todo el movimiento y ruido de la maquinaria al andar, se le ocurrió que tal vez este viajaba mucho o tenía un sueño rotundamente pesado en comparación de su persona que apenas y logró pegar las pestañas no más de 3 horas, para despertar por el bullicio de niños corriendo en el pasillo.

Repasó una vez más la cara blanquecina. No tenía gran cosa que hacer más que ver el paisaje detenido o la cara del Iván; Atractivo y pasible como un niño descansando, a diferencia de que no era un niño sino un joven adulto de quizá 25 años, no sabía su edad, ni nada de él concretamente. Sintió intriga, acaso ese joven era alguien importante en su país, o estaba casado con hijos, inmediatamente negó al ver su manos desnudas descansar sobre sus mismo brazos, ningún anillo en aquellos dedos largos y gruesos que habían estado dentro de él.

Su cara se sonrojó –Demonios...-Cerró sus ojos para intentar recordar esos gruesos dedos dentro, era excitante el solo pensarlo, lo supo porque sus dientes comenzaron a morder su labio inferior, suprimiendo con un leve dolor ese recuerdo.

-¿Por qué se detuvo...?-Murmuro Iván detrás de la bufanda que ocultaba sus labios rosas.

-¿Que!- Se avergonzó Gilbert, levantando sus parpados ante la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué se detuvo el tren?-Pregunto nuevamente el ruso, saliendo del pesado sueño que lo aprisionaba en sus brazos.

Afortunadamente había escuchado mal. Abrió la boca intentando contestar la pregunta, pero un hombre apuesto con traje negro de servicio interrumpió el lugar, adentrando medio cuerpo , y con voz serena comunicó que la marcha se detendría por algunos momentos hasta que se solucionara el problema, salió y continuo con su misión a la cámara siguiente.

-Mierda...-Maldijo Gilbert en cuanto el hombre dejo el lugar. Se acomodó desganado sobre el asiento de terciopelo rojo escarlata que se asemejaba a un terso diván. Enfrio sus ideas y meditó , podría ser una peor situación ;metido en un vagón de público , tumultuoso y fríos con desconocido, enfermo o niños gritones.

-Tch..-Chasqueó pensando que no estaba en un lugar verdaderamente malo, no había pagado por el viaje, de eso se había encargado Iván al pagar dos viajes a Moscú en primera clase con cabina individual.

-¿Tienes frío?- Pregunto notando como Gilbert se frotaba con timidez los brazos; de arriba, abajo, arriba ,abajo en un movimiento monójó sus orbes en las manos blancas del chico, solo unos segundos después de despertar de un sueño pesado que lo mantenía quieto desde hace varias estaciones.

El albino aparentaba estar sumamente molesto o incomodo por alguna razón, esperaba con todo su ser no ser "él" esa razón. Intentaba hacerlo todo bien; compró los boletos de primera clase, llevó y acomodó las maletas de Gilbert, a pesar de ser tremendamente pesadas. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para agradarle, era una reacción desconocida en su persona, no es que no fuera amable, pero había algo en ese joven que no lo mantenía tranquilo, visiblemente le gustaba : Joven, alto, para casi cualquier mujer, para el era simplemente unos centímetros mas bajo, gozaba de un buen cuerpo , no marcado pero si atractivo , con el que la mayoría quisiera llegar a la cama, y el no era la excepción. Era un hombre que gustaba de otros, las mujeres no eran suficiente, y Gilbert era un hombre, un hombre que creía llenaba suficiente aquel vació. Su mente y cuerpo luchaban una dura batalla , en la cual debían vencer a su urgente deseo.

Sus manos, en especial esos dedos suyos gruesos y toscos, unos dedos de Cellista , de músico, aquellos dedos con los que experimentaba muchos de los placeres de la vida , aquellos dedos invadieron una zona , aventurados, torpes y embriagados de alcohol tocaron el cuerpo de Bielschmidt ; llegando a terrritorió prohibido, pero excesivamente incitador. Pensó que necesitaba de Gilbert, y no como una sensación desechable.

-Un poco... -Comento- Solo estoy aburrido kesese-Mostro menos tensión en su voz, simulaba tranquilidad, realmente no quería indagar demasiado por ahora con el ruso.

_-**Iván...**_

-Puedo sacar una frazada si quieres de... -Detuvo su voz, juro escuchar la voz de su hermano (1), aun que era imposible pensar que así fuera.

Logro escuchar una multitud de voces arremeter en contra de algo que sucedía, Gilbert se levanto del asiento y abrió la puerta del cubículo, encontró que los guardias detenían a un joven bastante elegante de cabello rubio, semi-largo por delante, de ojos azules cautivadores como las tranquilas aguas de una laguna pero las facciones de hombre joven eran opacas a esa mirada, maniático sería una expresión adecuada para describirlo; Gritaba el nombre de alguien , tan desesperado que le daba miedo el solo hecho de pensar que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Que sucede...?-Recargo Pregunto el ruso recargando ligeramente su cuerpo sobre Gilbert, intentando ver que sucedía que producía tanto tumulto.-El...-Su cara se torno pálida , su compañero se extrañó notando esa palidez general.

Separó su cuerpo de más delgado, sus pies se movieron torpemente intentando alejarse, logrando sentar en su antiguo lugar y respirando pesadamente. Gilbert se extraño, regreso unos paso para observar la cara decaída y los ojos turbulentos en el rostro petrificado.

-Cierra las cortinas- Pidió en algún momento del shock, Gilbert lo hizo sin preguntar. Recargó su cuerpo una vez más en su lugar y, se encogió comenzando a sentir escalofríos conjugados con un profundo miedo. Tapó su rostro esperando que con aquello las cosas se solucionaran.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el albino sentándose a un lado. Beilschmidt logró retirar la bufanda que cubría el rostro acobardado.

-Eres una especie de asalta bancos ¿eh? kesese-Afirmó. Le causaba risa el miedo petrificante de Iván, era encantador su desesperado temor.

-Esta él aquí...aquí en la estación... ¡Me encontró!..-Murmuró aun más avergonzado que antes .El albino solamente rodó los ojos, pesando que era una broma del otro. Pero recordó los ojos azules del otro chico, tal vez tenían alguna relación.

- ¿Un amante olvidado? kesese –Se burlo una vez más, sonriendo ampliamente y recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Repaso la cara del blondo, concentrándose en esa bufanda añosa que permanecía en su cuello la mayor parte del tiempo, no requirió pensar que aquello se debía a una maña adquirida.

-¡NO! –Reclamó ante el malentendido impuesto por el joven de gabardina azul marino -¡Es mi hermano!..-Su rostro reflejó una sensación de incomodidad y turbación, conjugadas con un sentimiento de comodidad por no estar completamente solo y tener a su lado a un germano burlón.

Su boca se frunció-¿Hermano...?– No entendía, que acaso su hermano estaba loco, tenía una cara de maniático desesperado, seguramente tenía un historial policiaco, ya que el jaleo aun continuaba por detrás de las cortinas como si se tratara de un alboroto de grandes cantidades.

–¿Dices que te busca tu hermano? Ese loco de allá afuera-Coloco una cara realmente confundida, no conocía a nadie que le temiera a su hermano...pero repasó, quizá si, aquel pelirrojo violento y hermano mayor de Arthur.

_**-Cásate...**_

Un espantoso grito desgarrador provoco que encogiera los hombros y se apegara solo unos centímetros al cuerpo más cercano. –¡NO!-Chillo.

La cara de horror de Iván le asombro de tal modo que no debía ser una "buena persona". Llamo su atención una presión sobre si y unos brazos colgados a sus hombros-Que...-No esperaba la presión del cuerpo robusto de Iván al suyo. Respiró de manera cortada por la sorpresa y, la fuerza del abrazo que cada segundo se trasformaba en algo más .Las manos de Iván envolvieron su cuello para dar profundidad y sentirse más cerca de él .

-No te alejes..Da- Apegó sus labios a la mejilla de Gilbert murmurando con poca fuerza, sus manos se envolvieron al cuello del hombre menor, como un pulpo a su presa.

-No te vayas...-Las fuerzas de hablar lo abandonaron en aquel momento, se deslindó de la vergüenza adquirida anteriormente y se dejó llevar por el miedo que lo absorbía .Recordó que odiaba la soledad, el sentirse solo, aun estando en un lugar lleno de gente.

Decir algo, estaba de más. Continúo con su abrazo no correspondido a Gilbert que no interactuaba con él. Entendió que eso podría ser motivo de aceptación. Con un ligero temblor en sus dedos voluminosos se adentro con lentitud y levedad por el largo cuello del albino. Escalo y perdió ese nerviosismo al contacto con la tibia piel blanquecina, sedosa por excelencia desde su primer encuentro, se deslindó de el estrecho espacio y averiguó que existía más allá, encontrando la corta cabellera.

Pasaron los minutos y el incomodo momento continuaba para Beilschmidt, que sin decir palabra alguna, prestaba su cuerpo al abrazo de Braginski, que continuó.

La oscuridad llegó, inundando el lugar; sombrío y helado. Multitud de voces se escucharon, la sorpresa de tan repentino cambio. Las luces del pasillo eran las únicas que continuaba trabajando, aquellas se asomaban por una delgada línea que representaba el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo.

No quiso, ni logró escaparse el agarre, quizá a su asombrosa persona no le hacía mal un abrazo, preferiría uno de su hermano o de su cuñada, pero ante las circunstancia... no reclamaba demasiado. Después de un rato su pose se trasformó en una más cómoda, sus cuerpos continuaban abrazados (uno más que otro). Iván recostó su cuerpo de manera que logro estirar sus piernas en el asiento, arrastrando a Gilbert y proporcionando una posición más acogedora.

-Suelta mi hermosa persona, Iván- Fanfarroneó, intentando de alguna manera liberarse de los brazos fuertes del chico.

-No. . . – Contestó aun sumido en esa cabellera platinada, donde sus dedos se adentraban en la tibia cabeza. Los labios como terciopelo, sutilmente se abrieron, esparciendo el silencio con un tarareo suave.

-_¡Guby okayannye, Dumy potaennye_.-Deslizo las palabras en una dulce voz varonil - _Bestolkovaya lyubov', Golovka zabubennaya!_(2)- Olvidó la letra y simplemente repitió lo anterior.

-Soy realmente asombroso, lo sé... pero quiero que me sueltes bär (3)- No presionó más para ser liberado, cada vez que lo intentaba le resultaba sin sentido el hacerlo.

-Me resultó curioso que no...-Dudo, esperando un segundo a que su mente aclarara la idea- Te percataras de mí, en ese lugar.-

-¿He?-

-Sabias que había francotiradores por todo el lugar..-Sus labios se fruncieron pensando si estaba bien hablar del tema

Comenzó por tensar sus hombros, lo cual resintió el otro hombre e inmediatamente libero el agarre de sus fuertes brazos. Gilbert reaccionó de manera no deseada, apartándose sin saber el por qué de su acción tan sumisa. No esperaba que Iván abordara el tema tan delicado, sin embargo sabía que sucedería.

-Yo...- dudo, no se sentía seguro, no para contestarle con sus razones.

_Lamentamos las molestias, por favor regresen a su cubículo...-_El murmullo tumultuoso y la voz de algún trabajador trabaron el hilo de la conversación.

-Creo esto se quedara así mucho tiempo, dormiré un rato...- Se apresuro a tomar su asiento, regresando a su lugar para sacar sus botas. Evitaba la mirada de Iván, que perdido en su mente mantenía distancia, sus orbes moradas se movían al compas de las manos del albino, que quitaba sus botas con rapidez.

-Puedo ser tu almohada –Levanto sus cejas y, sonrió con picardía. Pretendía tentar terreno, la situación anterior había sido un error que rompió con su atmósfera deseada.

-¡Niet!, me dolería mi hermoso cuerpo kesese-Comenzaba a ser más inmune a sus aventuradas palabras, no se avergonzaba de insinuaciones homosexuales. Terminó de quitar sus gastadas botas, deslizándolas a un lado y acomodando mejor su espalda en el respaldo.

-Pero pasaras frío-Insistió. Sus dedos cepillaron su fleco, acomodándolo hacia la parte trasera dejando resbalar algunos cabellos de nuevo a su lugar.

-¡Niet! estaré bien- Las mejillas pálidas de su rostro enrojecierón, las iris rojizas continuaron el camino de los dedos anchos del ruso, esos dedos que le comenzaban a gustar, y que continuaban sobre su cenizo cabello hasta perderse.

-Los asientos son amplios para dos personas da- No utilizaba aquel tono infantil acostumbrado. Separó sus piernas, aun estando recostado, algo apretado en aquel sitio pequeño para su cuerpo. Su gabardina se resbalo por los costados dejando ver esos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-KESESESE ¡Jamás! –Su risa resonó por todo el sitio -Se que te gusto demasiado, pero mi hermosa persona sabe recono...-La palabras fueron mutiladas y, su sonrisa permaneció aun marcada en su semblante por uno segundos.

-Si me gustas – Contestó sin dificultad. Esos dedos robustos se encargaron de desabotonar los primeros botones de su gabardina. Columpió su pierna recargada en la rodilla de la otra pierna, que se encontraba doblada a causa del pequeño espacio para su tamaño.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió por la sinceridad escupida directo a su cara- No digas tonterías kesese – Pretendió no sorprenderse por la respuesta, no había razón, era bien sabido que era asombrosamente atractivo para hombres y mujeres.

-Me gustas desde que...-Sus palabras parecían cuchillos lanzados y, noto como este se incomodaba.

-Cállate – Mando, soplando con pesadez una actitud nada benevolente.

-¿Crees que miento? – Notó la cara avergonzada del otro, satisfecho y emocionado comenzó a acorralar la plática a su favor.

-...-El bochorno lo alumbro- Kesese seguro me confundes-

-Gilbert...tu cuello- Sus fabulosos dedos apuntaron la zona sensible. Desenredó sus piernas, acomodo su cuerpo y elevo su mirada, buscando los ojos confundidos de Gilbert.

- ¡Basta!-Esa mirada lo incomodaba, le comunicaba más que en sus palabras-¿Pretendes que te agradezca?-Bufo exaltándose - Ni siquiera sé que sucedió, ¿cómo sabes que fui yo? –Comenzó por irritarse, trasformando su frente en una acumulación de facciones desagradables, curvo sus labios y exagero su tono de voz.

-Realmente quieres saberlo...-Desatendió su tono de voz, perdiéndose en la dulce y seductora voz que no ocupaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tenerla. Repaso en destellos aquel día, que presumía recordar.

-...-Calló inmediatamente

-Entonces me permites intentar cortejarte.-Mordió su labio, mientras sus piernas elevaban su cuerpo.

-Me vez cara de mujer –Contestó ofendido e irritado, enfrentando la cara provocativa del blondo cenizo que comenzaba su andar- Estúpido rojo-Escupió las palabras justo cuando se encontraba enfrentándose al hombre de dedos deliciosos.

-Tienes piernas de mujer- No le interesaron las palabras ventiladas a su persona sobre su posición ideología. Esos dedos que tanto gustaban el alemán se perdieron en la garganta.

-¡Bastardo!-El peso era excesivo y no logro evitar que sus palabras sonaran forzadas y con esfuerzo. Pronto perdió el peso sobre su cuello, pero comenzó por sentirlo a lo largo de su pecho y deslizando hasta sus caderas.

-¡Míralas! – El color de sus ojos se trasformó en uno más claro, asustando. Las manos frías de Iván se perdieron en los botones de el pantalón de pana azul marino, desgastado por la cintura y bolsillos, el ruso sin esfuerzo alguno termino por deshacer del ojal holgado de los tres únicos botones

-¿Qué diablos haces? –Replicó asustado sintiendo que su honor se perdía conforme las hermosas manos de Iván se inmiscuían en sus pantalones - Deja de hacer esas cosas... ¡Braginski!-Llamo como último recurso ante su falta de acciones para deslindarse de las intenciones del rubio.

-Detenme conejito...- divertido y con mirada lujuriosa se atrevió a ser más que un simple acompañante de camino, acompañando a sus intenciones sus labios se adentraron en aquel pequeño espacio, su ombligo, interceptando de inmediato el dulce sabor que acompañaba la piel de Gilbert.

-Basta... –No creía ni en sus suplicas, la tibia lengua que navegaba en su medio cuerpo se adentraba en aguas más profundas, le provocaban una gran dicha, el tibio dulce húmedo que se perdía un poco más en sus caderas aspirantes a "un poco más" de aquello.- ¡AH!... No no - Demandó hipócritamente sintiendo la lengua envolvente de Iván resbalar a unos centímetros de su virilidad.

-Esta duro...-Susurró, para ayudarse con sus codos a abrir las piernas tímidas de Gilbert. Se acomodo hincándose de manera cómoda, adentrando su cuerpo a esa abertura sensacional.

-No lam...aaaa- Pero no recupero las fuerzas para impedir que lo abordara de esa manera tan simple, ni siquiera había hecho el verdadero intento por zafarse del acoso. Sintió un tremendo placer, la lengua de Iván era tan profesional como la de Arthur que en su lista de hombres con esas cualidades, el britanico era el primer puesto, bien alguien lo liberaba de su lugar, descarrilándolo al segundo. Guardó su voz de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió, tapando sus labios, pero su garganta lo delataba de manera impredecible.

-Tuss...-Extendió su palabra hasta donde la lengua de Braginski le permitió, el chasqueo de la boca del ruso y el liquido pre-seminal que escurría por la comisura de los delgados, fríos y húmedos labios, arrancaba cualquier palabra o pensamiento que deseara demostrar.-¡ah!.. Fried (4)...-Pretender que ese hombre cenizo no le causaba menor emoción, era un enfrentamiento contra su soberbia de macho alfa. La abertura de sus piernas se extendía, dejando expuesto por completo su miembro, ahora oculto en una boca, su cabeza se inclino hacia su parte delantera mordiendo con ello su labio, evitando cualquier gemido que lo exhibiera

Gilbert apareció en la vida de Iván un día espantoso, nublado y frío. Le sonreía a un joven alemán, atractivo de facciones finas y delgadas manos, se sintió intrigado, asombrado por su color, por su semblante y por el tono de voz tan molesto que tenía. Pero lo que más le gusto de él, fue el semblante duro que mantenía ante las circunstancias que lograba controlar, aquel día mato; Aniquiló al otro joven de un solo tiro, entre los dos ojos de color zafiro. El otro simplemente aparto su mirada cansada, pero jamás mostró sorpresa alguna. Al parecer los horrores de la guerra te marcaban de maneras indescriptibles.

Continúo observándolo, y también continúo matando o asustando a aquellos que quisieran por algún motivo acceder y aniquilar al rubio-albino. No le importaba asesinar a las personas, estaban en una guerra, no le importaba si estos sujetos tenían o no familia, si le arrancaba a una vida su felicidad, daba igual... a el también le fue arrebatada la suya ¿no?

Y ahora se encontraba como quería, tocándolo, haciendo de él un muñeco de su regocijo sexual. Pero no era un egoísta, busco en la mirada Gilbert una respuesta honesta e igual a la suya, y la encontró, cuando este de manera tosca arremetió contra si, traformando todo aquello en una verdadera oleada de sentimientos encontrados para ambos.

Los delgados, tibios y suaves dedos de Gilbert lo sacudieron de su entretenido pensamiento, cuando con sus manos pérfidas se adentraron en las hebras cenizas, que con doble intención presionó. Su cabeza se hundió más en la entre pierna y con ello perdió el hilo de sus miradas, corrompiendo el orgullo de Gilbert que pedía "más".

Obedeció las ordenes, esperando más ,mucho más de aquellas extensiones delgadas que marcaban su movimiento, las manos se extendía por toda su cabeza, dejando alborotado su tupé rubio , iba y venían de un lado a otro, sin ritmo, sin velocidad alguna. Esas manos se resbalaron por su cuello, dejando en certamen las marcas que cargaba, Gilbert no dejo de notar como la succión se tornaba más intensa, alborotando sus sentidos y descargando en sus labios un jadeo que lo avergonzó notablemente. Ante la descarga de placer, elevó y perdió el control en sus manos, desapegando su tacto al otro y sellando sus labios.

-Para.. yo... –Cerró sus ojos, perdiendo por completo la sensación de tiempo y espacio. Sus músculos se tensaron indicando lo que vendría, una riada de agrado le otorgó la sensación de bienestar a su cuerpo que se liberó, en consecuencia de su miembro chorreaba un espeso liquido blanquecino.

Esperaba aquello, conocía el sabor y la sensación que daba. Separo sus labios de la extremidad de manera descuidada, de sus labios goteaba .Miró a Gilbert respirar con pesadez, abriendo aquellos rubíes

-Tú- Modero el volumen de su voz inintencionadamente a causa de su fatiga, pero la visión de Iván ya a su altura mostrando aquella boca llena de espesor, fue su motivación. Terminó de abochornarse cuando este líquido se resbalo por la lengua rojiza empapada en fluidos de ambos.

De ese húmedo órgano escurrían pequeñas gotas, como de una flor resbala el roció de la mañana. Dejo caer el néctar blanco sobre el abrigo ajeno. No espero demasiado, su instinto lascivo y vulgar le pidió a gritos que robara aquello del cofre húmedo. Con poca fuerza y de manera burda se acerco a los labios carnosos del otro hombre, robando el aliento y mezclando sus bocas. El sabor le asqueaba, pero la sensación lo mantenía fijo a los otros labios que cansados le respondía de igual manera.

* * *

><p><em>-Sonata en G menor "Il pastor Fido".. de <em>Vivaldi _ y "_Hamburg Sonata", de Carl Philiph Emannuel Bach (5).- Reunió sus hojas sueltas por la amplia mesa.-Tiene las partituras Señor Beilschmidt

-No..yo.- Apenado y sumiso liberó las palabras de sus fríos labios, aquella estancia era cómoda, adornada como buen salón ruso afrancesado, lleno de buen gusto en cada rincón pero tan frígido.

-Es verdad, usted acaba de llegar a la madre patria-Era un hombre bonachón de gran estomago y cabello pelirrojo, carecía de anteojos y, sus movimientos se volvían torpes, chocando contadas veces con pequeños objetos. Aquello lo hizo sentirse al albino más incomodo que nervioso.

Iván le había conseguido una entrevista con uno de sus antiguos tutores, un hombre agradable y exigente a su oficio y, si bien la entrevista de características vánales sobre su persona no le complico en lo absoluto, la parte más compleja venía por delante.- tenga usted aquí tengo un juego de ambas. –Cortésmente entrego una libreta por demás delgada.

-Se lo agradezco- Su motivación se entregó por completo, al conseguir los papeles en sus fríos dedos sin guantes. El frio empeoraba como avanzaba el día.

-No se preocupe. –Pausó- Bien..,. Nos veremos el día 28- Levantó de su asiento y encaminó a la puerta, acompañado del albino - Asegúrese de estar a tiempo..- Y sonrío como un padre que despide a su hijo a un final contento, con sonrojadas mejillas y sonrisa en boca.

-Así será.-Olvido la incomodidad y sonrió de la misma manera amistosa

-Hasta luego –Se despidió por última vez el hombre. Abriendo la puerta pesada de madera barnizada.

-Con permiso...-Se trasladó del lado opuesto a la puerta y comento -Hasta luego-Antes de cerrar la puerta

Iván esperaba fuera de la estancia, en el pasillo de paredes color amarillo y piso negro con grecas blancas. Sus manos permanecían dentro de sus guantes, aunque estas sudaban intranquilas. Esperaba que su Maestro aceptara a Gilbert, realmente parecía mucho más nervioso que este, que al verlo mordió sus labios evitando no ser visto con una sonrisa ridícula.

-¿Qué tal? ¿da?-Se acercó lo suficiente para toparse cara con cara.

-Nada...-Respondió el alemán apático, pero con más falsedad que ninguna otra vez. Realmente estaba feliz, pero no quería demostrarlo frente al hombre de gran nariz y ojos de cachorro llorón ante la espera.

-¿Eh?-Sus facciones se hicieron divertidas, que sin más motivo para liberar una risa, a esa absurda y preocupada cara que se mostraba ante sus ojos rubís.

-¿Dónde está la salida..?-Parecía más una pregunta a sí mismo, ignoró sus ganas de reír y dio media vuelta en sus talones.

-Gilbert... ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto mirando a Gilbert. Esos finos labios curvados ocultaban una risita odiosa que le indicaba que había obtenido una audición, pero no estaba seguro de que todo hubiese salido tan bien como lo planeado.

-Nada que mi asombrosa persona no lograra –No logró ocultar más la fanfarrona y agradable sonrisa, logrando causar un alivio al otro hombre que aun preguntaba la situación.

-Te dieron fecha de...-Jaló su gabardina que resbalaba por sus hombros. Todo aquello porque apenas habían logrado llegar a la entrevista de Gilbert, su carro era viejo (por gusto) y el andar con la pesada nieve no ayudo en su peregrinaje.

Sus maletas estaban en casa de su hermano Petia, aquel montón de maletas que con tan solo pisar la casa las apilaron para salir lo más tan rápido posible a la entrevista de Gilbert. A consecuencia, su ropa y presentación eran malas, Gilbert carecía de abrigo ya que esta no quería liberarse de su blanca e "indiscreta"mancha.

-¿Y la maldita salida..?-Estaba impaciente por topar con los ojos de Iván que de manera tan natural respondía como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenido tiempo de pensarlo se avergonzoba, irritaba e inquietaba por lo que había sucedió en el vagón. Frotó sus brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo y esperando que el ruso alcanzara su abrigo olvidada en el asiento.

-Por allí ..-Señalo en dirección opuesta-¿cuándo es? –Entrego esa gastada y sucia prenda a las manos delgadas que esperaban con frío.

-El qué...-Se desentendido a la conversación, ignorando lo que preguntaba Iván. Se encontraba en un momento de emociones contradictorias. Realmente estaba feliz ante su situación alentadora, pero ese incidente pasado con Iván lo acorralaba en terrenos peligrosos.

-¿Continuas molesto?-Encontró el ceño fruncido del albino, mostrándose más confundido que molesto, apunto de primera estancia que se debía a lo que había sucedido en el tren no habían tenido el tiempo para hablar de "aquello" y tampoco es que lo desearan.

-¿Debería? –Escupieron sus labios -Tocaste mi hermoso cuerpo de esa manera...-Hizo un puchero, pensando cómo expresarlo, pero el hilo de la charla le fue arrebatado.

-Tu aceptaste que te tocara...y que te ...-Era obvio que no solo dependía de su persona lo que sucedió.

-¡Cállate! pueden escucharnos-Alboroto sus nervios, sonrojándose y con lentitud arrojando sus manos a la boca del prominente sujeto.

-Jaja da...-Le divertían las reacciones del ente de tez blanca-¿Vamos a comer algo? –El suave tacto de las hermosas manos de Gilbert se alejaron, permitiéndole el observar como se relajaba con sus últimas palabras.

-¡AH! Quiero cerveza...Kesesesesese -Se mostro entusiasmado- Soy muy guapo y necesito comer sabes...-Algunos elegantes hombres que caminaban cerca de allí, inmiscuyeron su mirada al escuchar semejante carcajada que lleno los apacibles pasillos.

-¡AH! , pero debemos pasar por nuestras maletas a casa de Petia...-Su cara se abrumó de pereza de solo pensar en ir a casa de su hermano, además de correr el peligro de encontrarse con su pesadilla en vida.

-Cerveza, cerveza-Gilbert cantó mientras robaba la bufanda larga y pesada del otro hombre, al igual que los guantes color marrón.

-Necesitamos ir por las maletas-Pauso- Mi chelo esa allí –Iván ignoraba por completo los pedimentos de la bebida favorita de Gilbert , así de como este le arrebataba los guates y bufanda por el frío que tenia.

-¿Qué haces? – Estiró sus brazos con la intensión de tomar las manos de Gilbert y quitar sus guantes, pero este simplemente trasformo su cara en una sorpresa.

-¡Ah! mi flauta- Olvido que sus maletas permanecían en la casa del hermano de Iván, restaba importancia si hibán por estas después, tenia demasiada hambre, pero en su mente se formo la idea de su único instrumento,una flauta , el objeto mas valioso que poseía.

-Pero...-Su cabeza se oculto en un pesado malestar, esperando que su otro hermano estuviera en la casa de Petia.

-¿Pero? – Se pregunto si había otra cosa que hacer,necesitaban ir por las maletas y despues a comer, ese era el plan en la mente del albino.

-Seguro estará él...-Su cara angustio, Gilbert sé pregunto de quien hablaba cuando se expresaba con esa caras y facciones tan patética y llena de horror, debía ser muy malo pensó.

-¿Eh, él? kesese ¡Tu amante!.. Él rubio psicópata! –Rió pensando en la cara de susto de Bragisnki.

-Es mi hermano...el...solo me quiere mucho –No tenía muchas armas con las que defender su amor fraternal, en su rostro se formaron pequeñas lágrimas saladas y rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, que le fue inevitable ocultar a la constante mirada de Gilbert.

-Kesesese. Claro- Era adorable verle tan pasmado por un novio loco, que encima mentía con que era su hermano.

-Además tu..er...-Respeto el hecho de que Gilbert ignorara el tema, pero el problema era que su hermano se daría cuenta enseguida de que el de ojos rubíes no le era indiferente en absoluto, además de que éste era demasiado coqueto sin darse cuenta.

-No te escucho...me estoy yendo...adiós-Parloteo, dando vuelta sobre sus talones e ignorando por completo la cara inquieta de Braginski, que manifestaba en su rostro la incomodidad por lo que de seguro sucedería.

Respiró pesadamente, mientras alcanzaba con la mirada al hombre fanfarrón -Gilbert es por allá-Despejo su malestar que lo fatigaba, antes de perderse por los amplios pasillos.

* * *

><p>-¡HERMANO!-Alto y atento se acerco para recibirlo con una amoroso abrazo -<p>

-¡Petia!- Una sonrisa dibujo su alegría. Recibió la muestra de cariño de igual manera por el otro chico de talle grande.

-Waaaaaa... te extrañe.- Un sujeto grande y llorón lo acorralo entre sus brazos, como si de una madre abrazando a su hijo se tratara.- ¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto el chico gimoteando, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus grandes ojos azul cielo, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo , gritaba, chillaba y balbuceaba, todo el mismo tiempo.

-Fui a Francia por unos negocios-Con trabajo respondió, el abrazo lo sofocaba. Gilbert notó como el ruso se mantenía en puntitas como una bailarina. Para no se asfixiado por su poderoso hermano y sin más no pudo evitar una risa .

-¡ah! , él es ...-La risa traviesa de Gilbert atravesó sus oídos, percatándose enseguida de su presencia.-El chico alem...-cesó su amoroso abrazo, para examinar mejor al chico albino, aquel que su hermano le contó hace unos días.

-¡JA!- Soltó una fanfarrona sonrisa al ver al amoroso hermano entrelazar miradas- El asombroso Prusiano- Corrigió.

Iván simplemente sonrió tímidamente, Gilbert no dejaba de ser tan fanfarrón ante nadie y en ninguna situación.-Él es Gilbert Beilschmidt- Petia, su hermano, era una persona agradable y amorosa, disfrutaba el pasar la tarde con él y sus extrañas situaciones de torpeza muy a pesar de ser un hombre grande en apariencia, pero algo flojo en personalidad. Estaba seguro que se llevarían bien con el albino.

-Mi hermano Petia –Se dirigió hacia el más bajo .Este simplemente sonrió y actuó como solo él lo hacía.

-Soy el hermoso Gilbert – Resaltó su tono de voz, expresando ese gran orgullo y elegancia que cargaba; acomodó su gabardina y se sacó los guantes ajenos que portaba, no sin antes acomodar un poco su cabello. Extendió su mano derecha con afán de un saludo formal. Iván simplemente continuo sonriendo y esperando que Gilbert dejara de coquetear con su hermano. –Puedes decirme Gil –

-Wa... mi hermano me contó de ti-Petia parecía alegre, la cara de Gilbert le causaba ternura, como si de un conejito se tratara. - Mucho gusto – Algo que le parecía encantador, no dejo pasar la oportunidad y sin más abrazo a él albino con plena confianza.-Soy Petia Braginski ¡Encantado¡- Separo sus brazos del cuerpo albino, notando como este se ahogaba entre su gran cuerpo y sin poder resistirse , abrazo de nueva manera soltando un ligero chillido de chica.

-kolkolkolkol ...-No se sentía cómodo, Gilbert recibía ese abrazo con algo de vergüenza, pero al fin de cuentas lo disfrutaba... _no estaba bien_- Bueno suéltalo Petia.. Kolkolkolkol – Su mirada se tornó un tanto pesada y, ese pequeño sonido que liberaba fue suficiente para que su hermano se percatara de la situación.

-Lo siento hermano- Los ojos azul cielo comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas, Iván no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, realmente su hermano era cariñoso casi con todo lo "adorable" que se cruzara en su camino.

-No pasa nada Petia da..- Contestó apenado

La situación le fascinaba, no era tonto para no entender lo que sucedía , cómo enloquecen por su hermosa presencia.

-Kesesese tengo para todos..-Algo andaba mal. Sin terminar de ofrecer sus grandiosos 5 metros, alguien le presionó la garganta robándole aire y, un desconsuelo intenso invadió su mano izquierda.

_Ese hombre de la estación-_Se resbaló de la mente del albino

-¡Nicolás! Suéltalo.-Las facciones de Iván se estremecieron, acompañado de una fuerte exclamación que estremeció a todos.

* * *

><p>- Como hermano, re refiero en su totalidad Natasha<p>

- La cancion que canta Iván realmente no se su nombre, pero puedo pasarles el link para que se deleiten (http : / / .com/watch?v =BUkQjX8eKe0 )

- BÄR es oso en alemán

-Déjenme decir que esta es una pista de alguien, solo busquen quien tenía ese nombre.

- _Sonata en G menor "Il pastor Fido".. de _Vivaldi _ (_http : / / .com/ watch?v=rCJtmrmN7xA)

_y "_Hamburg Sonata", de Carl Philiph Emannuel Bach ,ahora dejo los links de respectivas (http : / .com/ watch?v=b8AIGO0YNQ4&feature=related)

Sin mas un agradecimiento por continuar leyendo hasta este punto.

Agradezco rotundamente a por tus constantes comentarios, a yahoooo y nadeshcka .. gracias

Ahora espero continúen leyendo la historia y por supuesto dejando alguna duda, comentario etc, con gusto lo leeré.

me despido sin decir nada más y felices fiestas.

_**Este es el ultimo cap(re-editado) , el proximo sera nuevo y espero este para esta semana. gracias por leer **_


	5. El acordeonista

_Title: **Show your Bones**_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Capitulo **5**: El acordeonista _

_**Hetalia**__ de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, solamente escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

Aclaro varias cosas antes de comenzar, estoy segura que hay pocos lectores siguiendo la historia, aun así yo pretendo continuarla.

_Aclaro que he cambiado de sexo a algunos personajes, esto para tener reacciones más interesantes._

_**Petia** – Ucrania (Katyusha, como muchos la llaman)_

_**Nicolás** – Natasha (Bielorrusia)_

_**Vania** - Es el diminutivo de Iván , una forma cariñosa de llamar, así sucede con muchos nombres rusos._

* * *

><p>Se escuchó el grito de Petia como de Iván, tan lejano que juró se trataba de una mera ilusión, el joven albino de actitud prepotente y sonrisa fanfarrona no comprendía, no se daba cuenta de la extraña situación, simplemente se encontró cara a cara con un joven rubio de incomoda mirada.<p>

-¡Nicolás! –Pero de nada sirvió el llamado de Petia porque los brazos del joven se adentraron, rasguñando la cara y cuello del albino.

-El es mío mío mío...-Reclamó convencido de sus palabras- El no puede ser tuyo, él ¡me ama!– Bufo molesto –A tí no te puede amar estúpido alemán de mierda. . –Deslizó sus dedos arañando el cuello de Gilbert, causando dolor.

-No soy alemán...- Con esfuerzo contestó, arremetiendo con toda su fuerza contra las manos pesadas de su atacante, cuyo pulso era tembloroso, como un animal que repetía incansablemente su gruñido, sustituido por un "Me ama". Confundido Gilbert se sintió realmente amenazado por un demente desconocido; un joven rubio, de ojos azules, tez blanca y de facciones finas, atractivo. Vestía una gabardina azul petróleo, amplia y larga, grande para su cuerpo, ya que aparentaba ser muy delgado.

Todo pasó tan rápido, en un momento dejo de sentir la carga sobre su cuerpo, y únicamente observo el pie de Iván liberarlo; empujando al otro joven de una patada. Observo que Iván dirigía una mirada al joven derrotado a unos pasos, este correspondía inquieto y afligido, intentando con desesperación explicar sus acciones.

Petia se dirigió al Nicolás ayudándolo, asustado levando a su hermano menor del suelo. Nicolás avergonzado bajo la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, y pronto se perdieron por los pasillos ambos chicos.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto apenado y con una sensación de incomodidad. Repaso en su mente que Nicolás seguía siendo una amenaza y que debían salir pronto.

-¿Tú qué crees idiota?- Contestó en una mezcla de confusión y enojo. Se levantó aturdido de aquel suelo frío , preguntándose si no estaba en una especie de trance o sueño, como aquellos que tenemos cuando niños, para despertar asustado o en un peor final , en el suelo.-¿Quién demonios fue...? –Pero una voz detuvo su pregunta.

-Vamos- Tomó entre sus manos a Gilbert ayudándolo a caminar y ayudándose de su confusión lo tomo para salir

-Espérame en el carro, voy por las maletas. –Dio una mirada a Gilbert y dando media vuelta regresó esperando no encontrar la cara llorona de su hermano o a Nicolás.

-Hermano...- Una suave voz lo llamó enseguida abrió la puerta- Hermano no te enojes con Nicolás él... él ..

-Nicolás está...- Lo interrumpió Iván antes de entablar cualquier conversación que lo detuviera mas– Las maletas ¿En dónde están? .. Petia.

-Aquí, en la estancia.-Contestó asustado, llevó sus manos al pecho e intentó no asustarse por la molestia de su hermano menor, con esas facciones que eran fáciles de leer; una enorme rabia cubierta por una inocente sonrisa que causaba escalofríos.

Iván se adelantó pasando hacia la sala donde tomo varias maletas, y lo más importante su Cello, que permanecía cuidadosamente colocado en el sillón. No miró a Petia, pero entendió lo que intentaba.

-Hermano – Murmuró temeroso.

-Tranquilo, nos vemos.-Contestó saliendo.

**00000**

Llegaron antes de que anocheciera al departamento de Braginski .Gilbert pasó todo el camino preguntando quién era aquel bastardo , así como admirando en el espejo los rasguños , a pesar de estar bien, el ataque violento de Nicolás no lo dejaba de incomodar y con esfuerzo contestaba las preguntas del inquieto hombre a su lado, que parecía haberse olvidado del asunto al encontrar en su chaqueta unos papeles .

Entraron al departamento. El rubio siguió al albino, cargando las maletas y murmurando indicó al otro hombre que era en el último piso, llegando cansados, dejando las cosas en el suelo ,Iván saco la llave de su bolsillo y cargando varias maletas de una vez, entró detrás de Gilbert que con mirada curiosa buscaba registrar todo el sitio, no dejando escapar detalle alguno.

Se perdió en el decorado sombrío y digno de un soltero, lo sabía porque él era uno. Algo desordenado pero mucho menos que su antiguo departamento. Sillones color carmín y paredes color crema, muebles típicos rusos con grabados tan extraños que no eran de su gusto, la iluminación era escasa hasta que Iván prendió la luz principal y unas lámparas más que se encontraban en cada esquina de la estancia, dejando el lugar más cómodo a la vista.

Se percató de inmediato del desorden por parte de Iván, con montones de papeles, tazas e instrumentos salpicados por todo el lugar. Cómo lograba ser tan descuidado con sus herramientas de trabajo, se preguntó el albuginoso. Todo llamó su atención, pero sobretodo las piezas incompletas de acordeones y guitarras por pedazos.

-Los estoy arreglando - Iván notó esa mirada pesada de Gilbert por todo el decorado, sobre todo los instrumentos que por piezas descansaban inertes en mesas y suelo, abandonados desde hacía tiempo, simplemente se disculpó.

-¿Arreglando?-Preguntó inquieto.

-AH ... algo así ..- Calló, dejando las maletas por cualquier sitio, y recostando su Cello en su lugar especial, pasó a desabotonar su abrigo abandonándolo sobre el sillón. –Si gustas puedes tomar un baño ...conmi...

-Bien –Contestó quitando su abrigo, para continuar con sus zapatos olvidando modal alguno ¿Qué acaso el Rubio ya no había visto más?– ¿Donde es? –Quería limpiar todo rastro de los "errores" que la lengua de Iván se esforzó en marcar.

-Está en la habitación, la puerta de allí. – Contestó el ruso apenado por el desorden que existía en su habitación y baño. Necesitaba ayuda de alguna persona que le limpiara cuando no estaba. Vio como Gilbert sin zapatos se perdía en la oscura habitación, y pensó por un momento que debía de estar agotado; no había comido en todo el día, además de los nervios por la audición sin olvidar a Nicolás con sus enfermos celos.

Pasó a la cocina para preparar la cenar. Escuchó el sonido de la regadera y se apuró para tener lista la cena. Cocinó algo sencillo, esperando que fuera del gusto de Gilbert. Pensó en las heridas de albino, esperando que éste encontrara el botiquín con algo de gasas y alcohol en el mueble del espejo. El timbre del teléfono lo alejó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?...ah Papá...- Su voz se suavizó detonando algo de alegría.-Bien, y ¿usted?

El albino salió del baño, con una sensación reconfortante y cómoda en su cuerpo, sintiendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento entusiasta, aquel que uno porta después de limpiar su cuerpo, o eso imaginó .Notó que no tenía ropa que ponerse, y enredando una toalla sobre la cintura y una más sobre los hombros salió de la habitación de Iván aproximándose al pasillo, que dirigía a la estancia, escuchó al rubio hablar por teléfono, parecía contento y algo nervioso, decidió escuchar un poco más antes de pasar.

-Si papa iré... Pronto, por ahora no puedo...ah sí Cuídese adiós – Colgó el teléfono suspirando, abandonando sus fuerzas de resistencia, tendría que ir pronto a visitarlo su no quería tener problemas serios.

-Tsh maldito cuadro... ¡ah!-Sus ojos toparon con un cuerpo semi-desnudo, peleando con lo que era uno de sus cuadros, ahora hecho pedazos en el suelo. Era un actitud altanera y grosera la que portaba Gilbert en cada poro de su piel, algo que era de poca importancia para un hombre de paciencia como Iván, que seguía sin molestarse por ser invadido en casa por un "casi" desconocido, que destrozaba en pequeños pedazos cualquier duda que surgiera de su cabeza con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

-AH...AUCH.- Chilló levantando su pie, encogiendo los hombros y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto extrañado, miró sus inútiles movimientos y evitando pisar los pedazos de cristal roto, que ante sus pies mostraba debajo de ellos una fotografía vieja, de un niño.

-¿Tú qué crees idiota? –Molesto recargó su espalda en la pared fría, erizando su sentido del tacto. Levanto su pie observando cómo pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían, tan pequeñas que le parecía una exageración el dolor que sentía.

Dio algunos pasos hacia el chico, admirando sin perder detalle del cuerpo esbelto y ya poco marcado-Eres más delgado daa –Y mordiendo su labio inferior amenazó con dos pasos más, era un especie de trance el que lo invadía, dejándolo varado en la tierra de las fantasías y placeres, Gilbert tenía y poseía todo lo que buscaba, era una percepción tonta en una realidad absurda, pero muy dentro estaba seguro que el chico inquieto y escandaloso era su calor, esa tibia sensación que buscó en muchos lugares. Extendió su mano, y como si se tratara de algún objeto sagrado, con temor avanzó.

-Cállate tonto, mi cuerpo es hermoso–Cortó las peligrosas intenciones de Iván, lo que menos necesitaba era otro momento íntimo ese día-¡Dame mi ropa! - Observo como el rubio se abría paso hasta alcanzar una maleta mediana color azul, que una sonrisa en su boca pregunto– ¿Es esta? da –Comenzando a cortar distancia, sintiendo y entonando de un modo un infantil.

-Esa dámela. . –Estiró su brazo sin dejar de recargar su cuerpo en la fría pared, bajo su pierna y su mano libre permanecía sobre la orilla de la toalla que apenas cubría su zona "privada" ya que temía que se resbalara.

-Tómala – Quedo a unos centímetros de tenerla en sus manos y huir a la alcoba, pero antes de que los dedos de Gilbert lograran su objetivo Iván retrocedió un paso–Aquí – Mencionó en alemán, intentando irritarlo.

-Ruso tonto dámela.- Irritaba su humor, regresó la mirada a su pie, sangraba y formando una pequeña mancha en el piso color negro después de permanecer unos segundos allí.

Iván se divertía. Molesto Gilbert simplemente bufo, esperado que el infantil juego de Braginski terminara, cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.-Estoy cansado, dámela -Insistió una vez más de manera pacífica, estaba agotado y por mucho que deseara, no podía dar más guerra.

-Bien...da – Respondió adelantando sus pies hasta Gilbert que sin siquiera percatarse fue atacado por dos fuertes brazos que lo arrastraron a la habitación de regreso.

El delgado cuerpo de Gilbert revoto en la suave cama de colchas color durazno, con hermosos girasoles bordados en las orillas. –¿Que..? –Recuperándose pronto del secuestro se levantó sobre sus codos, y mirando a su alrededor buscó pista del ruso antes de comenzar sus insultos. Se encontró con sus manos aun sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla blanca en su cintura y con una mirada rápida encontró al otro hombre salir del baño.

Braginski salió del baño, con una caja mediana en las manos-Seguramente no viste el botiquín...-Murmuró arrodillándose a las faldas de la cama .Gilbert terminó de enderezare quedando sentado en la cama.- Dame tu pie. –Ordenó, sacando una torunda remojada con alcohol. –Deja - No mostró intenciones de hacer caso, pero unas frías manos le tomaron por sorpresa, envolviendo su pie una sutil caricia que, sin esperarlo, comenzó a limpiar la herida con delicadeza.

-Arde –Colocó su tobillo sobre su muslo y aunque ensuciando su pantalón gris claro continuo. Dio un vistazo a la cara de Gilbert, que apenado no mostraba inconformidad, más que el escozor del alcohol en su piel.

-No te muevas demasiado- Mirándolo encontró el puchero infantil de una cara avergonzada al ser sometida tan fácilmente, terminó de limpiar pronto, vendando con un poco de gasa la zona. Gilbert perdido en su intento de indiferencia se carcomía las ganas de quitar a Iván, que con unas heladas manos curaba su cuerpo, olvidó prestar atención a la realidad y pronto sintió el ardor en su cuello, percatándose de que tenía rasguños en gran parte de este.

-¿Quién era el loco que arañó a mi asombrosa persona? kesese... – Permaneció quieto, con el pie aun sobre el muslo del ruso. Los rasguños poco le importaban, estaba más lastimado su orgullo y siendo más sincero con él mismo, estaba asustado por un hombre loco que lo atacaba de la nada.

-AH él...es mi hermano- Evitó la mirada carmesí y con poca fuerza confesó su parentesco con el joven. Regresó sus ojos a Gilbert, observando una majestuosa vista de la "hombría" de Gilbert, el cual era inconscinte de este detalle.

-¿Tú hermano? pero si dijo que eras suyo – Iván se deprimió, odiaba abordar el tema de su hermano. –No me digas que...-Pauso y ordeno las ideas en su cabeza - KESESESE tu hermano está enamorado de ti – La habitación se torno envuelta en una pesada carcajada que incomodo a Iván.

-¡AH! demonios se mas sutil con mi hermoso cuerpo ja!-Paró su risa al sentir las manos de Braginski presionar sobre la curación - Al fin de cuentas fue _TU _hermano el que lo hizo kesese – Eso no fue motivo para detener su burla, y con una voz molesta y pesada continuó, remarcando el "Tu" comenzando a reír de nuevo.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-Bonita vista Gilbert da-Sin dejarlo actuar, resbalo su mano por la pierna de Gilbert pero esta fue interrumpida por la mano del albino que lo empujo.

-¡Ah! –La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, notando como Iván tenía una esplendida visión de sus piernas y a donde comenzaban estas, apenado y con nervios desvió la mano de Iván que pretendía llegar mucho más lejos que solo sus pies. -Bastardo deja... ahh mi ropa – Replicó, llevando sus manos a la toalla que cubría su intimidad, y la presionó, como si con esto lograra cubrir más.

* * *

><p>-Tú ruso no es muy bueno, no es así Joven Beilschmidt o debo decir... ¿Señor?- Alto y elegante, un hombre de facciones duras inspeccionaba cada detalle. Gilbert nervioso y tenso, jugaba con los botones del traje azul oscuro que portaba, con sus orbes miraba el paso lento y pesado del hombre de cabello negro azabache: Su evaluador.<p>

-Ah! jaja... Joven –Hizo una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire- Aun confundo algunas palabras señor..Houlés- El ruso que empleaba con Iván era cortado, pero aun así este parecía entenderle o ayudaba en su comunicación hablando en francés, un idioma que manejaban mejor ambos para comunicarse.

-Continuemos- La amplia espalda del viejo hombre se recargo en un gran sillón, perfecto para el salón.- Yo evaluare su técnica con instrumentos de cuerda ¿Hay alguno que usted sepa tocar?-Tan correcto como serio dirigió una mirada fugitiva a los zafiros inquietos -Y ya que no le informaron de mi evaluación le daré libertad de elegir –Sonrió impaciente, esperando con ansias la respuesta del joven. El hombre peinó con sus dedos los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente para continuar mostrando una elegante y hermosa sonrisa ,que puso inquieto al albino, pensando quizá de más en el significado de la sonrisa.

- El Cello. –Respondió deslizando sus manos en sus muslos, limpiando el sudor que mojaba sus manos.

-Claro puede tomarlo-Estiro su brazo con la mano abierta, indicando el camino hacia los instrumentos- ...o si trae consigo el propio –Preguntó cerrando la palma de su mano , y regresando el brazo a su torso.

-Lo tomare.- Evitó a mirada gris que lo seguía, un hombre de cabello negro, tan blanco como la espuma del mar y con unos ojos color ceniza.

-Por favor-

Fuera del enorme salón Ivan esperaba a Gilbert. Paciente y con ilución esperaba que el albino no cometiera muchos errores. Recargó su espalda sobre la base del cómodo sillón de tafeta tornasol color uva, un tono muy singular en esa tela tan fina. Pronto percibió el sonido de las cuerdas estremecer y comenzar, la melodía era suave, como si cargara una enorme sensación en un muy fino andar; sintiéndose cómodo, como si flotara e inmediatamente se transportó fuera del frío Moscú, de la helada Rusia y muy muy lejos de su soledad. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de una sensación tibia y placentera , sentía como se diluía con las notas, con las cuerdas, con la madera, como los dedos de Gilbert que resbalaban por las finas cuerdas .

-Ah...-Ahogo un gemido y retumbo con él la sensación de comodidad, recordando los escasos momentos de compartió con su madre, en aquellos campos rebosados de amarillo; con los majestuosos soles que bailaban con el pasar del viento, así como Sonia, su madre, que le cantaba hermosas canciones rusas, así como en otros idiomas, era una mujer con un conocimiento lingüístico impresionante, o quizá solamente lo creía así por ser su madre, admirador de ella en todo momento.

_-Vania(Ivan)... -Sus recuerdos se remaron al pasado seco, con el dulce nombre en diminutivo con el que su madre solía llamarlo._

Algo lo sacó de esa agradable sensación, que impidiéndole respirar. Abrió sus ojos al mundo, la luz suave que se filtraba por la ventanas enormes, fue lo más molesto, pero además de eso continuó sintiendo que algo le presionaba la nariz.

_-Vania...-Escucho una vez más._

_-mm...-_ Descansando, el ruso esperaba paciente a Gilbert fuera de la oficina de el Profesor Pierre Houlés, elegante hombre de educación sublime. Movió su cabeza intentando con eso alejar el molesto peso – ¿Qué? – Se preguntó terminando de abrir por completo sus orbes, topándose con una sonrisa fanfarrona y hermosa de Gilbert.

-Oso tonto, te quedaste dormido –Murmuró con la felicidad dibujada en sus labios. Un puchero se acentuó en sus labios, haciendo creer a Iván que de no estar allí le robaría un beso a esos delgados labios.

-¿Terminaste?-Tardó unos segundos en contestar e inspeccionando si realmente estaba despierto. Consternado se pregunto si estaba lo suficientemente dormido para escuchar como lo llamaban Vania, aunque eliminó la idea pensando que Gilbert se filtró en sus recuerdos con su escandalosa voz.

Bufó molesto, esperando obtener más atención-Creo que es obvio kesese mi genial persona lo dejó asombrado - levantó sus manos eufóricamente, auto-señalándose con ambos pulgares.

-¿Y te fue bien? –Comenzó a sentirse por fin despierto totalmente y preguntó a Gilbert.

-Lo estoy diciendo, ruso – Escupió en un tono molesto, esperando con eso despertar el interés del otro en su gran persona. Examinó la cara pálida de Iván que perdido en algún sitio, sus ojos paseaban por la habitación esperando encontrar algo o asegurarse, y eso consiguió molestarlo.

-Gilbert, estás de buen humor da . . . – Separó su recuerdos de la realidad actual, esperando con eso no irritar más al germano que lo miraba fastidiado, con los brazos cruzados ofreciéndole esa visión atractiva de su persona ; un distinguido traje azul marino con camisa blanca acompañada de un chaleco de estampado escoses en tonos grises y una corbata del mismo azul marino pero de una tela satinada , además de un peinado distinto, con todo el cabello hacia atrás, dejando ver su blanca frente. Por su mente pasó la idea de ese hombre era elegante y poseía asombrosos modales, sumiso y hermoso: imaginó a aquel atractivo hombre en una velada, tocando el piano, alguna pieza tan fina como sus delgados dedos, tan suave como su misma piel y tan pasional como aquellos rubís.

-¡Ah! ¿Me estás escuchando?-Levantó la voz, percatándose como ambas amatistas lo contemplaban, pero sin escucharlo en absoluto -Te estoy diciendo que el maldito clima me molesta.-Viró su cabeza, perdiendo el contacto visual con el gran hombre, enseguida resbaló sus dedos hasta el nudo de su corbata deshaciendo el nudo.

-Señor Iván – Dos cosas lo despertaron, la primera fue como Gilbert comenzó a desbaratar su atuendo, sacandose la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa,acabando con el encanto de verlo como un hombre elegante, arreglado, atractivo y no es que no lo fuera, solo que aquel estilo desarreglado era uno mas propio a su carácter. La última cosa que lo regresó a su realidad fue la dulce voz de su lacayo escurrirse por el lugar.

-¡Toris! –Contestó ante el saludo del chico castaño.

-...- Gilbert observó la escena recordando al adorable chico que vio por primera vez en Francia, pero este parecía tan cercano a Iván que cuando se acercó para entablar conversación un sonrojo ilumino sus mejillas.

-Buenas días señor Iván, por fin lo encuentro – Tímido se inclinó mostrando que el hombre más alto le provocaba algún tipo de temor.

-Que tal Toris, ¿Qué sucede? casi nunca vienes aquí –Levantó su cuerpo de aquel sillón morado, acercándose a Toris que le sonreía sin motivo alguno, mostrándose algo nervioso.

-Acabo de regresar de Suiza y pasé a ver a su pad...- Desvió su mirada por solo unos segundos, observando al joven de traje azul que miraba incómodo la escena. Enseguida regresó la mirada a su jefe que le sonreía de una manera algo extraña.

-Ah eso...daa Podemos ir a comer algo y me dices daa – Notando la timidez del chico castaño por Gilbert .Pasó sus manos por su cabello y miró a Gilbert que lucía un tanto confundido.

-Ah lo que usted diga Señor Iván –Pausó- además le traje un regalo de su padre..-Mostrando el maletín que colgaba de sus manos, sonrió.

-AH...- Notó sorprendido el color rojo de la maleta que cargaba en sus manos el chico castaño- Un Garmoshaka (1) –Sus palabras respondieron la incógnita, arrebatando de los labios de el chico castaño la respuesta -¿Vamos Gilbert? – Preguntó al joven albino, que sin contestar caminó sobre los pasos de los otros dos hombres-

* * *

><p>-Entiendo... entonces es el 20 %...-Murmuró el ruso.<p>

En su mente exclusivamente escuchaba parloteo. Iván continuaba entablando una tediosa conversación con Toris, un elegante joven de apenas 24 años, de cabello color avellana y ojos contrastantes color verde esmeralda. Al parecer era lo suficientemente hábil como para administrar gran parte de las cuentas del negocio familiar de los "Braginski" o eso era lo que el albino entendía de la tediosa conversación. Centró su mirada en el conjunto de músicos que adornaban el lugar con su melancólicos cantos, llamaba su atención en especial un gran hombre de asombrosa voz; tan llena de energía que juraba sentir en cada palabra quemar su piel y con cada palabra viajar a esos lugares que tanto remarcaba. Aburrido de la conversación presto más atención; una muy suave, en una melodía lenta y suplicante que se trasformaba en algo mucho más emocionante.

_Soñar y nada mas  
>con mundos de ilusión,<br>soñar y nada mas  
>con un querer arrobador,<br>soñar que tuyo es el  
>y vive para ti,<br>soñar siempre soñar  
>que dicen que el amor<br>es triste despertar..._

Tomó el vaso repleto de Vodka, odiaba esa bebida, pero no logró encontrar nada de su gusto para un día tan bueno. Continuaba bastante excitado, su audición no dejó de ser buena, realmente sentía seguridad de ser aceptado, pero aquel triste vals/tango lo inquietaba, con su letra, como si tratara de desojar sus sentimientos, dejando salir su verdadero sentir...

Los dedos secos de acordeonista, del tanguero, de músico, de intérprete o simple aficionado, cualquiera que fuera le emocionaban, era un sonido que siempre le había causado emoción dentro, muy dentro. El Bandoneón (2) un instrumento alemán, comenzado como música religiosa, para convertirse en un instrumento popular en diversos estilos de tango, polka, folklor etc. Familiarizado con él, el objeto de fuelle amplio y pesado, de compleja interpretación según algunos.

Con aquellas frases, sentía estar en una patria muy lejana, hispana -_Soñar y nada más (3)-_Murmuró. Recapacitó si todo su esfuerzo por salir de Francia valía realmente la pena, dejar todo .Dio un trago hondo, tomando por completo el contenido del vaso, a favor de olvidar aquellos momentos incómodos. Pensó en la posibilidad de no ser aceptado, de quedar una vez más fuera de su "anhelo"

- _Soñar y nada mas  
>con noches de inquietud,<br>que misteriosas van  
>cantando amor y beatitud,<br>volaran las estrellas  
>de divinos resplandores,<br>y en esa eternidad  
>vivir un ideal<br>soñar y nada ¡mas!-_

-Con _noches de ..._

- Inquietud –Robó la última palabra mostrando una sonrisa -¿Que sucede Gilbert?-Preguntó Braginski, colocando su barbilla sobre su mano, que recargada en la mesa, le daba una altura más próxima al albino. Con ojos tan destellantes como dos diamantes morados, inexistentes e inexplicables, se preguntó qué efecto tenía el Vodka en el para ver de esa manera a Ivan.

-Ah kesese nada – Tomó un vaso más de ese insípido líquido, ignorando el hecho del ruso lo miraba con simpleza, esperando cualquier otra palabra o acción torpe de su parte para tomar pie a las burlas. Aunque pensó una vez más que se trataba de su poca tolerancia y el alcohol en su organismo- ¿Y Toris? –Giró la mirada, no encontrándose con nadie más que el ruso y su sonrisa.

-Se ha ido-Sin moverse señaló la puerta del Bar.- Parecías muy interesado en el tango..-Resbaló su barbilla, dejando que su mano sostuviera su mejilla tibia.

-¡Ah! vaya...- Ignoró las últimas palabras del rubio, y continuando con su noche pacífica continuó escuchando las suaves y nostálgicas canciones.

Tomaron como si se tratara de un gran festejo, mientras Gilbert bebía un vaso del incoloro alcohol, Iván con mayor aguante lo rebasaba tomando 2 o incluso 3 vasos. Las risas y burlas adornaban su pequeña mesa, en el rincón donde el ruso solía tomar, el ensamble de música, hacía horas que había partido, dejando un grato sentimiento en el albino, que atento terminó de escuchar hasta la última pieza.

-Pues tu eres tan enorme que dudo que te logre ver atractivo una mujer- Gilbert pasaba a un nuevo nivel de volumen en su voz conforme los vasos se vaciaban ,para ocuparse una vez más, sin esperar siquiera a comer algunas botanas que permanecían casi intactas sobre la mesa.

-¡Heee! ¿Gustarle a una chica?

-Kesesese ah pero le gustas a ese lindo chico, jajaja Nicolás kesesese – Sonrió y carcajeó, gustoso de molestar al ruso con su hermano, en algún lugar tenía que desechar su molestia.

Las burlas de Gilbert acabaron cuando unos suaves labios abrumados de vodka le privaron emitir un sonido más, cualquiera que fuera, siendo tomado por la boca de Iván, que degustó con total dicha los labios carnosos del albino.

Perdido en su mar de sueños que el alcohol le regalaba, con movimientos torpes y con poco éxito intentó despegar sus alientos. Sus manos se atrevieron a salir a jugar, comenzando su recorrido por los gruesos y fuertes ante-brazos de Braginski, intentando con esto salir del acalorado beso.– Basta...- Las palabras escaparon de la comisura de sus labios

Perdido en los brazos de Iván, dio un corto recorrido hasta sus grandes manos, que perdidas en su cuello, jugaban causándole cosquillas -Bas...- Murmuró una vez más consiguiendo sacar las manos Iván de su cuello.

-¿No te gustó? da- Preguntó sonriente, satisfecho de obtener su ansiado beso .Aun chocando sus labios y mezclando sus soplos Iván intentó nuevamente unir sus labios, siendo inútil.

-No, ¡idiota! - Negaba mientras Iván seguía deleitándose con el sabor embriagante de los labios carnosos que con dificultad se alejaban de los suyos

-Vamos a casa...-Arrastró su petición al percatarse que estaba ya lo bastante ebrio para no defenderse, era necesario retirarse de allí antes de que Iván aprovechara la situación en la que estaba, y en la que el mismo había caído.

-Pero es temprano..-Reprochó al mirar que la cuarta botella que aun no se vaciaba, aunque en su cuerpo no quedaba más aguante.

-NO ME IMPORTAAAAA –Gritó llamando la atención de pocos que ya se encontraban en el lugar -kesesese me voy – Tomó su gabardina del perchero, y con tambaleos llegó hasta la puerta olvidándose de cualquier cuenta a pagar.

-Espera, alemán idiota- Pagó la cuenta y salió sobre los pasos del otro hombre que con paso rápido oscilaba en la nieve, carente de todo equilibro.

-No soy alemán ,ruso –Escupiendo lo último huyó de su cazador, pero aquella frase le pareció importante por contestar y aclarar –Prusiano- Corrigió para adelantarse al carro de Iván.

-Gilbert no puedo manejar, estoy muy ebrio daaaa –Terminó por alcanzar al albino, lo abrazó por los hombros, recargando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.-Y tú tampoco ja ja ja –Río infantilmente

-¡Que! Ahora lo dices – Se arrepintió de salir del bar en medio del atardecer, la temperatura comenzaba a descender y el viento tan frío le curtía la cara , dejándole escazas ganas de caminar- suéltame.-Reclamó zafándose de los brazos que lo devoraban.

-Estoy muy ebrio daaa- Comenzó a caminar - Vamos.

-¿Caminando? ,Estás loco... esta helado..-Los efectos del alcohol ayudaban a que el titiritero de sus brazos calmara, pero su cara y cabeza desprotegidas eran presa fácil de humedad.

-No llores, iremos a casa -Sonrió pensando que a pesar del clima, el regresar acompañado a la casa era mucho mejor. -Está cerca- Afirmo tomando mejor la maleta roja en sus malos, y comenzó su andar.

-Mierda- Maldijo siguiendo al rubio.

-Cállate conejito daaa..-

Caminaron por algunos minutos. Gilbert evitaba iniciar cualquier conversación con Iván, que caminaba apenas unos pasos delante de él, la tarde llegaba a su fin, entintando el cielo con colores obscuro; nubes negras nublándolo la poca luz. Su mente regresó a los mejores climas que pasó en Italia del sur, donde el sol enrojecía su pálida piel, tostándola con un tono arenoso muy suave, como aquella arena de mar, que no es completamente blanca. El duro y crudo frío de Rusia solamente enrojecía su piel curtiéndola y causando ardor, lo odiaba.

_Quiero ir a Italia_

Pensó en lo reconfortante que sería el ir a las playas de Italia del sur, o a los campos de trigo. -¿Qué es eso? ...-Algo lo apartó de sus vacaciones mentales, viendo un maletín rojo mediano que cargaba el ruso desde que entraron al Bar.

-Esto... verás.- Bajó el maletín, sacando de él una especie de acordeón mediano, para colgarlo en sus brazos.

-¿Un acordeón? de de donde lo sacaste – Preguntó no recordando que lo llevara consigo, había visto uno en el departamento del rubio el cual estaba roto y le faltaban botones.

-Un regalo... – Contestó al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar una melodía –Es "Garmoshka" –Corrigió el más alto comenzando nuevamente a sonar una melodía lenta, triste, suave y larga.

_Очи чёрные, очи страстные_

Ojos negros, ojos apasionados

_Очи жгучие и прекрасные_

Ojos ardientes, hermosos

_Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас_

Cómo os quiero, cómo os temo

_Знать, увидел вас я в недобрый час_

Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito

_(4)_

De los labios de Iván fluía una voz fuerte, no aquella voz infantil que solía ocupar. Enérgico, pasional y con un tono que arrastraba comenzó. El sonido agradable, resultado del movimiento del fuelle y los dedos largos de Iván que bailar por los pequeños botones color marfil.

_Ох, недаром вы глубины темней!_

Oh, por algo sois más oscuros que lo profundo del mar

_Вижу траур в вас по душе моей,_

Veo en vosotros el duelo por mi alma

_Вижу пламя в вас я победное:_

Veo en vosotros una llama de victoria

_Сожжено на нем сердце бедное_

Consumido en ella, un pobre corazón

El instrumento era en sí una caja mediana, de color rojo, carmín de ser exactos. Grabados se extendía por todo el instrumento, flore, hojas pequeños puntos y líneas , hacían un hermoso grabado muy digno del diseño ruso tan alegre y cálido, en contraste con su clima. El fuelle no era completamente de un color, las uniones lo eran (negras), pero en sí estaba tapizado de flores pequeñas muy pequeñas rosas, azules, amarillas en fondo verde, era como están viendo un caleidoscopio con montones de flores. Gilbert no negaba la hermosura del objeto, en sí, como todo instrumento, posee su belleza , pero este era una cosa especial, algo que por muchas razones derrochaba una inexplicable particularidad, aun siendo un objeto, decía mucho de Iván, y de su cultura.

Iván había girado desde hace unas cuantas palabras, caminando de espaldas miraba cara a cara a Gilbert, que curioso no dejaba de observar su interpretación sin protestar. Le cantaba solamente a él, aquellas estrofas que seguramente el albino no entendía, pero que con gusto declamaba. Braginski tentó al diablo, a un diablo llamado "atracción", algo que si salía era difícil detenerlo, no había tope, no había un tapón con el cual se detiene la cascada de emociones derrochaba a sus pies, tentaba terrenos inexplicables, y Gilbert era el causante de todo aquello.

Sintió un cosquilleo. Era una imagen tonta, burda, llena de alcohol y con un hombre cantando, el simplemente era un tonto que sonreía y vibraba con tan sufrido acorde, que reclamaba y exigía demasiado. Sin entenderlo de donde venía el carmín que entibiaba su cara sonrió de manera sincera, mordiendo su labio en gesto de nerviosismo o como una simple mañana continúo escuchando lo que pensaba Iván, aunque no entendiera.

_Но не грустен я, не печален я,_

Pero no estoy triste, no estoy triste

_Утешительна мне судьба моя:_

Encuentro consuelo en mi destino:

_Всё, что лучшего в жизни бог дал нам,_

Todo, lo mejor que en la vida Dios nos ha dado

_В жертву отдал я огневым глазам!_

Os lo sacrifico, ojos de fuego

De manera imprecisa cambió de melodía a una mucho más alegre y rápida, confundiendo por un momento al albino que inseguro de que era producto de su imaginación mordió nuevamente su labio creyéndose dormido o en una alucinación.

-Alcánzame daaaaaaa –Iván continuo tocando _Korobushka(5), y_ con ello comenzó a correr, como si lo persiguiera algo realmente no muy temible, ya que reía tal cual niño pequeño, y dejando aun mas confundido a Beilschmidt que sin pensarlo demasiado corrió tras de él.

.- Roderich Edelstein... el pianista-Afirmó Iván, mientras intentaba de alguna manera cocinar algo para el desayuno. El sonido del sartén friendo algo y de la cafetera funcionar le abrieron el apetito al albino, que sin muchas ganas pasaba las hojas del periódico como si abanicara su cara adormilada.-¿Lo conoces? – Terminó de freír los huevos estrellados, colocándolos en un plato con algo de arroz.

-No..-Incómodo aparto su vista del periódico y con voz cansada contesto- Apaga la radio..-

-Pero estoy escuchando – Replicó pasando por la cara de Gilbert, el plato con el desayuno. –Toma – Giró y tomó su plato para sentarse frente del albino, que con fastidio comenzó a comer.

-¿Estás molesto Conejito? –La actitud de Gilbert era terrible por las mañanas y mejoraba conforme el día avanzaba, alegre y ruidoso por las noches y más si estas contenían alcohol. Aquel día, abrumado de un intenso frío y un día que comenzaba bastante temprano, desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina, una de las pocas disponibles.

-Iré a Italia por unos días...-Murmuró con la boca llena, importándole poco los modales.

-¿Italia?-

-Ja, tengo cosas que hacer...-Dio un sorbo de café no dando mayor explicación.

-Debes presentarte en el conservatorio el...-Recordó que la fecha general para regresar al conservatorio era los primeros días de enero.

-Lo sé –Dejó caer su delgada y blanca manos sobre el paquete cigarros- llegaré a tiempo –El delgado pitillo colgó de sus pálidos labios.

-¿A qué iras? –Odiaba el olor del cigarro tan temprano, una mueca incómoda se ilumino en su cara al oler la primera bocanada de humo.

Escuchó un murmullo de algo como "no te importa" escapar de la boca del albino, y no esperando mas ,recargó sus codos en la mesa de madera, roja y gastada. Tomó la taza amarilla entre sus manos y acercándola a sus su nariz inhalo el suave aroma del café que gustaba tanto, intentando olvidar el pesado humo que recorría la cocina.

Molesto, Gilbert abandonó el cigarro en el cenicero rebosante de ceniza-Diablos...-Murmuró-Tengo que ir a una boda-Sin esperar cuestión algún contesto, contradiciendo su comentario anterior.

-¿Y por qué estas molesto..? –Estaba lleno de preguntas acerca de Gilbert, tantas que derrochaban en una curiosidad infantil, preguntando el "por qué" de todo.

-¿Quién está molesto? –Abandonó cualquier sutileza, levantando el tono de voz-Solo es que no quiero ir.

-Es la boda de _Elizabeta Héderváry y Roderich Edelstein..-_Murmuró Iván, separando sus ojos de un papel azul, elegante y de exquisito diseño, en un alemán perfecto.

-¿Cómo sabes..?-

-Dejas todo tirado Gilbert, esto tiene aquí un mes. -Una hoja azul de letras doradas, que servía como mantel al plato del albino–¿No es el pianista? -Recordó el nombre de un pianista Austriaco que comenzaba a tomar fama por la radio, la cual escuchaba casi a diario.

-ah –Recargó el codo sobre la mesa-Ese..-Contestó tambaleando el tenedor entre sus dedos, sin siquiera prestar atención a la hoja que Iván entregaba a sus manos. Continuó comiendo de manera lenta y desatendida, evitando la mirada de Iván.

-Dijiste no conocerlo..-Buscó la mirada de Gilbert, pero solo encontró el semblante carente de ánimo del albino.

-¡Da lo mismo!-Reprochó enderezándose y mirando a Iván directo a los ojos. Una idea se planteo en su mente, y con la boca aun abierta dejo escapar un ligero sonido querido continuar con la oración –¿Tienes un esmoquin?. -Salió de sus labios pensando en un plan perfecto, para su hermosa persona.

-Si.. ¿Por qué? –Respondió

-Iremos a Italia..-

* * *

><p><em>ASD ASD aquí estoy después de mucho rato, pero con un fic ya mejor hecho ...creo, aun así agradezco a mi Beta <strong>Lorena<strong> por su ayuda y consejos que son de gran ayuda :D , además su recomendación de "mas" botellas de Vodka , jajaja XD _

_Muchas gracias por leer, yo sé que no mucha gente comenta , tal vez ni lea este fic pero aquellos que lo continúan les agradezco enormemente , sobre todo a Zerzurasie que anda desaparecida la chica, ni el face la veo jajaj_

_ACLARACIONES_

1- Garmoshka: Es un acordeón ruso por así decirlo, pueden buscar imágenes en google para darse una mejor idea, son hermosos.

2-Bandoneon: Un instrumento, de origen alemán utilizado para música religiosa en un principio, obviamente se fue evolucionando. Se ocupa principalmente en tangos, milongas etc Recomiendo ampliamente a Astro Piazzola.

3-Soñar y nada mas :Un Tango/vals de Francisco Canaro dejo el link watch?v=8DNw_fl4c3I ya saben le falta el www you tube

4- Darkeyes :Una hermosísima canción rusa , la letra es de el poeta Evgeny Grebenka igualmente les dejo el link /watch?v=4ZIFhJ6fyzk por Ivan Rebroff un tenor que mis respetos.

5-Korobushka :JAJA la famosa canción de tetris, obviamente viene de una canción del folklor ruso es una canción bastante agradable , la pueden buscar en youtube, hay muchas versiones. yo recomiendo esta watch?v=Pr3ZgN8onRA para que se den una idea mas también de la Garmoshka

_Saludos a todos y ya sabes contra SOPA, PIPA y todo lo que venga, no permitamos que toda esa tontería nos arruine nuestros momentos de ocio, diversión y sobre todo de educación._

SALUDOS


	6. Si me das a elegir

_Title: **Show your Bones**_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Capitulo **6**: Si me das a elegir..._

_**Hetalia**__ de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, solamente escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

_-Hola gracias por continuar leyendo, gracias a...Lorena como siempre_

* * *

><p>-¡Te escucho! Abre!- Una vez más se escucho la voz de la húngara colarse al lugar, tocando como desesperada llamó nuevamente.<p>

-...-Calló por completo, no entendiendo bien que sucedía y mucho menos qué hacer. Si bien habían llegado con dos días de anticipación a la Boda, no entendía que hacia la húngara afuera de su habitación interrumpiendo su sesión de sexo y posiblemente salvándolo de asfixia, el que sabía de mujeres, pensó.

-Gilbert si no me abres entrare igual jajaajaja –Alegre chillaba, causando molestia a Gilbert, que con rapidez buscó su ropa , poniendo su camisa y con desesperación colocando sus calzoncillos, lo que menos quería era ver a Húngara en la habitación ; él desnudo, atolondrado y con un hombre en algún sitio de la habitación. Obvio eso sería una grandiosa y suculenta burla a su sentido del humor.

-Demonios... –Maldijo, abotonando y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón. Con zancadas amplias se aproximó a la puerta, encontrando a su amiga que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Mujer siempre me interrumpes cuando...-

-Lo que sea. .-Animada y con sonrisa en boca contesto, imaginando qué se trataba por el aspecto que cargaba el albino. Elizabeth Héderváry, la única mujer en la vida de Gilbert, y precisamente no se trataba de alguna ex amante

-Viniste...-El tono de su voz no distinguía entre la decepción y emoción. Desplegó sus brazos por el cuello de Gilbert, tensándolo e incomodándolo un poco; se extrañó del abrazo de la mujer castaña, de larga cabellera peinada en una coleta alta, de ojos verde olivo y con tez cálida.

-¿Qué? –Se preguntó lo que sucedía con ella; su amiga de la infancia, la mujer machorra y violenta que lo trataba con energía y brutalidad.

-Viniste, pensé que no vendrías y te fuiste a Rusia no sabía si la invitación te.. –Pausó separando sus brazos del albino y con curiosidad mió su aspecto de mejor manera.-AH... je je.¿Un vampiro te mordió acaso? –Liberó una sonrisa.

-De que hablas machorra.. Claro que te traería mi herm...- El comentario odioso de la húngara tardo en infiltrarse a su cabeza, y dándose cuenta de ello con rapidez llevó sus manos a él -¡He! ah kesese

-Olvídalo Gilbert ya lo vi...- Su rostro era la viva expresión de un emocionante descubrimiento, adoraba conocer las extrañas y homosexuales aventuras de su amigo, que si bien tendía a exagerar sobre el alcance de "ciertos" miembros, era una experiencia fascinante de escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres húngara...? no se supone que te casarás y debes estar ocupada – Pausó y pensó exactamente a que debía que lo buscaba tan desesperada.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Con sus delicadas manos cerró el primer botón de la camisa, para acomodar un poco la desajustada imagen del albino. La seriedad se marcó en su cara y con voz firme pidió.

-...- No pensó que se tratara de algo tan importante, y sabía con exactitud el tema... Roderich.

* * *

><p>-Idiota... –Murmuró muy bajo. Aflojando su cuello, caminó a un lado de Iván acercándose a la mesa que les correspondía. La fiesta comenzaba y la aburrida boda terminaba entre abrazos, cantos, sonrisas y felicitaciones de los invitados, para él, un asombroso y guapo hombre no salía palabra o gesto alguno, la indiferencia sería la tónica de aquel día, pedido con anticipación por su "supuesta amiga"<p>

-Gilbert...- Reconoció la voz, era fuerte , varonil y le pertenecía a su hermano, palideció con solo saber la situación que le seguirá, así que en un murmullo avisó a Iván que lo esperara en la mesa que les habían asignado.

-Lud...-Giró sobre sus talones, encarando al rubio.

-Hermano..¿Qué haces aquí?, no - Ludwig sonrió, e impaciente agarró a Gilbert de los hombros.- ¿Donde te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ...-Por un momento sintió las rodillas flanquear, y su cara se iluminó de sensatez, ante la preocupación de su hermano.

-Ah Lud... estoy bien, estoy viviendo en...Rusia..-Temió decir aquello último y con cuidado analizo las expresiones de su hermano, las cuales se convertían en una máscara distinta a la anterior.- ¿QUE?-Gritó exaltado, sacudiendo y presionando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del albino.

-Escucha..

-¡Qué sucede contigo hermano! ¿qué haces en allí? –algunos voltearon a ver que sucedía, la cara de Ludwig simplemente se trasformaba en algo incomodo para Gilbert que no sabía si continuar con la plática o simplemente escapar, además temía que Iván se acercara, eso trasformaría todo .

-Kesese ¿Dónde está tu novia? ella es linda¿ no?-Pregunto intentando desviar la atención de su hermano del asunto que simplemente se descarrilaba a un profundo abismo ,si lo continuaban.

-No cambies el tema Gilbert. Te he dicho que dejes esa idea de la música...-pausó tocando su sien, intentando calmarse –¿Es por eso que fuiste no es así? –Una mueca apareció en su cara, molesto por el comentario de Ludwig, quitó las manos que lo presionaban chasqueando sus labios, y pensó que respuesta darle al rubio.

-Ludwig ...ahora no. -No consiguió una mejor respuesta a las interrogativas- Hablemos luego. – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, dejó a su hermano a sus espaldas. Una incómoda sensación lo acompañó por todo el recorrido de el jardín (que pasó corriendo por temor a su hermano) en donde seria la fiesta, caminó hasta encontrar su mesa la que compartía con Iván y otra gente desconocida.

-Gilbert...-Lo llamó desde su lugar, sonriendo como de costumbre y llevándose a la boca algunos panecillos que comenzaban a servir.-esta boda es fantástica.. Demasiado elegante... -Habló sorprendido ante tanto arreglo y adornos que abundaban por cualquier parte, desde las sillas, hasta el hermoso tapete que cubría el césped recién cortado.

-Quiero irme de aquí...-Pensó ensimismado, abrumado por la plática con su hermano y con Elizabeta un día antes, la cual le había pedido el evitar cualquier circunstancia con Roderich, el cual no sabía que estaba allí, aquello le parecía sumamente estúpido, ya que lo "ellos" había acabado desde hace mucho, sin escapar el hecho de que el había terminado una insignificante relación, simplemente le estaba agradecido por ayudarlo cuando Ludwig decidió estudiar medicina.

Era tan poco creíble que Roderich le agradara la idea de invitarlo a su boda "claro, soy un estúpido" pensó, y reuniendo las piezas del rompecabezas entendió que la invitación había sido enviada por Elizabeth de manera disimulada, se sentía bastante burlado por la húngara que lo invitó , pero al mismo tiempo le pedía que se mantuviera distante de la escena principal. Miró de reojo a Iván, que se mantenía ocupado observando el movimiento que se presentaba a causa de la apertura, una gran orquesta liderada por el novio se entregaba con un intenso Vals.

Las parejas comenzaban a salir a la pista, elegantemente vestidas con sus mejores ganas y acciones, como si todas aquellas apariencias se trasformaran en una mascara, una que tardaban meses e incluso años en pulir, para que esta se mostrara realmente creible , algo que odiaba , pero allí estaban, presentes ante la boda de un famoso pianista y su mujer, una hermosa diseñadora. Su amiga, y su primer amor, si era correcto ya que por 15 años la chica húngara vivió sumida en el papel de hombre, aquello que él no sabía hasta que comenzó el crecimiento de sus senos, lo cual le causaba una vergüenza enorme, por la sencilla razón del "cómo" se enteró.

Estaba "enamorado" del chico castaño, obviamente el no sabia que "Aquel chico" no era precisamente un niño, inocente y bastante ingenuo confundido por completo la sexualidad de su amiga; De ojos verdes y castaña, pasaba horas jugando como un niño suele hacerlo, metidos en peleas, charcos, pelotas, carreras y hacer travesuras , lo que todo niño jugaba, no una dama... que es en lo que se había convertido.

Algún día en su ya etapa final de la infancia, 12 o 13 años le había prometido asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo, lo cual le pareció tonto"¿Que niño quería casarse?" pensaba mientras le prometía. Para esos días de caluroso verano sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y sin embargo notaba como su gran amigo _Eliz_ (como solía llamarlo y a lo cual atribuye su confusión) comenzaba a comportarse extraño, prestando demasiada atención a Roderich.

Resbaló su mano por su pierna, y recargando su frente en la mesa escucho el _vals de las mascaras_. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, y lo encontró muy cerca de la mesa de la pareja principal y, aquello lo desesperó aun más, al notar que su mesa era de las mal alejadas, casi escondida , ¿acaso se estaba burlando Elizabeth de su grandiosa persona?

Una discreta mano tocó su hombro, llamando la atención del albino. Una chica pelirroja y de ojos marrón lo miró con una sonrisa y con discreción le entrego una hoja de papel, este confundido la tomó en sus manos y extendiéndola se encontró con lo mas incómodo que le había sucedido en vida.

"_Fue un error, Vete por favor"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stanlingrado - 1942<strong>_

_**(1)**_

_Resbal_ó _su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios de comisura a comisura y reunido aire sopl_ó_ sobre la boquilla de la trompeta de manera suave, escurriendo el aire por el instrumento y comenzando con ello, un ligero y muy tenue llanto.__** (2)**_

_-Iván..._

_Dentro del campo de batalla, ignoraba la devastada ciudad: muros, suelo e incluso el carácter de muchos hombres; él también sufría y lloraba a su manera. Sus dedos jugaban, era un juego que el disfrutaba con mucho placer, no se trataba de solo tocar por tocar, para él era algo que exploraba el abismo, incontenible para algunos y cegador para otros. Jugaba, subía y bajaba su pecho, con una respiración no precisa como le hubiera gustado, el frío secaba sus labios y cansaba sus dedos, tenía que ir lento._

_Sintió el hedor de su público, una decena de despojos , cascajo inútil de la humanidad, fragmentos de endebles ideas y prospectos: El mejor público que había tenido desde hace meses, ya que esos soldados burdos y hambrientos no escuchaban, sencillamente oían el eco helado, que hacía sangrarles los labios, mejillas y manos. El simplemente se entretenía matando, como era su deber en estos tiempo tan adverso, descargando balas en cabelleras ajenas, y nada de aquello le conmovía en lo más mínimo; uno más, uno menos._

_En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a sus placeres, de los cuales dos eran los más necesarios. Hacía unos meses que había encontrado una trompeta, polvosa y algo abollada, a la cual ahora le daba un uso, le otorgaba vida nuevamente por ratos, tocaba lo poco que sabía y podía en tan asqueroso lugar, aunque fuera su patria no dejaba de ser nauseabundo, y sin más sus labios volvían a secarse por el frío. Humedeció una vez más sus labios, dando una pausa para comenzar nuevamente con mayor fuerza._

_Transformó su respiración, su aliento en algo como un réquiem, un simple rezo por aquellos caídos, dentro de ellos un amigo, un compañero. Estaba triste, enojado y no podía negar ese hecho, en consecuencia los pistones (donde sus dedos descansaban) estaban manchados absolutamente por el carmín hecho líquido, su abrigo sucio y pesado era el pañuelo donde sus dedos limpiaban el exceso de su enojo._

_-Te detienes Braginski...- Orden_ó_, No parecía quererlo escuchar y mucho menos en un lugar lleno de asquerosos cadáveres ,pensaba Arthur Kirkland.-El trabajo está hecho..-Murmur_ó_ intentando sacar de una gastada cajetilla el último cigarro, ya empezado con anterioridad._

_-Supongo que tus honorarios están cubiertos.-Separ_ó_ sus labios por solo unos segundos para hablar. Tom_ó_ una enorme bocanada de aire infectado con el olor de un cigarro. Y continúo trasformando esa lenta melodía en algo con más fuerza._

_-Tu mano...- Escurrió de los labios del Británico, hombre de porte elegantemente raro, con facciones de un típico caballero ingles, pero con ademanes de un rebelde, y no cualquiera, si no de los peores que puedes encontrar._

_El británico observo la mano, casi bañada en sangre, la cual aun escurría de manera tétrica por el perinet de la trompeta, para después caer el suelo, como si aquellas gotas intentaran huir de tan grotescas manos. Kirkland suspir_ó_, pesando en lo inútil que serian sus esfuerzo por llamar la atención de Iván, que ensimismado en su interpretación alejaba a todo el exterior._

_Y el ruso se detuvo._

_Esper_ó_ 10 segundos antes de hablar- Me habl__ó__ Nicolas , dijo que me buscabas -Paus__ó__ - ¿Q__ué__ quieres?–Jamás le había sido grata la presencia de Iván, era un ser temible que solo causaba pánico, y como todo hombre listo prefería tenerlo como aliado antes de meterse en una disputa con un diablo._

_-OH te dijo da –Se enderez_ó_ de la curvatura de su espalda. –Quiero que me digas como se llama .. un soldado alemán... jaja – Una risa sincera se liber_ó_ de sus labios -Realmente ,solo quiero conocer su apellido._

_-Bien, eso te costar__á__ –Paus_ó_- No demasiado.-Era para él, un hombre que negociaba con información el saber el nombre de una persona era cosa sencilla._

_-Gilbert...un poco más alto que tú, casi albino de ojos...-Se detuvo, creando una imagen mental del joven. Un soldado alemán joven, atractivo y muy rubio, llegando a casi ser albino, delgado y no demasiado alto. Se levant_ó_ de su fr__í__o asiento y camino para encarar al británico, que inc_ó_modo miraba la escena. Tall_ó_ sus dedos índice medio y pulgar, en una especie de chasquido, pero a diferencia de emitir un sonido, sentía la espesa sangre en sus dedos.- Carmín, como la sangre da- Sonrió y estirando su mano, pring_ó_ la mejilla pálida de Arthur con la sustancia vital, pegajosa y ya fría._

_-Idiota. . – No estaba en un día de campo, ni tampoco en un lugar seguro. Sac_ó_ tan rápido como pudo su pistola y sin pensarlo apunt_ó_ al pecho del Ruso, que simplemente sonrió -Asqueroso..-Con su mano libre limpio la sangre de su mejilla, sintiéndose asqueado._

_-No te muevas- Jugueteó con sus dedos, teniendo una mejor impresión de el color , carmín ,cereza, quemado.. no encontraba una definición correcta ._

_-¿Que? –Exaltado grito, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar el sonido de las balas susurra a su oído._

_-Nicolás esta en la torre.- Suspir_ó_, no encantando una palabra perfecta para definir el carácter de su hermanastro humano agresivo, de amor enfermizo. –Si no quieres ser un colador, baja el arma- Para su buena y mala fortuna, Nicolás había sido asignado a su batall__ón__, cosa extraña, pero no quería detalles de como había llegado allí. Sabía que este lo seguía a casi todos lados y aquello era tanto bueno como malo, ya que desde hacía unos meses un alemán era el distinguido amo de su atención._

_-Tch-Chasque_ó_ bajando su arma y sintiéndose humillado por el diablo en persona con sus lacayos. Orden_ó_ las ideas y pensando en la petición de Iván, una incómoda idea lo arrincono, conocía a la persona descrita por Iván.-¿Y qué quieres de ese tipo? –Era listo, pero evitar que Iván se diera cuenta que conocía al albino le sería complicado._

_-Nada que te interese ..- Sonrió._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Arthur, y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de Iván salió de allí antes de ser agujerado y tirado. _

* * *

><p>Despertó aturdido, cansado y molesto. Una sensación incómoda se apoderó de él, pesada , como siempre sucede al tener un mal recuerdo del pasado , alguno que se adentra en los sueños, colándose como humo por una delgada tapa de conciencia. Desde su rencuentro con Beilschmidt todo regresaba a ser confuso: la guerra, la música e incluso Arthur, todo los vinculaba una vez más, un futuro incierto y poco creíble.<p>

Gilbert parecía fastidiado, una mezcla sofocante de enojo y la frustración apareció en su carácter alegre y soberbio. Iván pensó que no estaba tan equivocado, ser cortésmente "echado" de la boda de tus "amigos", por una simple confusión, era además de incómodo, sumamente molesto para cualquier persona que hubiera viajado y atravesado más de dos países solo pasa asistir a una fiesta por "amabilidad", y de eso Iván estaba completamente seguro, aquello lo hacía por la chica húngara a la cual Gilbert a pesar de su carácter y palabras, quería y demasiado, aunque en ese momento ya dudaba de aquello

Y ahora estaban teniendo sexo, y no había pasado más de 15 minutos de su regreso a la realidad. Gilbert había parecido detrás de la puerta del baño, con sonrisa en labios y completamente desnudo. El rubio se preguntó su extraña posición, pero entendió que trataba de la estupidez del albino, de su enojo por la desaprobación de su persona a tal evento.

Pasarían la noche en un hotel entre la frontera de belarusia y Polonia ,aunque eso daba igual ( todo era la URSS) Gilbert jugaba, se divertía ya que no tenía la menor intención de hacer nada serio .

Olvidó todo orgullo, y sentó su cuerpo sobre las cadera del ruso, que encerrado en su trabajo, besaba con benevolencia el cuello de Beilschmidt, para desencadenarse en mordidas impetuosas a lo largo de este. Gilbert perdido en el placer y dolor, como una mezcla homogénea, que no lograba distinguir.

Debajo suyo estaba Iván, perdido y engolosinado con el cuello blanco –¿Qué es esto?, ¿Una retribución? daaa – Preguntó y continuó marcando la evidencia perfecta de su labor, con sus manos amplias recorría con delicadeza la espalda de Gilbert, que comenzaba a liberar su tensión a base de profundos y fuertes gemidos, como si se tratara de una invitación a más.

-Gilbert- Sus labios quedaron libres, con sus manos delineó el delgado cuerpo del albino, que perdido aun en el dolor de su cuello respondía tardío. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos carmín prestaron atención en la cara lasciva de Iván, que con los labios ligeramente abiertos buscando con desesperación un beso.

Su cara se iluminó en bermellón, y el calor de apoderó de cada centímetro de su dermis- Sexo...que ,¿Acaso no lo conoces? je je -Musitó. Sus labios cerraron el paso, pero la lengua de Iván simplemente se encargó de lamerlos con gentileza, como si se tratara de la húmeda y tibia llave que buscaba encajar en una cerradura.

- No..- con rapidez movió su cabeza a un costado evitando todo paso.-Mi hermosa persona te costará más,kesese

-Claro... –Sonrió fascinado-Como quieras- Cada vez que Gilbert se negaba , era un mayor gozo y premio para él.

No dejó de participar , con poca vergüenza comenzó el andar hombros varoniles y los pezones duros del albino.

-No...solo sexo -Contradictorio a su deseo –Solo entra ..-Ordenó, encontrándose con la cara confundida del rubio que lo miraba con una mezcla de risa e incomprensión ante su mandato. Su miembro se abulto ante la orden del albino, que con cara suplicante pedía a gritos ser invadido.

-ja ja ¿Estás molesto porque te corrieron? vamos, pensé que eras mas difícil de ofender daaa- Murmuró bastante excitado , pero sin dejar de averiguar el por qué la reacción de Gilbert.

-Cállate idiota.-Chasqueó, y completando su respuesta deslizando sus dientes en la piel tersa de Iván, el cual reaccionó de inmediato

Gilbert mordió sus labios al notar el bulto que rozaba con su miembro, no quería esperar demasiado, y con rapidez deslizo el cierre y botón de pantalón de Iván.

Estaba molesto. Elizabeth en un papel, con letra clara le pedido que se fuera "_Fue un error, Vete por favor"_, como si cruzar casi todo Europa no fuera suficientemente .Pensó en la posibilidad de arruinar tan glorioso evento del señorito aristócrata y su fiera dama, pero al darse cuenta estaba parado en la estación de tren rumbo a Moscú. Braginski dormitaba en una banca, dentro de la estación con una manta que descansaba en sus piernas.

Y él, su asombrosa persona permanecía afuera, fumando y masticando palabras e insultos a su amiga y el ahora "ya" esposo de esta. Claramente fue un error, un error que hace semanas seguramente la húngara no vio como tal , Roderich molesto, reclamó del porqué su invitación, que cómo un hombre tan "absurdo" podría estar en tal evento de grandes. Colocaba esas palabras en la boca del austriaco, porque estaba convencido que en la ceremonia se habían topado sus ojos. un hombre que alguna vez fue su amante, aunque de eso ni el mismo estaba seguro, hacía años que su relación se había fracturado, todo culminó el día que despertó moribundo en algún mugroso lugar de la helada unión soviética **(3),** donde Iván estaba más metido que un gusano en su lodosa tierra, y de eso estaba seguro.

A la conclusión que llegó, antes de acabar su cigarro, fue simple. "Él me odia", razones tal vez le sobraban, pero no pretendía explorar cada una de ellas.

-Rápido..- Masculló. Desabrochó y bajo los pantalones, tardando tan solo unos segundos. Por su mente pasó el hecho de no estar lubricado y al mirar el gran "paquete" de Iván aun oculto.

Iván con simpleza sonreía, notando la desesperación del otro hombre, que con torpeza intentaba quitar en anillo de su mano, estaba seguro que Gilbert no solía hacer el trabajo sólo, y era un pasivo bastante flojo. Se miraron y con vergüenza el albino depósito el anillo sobre la mesa, que a un costado permanecía con los bocadillos y café que había pedido el ruso, y una buena cerveza para él, para infundirse valor ante lo que intentaba hacer. Busco en Iván alguna respuesta, alguna ayuda que quisiera brindar, pero este simplemente sonreía con los brazos recargados en la cintura del albino, simplemente esperando. Aquello molesto a Gilbert, parecía que se mofaba de su sexy persona- ¿De qué te ríes Iván?- Escupió directo a la cara del ruso, que con sonrisa en sus labios exhibió su miembro, con la intención de excitar y apresurara a Gilbert.

-Gilbert.. .- Iván lo llamo, sacándolo de su indecisión de dilatarse. El de ojos carmín tomo una decisión, y sin pasar sus dedos a lugares más profundo se acerco nuevamente a Iván, que lo recibió con fuerza, sentándolo aun más cerca, rozando sus miembros.

-Quítate la camisa – Quería sentir lo tibió de un cuerpo que comenzaba a excitarse. Iván que aun sentado y con las manos sobre la cintura del de ojos carmín continuaba vestido. Levanto sus manos, alcanzando la bufanda de Braginski, que con una vuelta logro sacarla. El aire que respiraba se detuvo por algunos segundos, su sorpresa era grande, el cuello de Iván estaba repleto de cicatrices, como si una enredadera con espinas se liara.

De espaldas al suelo y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, respiró lenta y profundamente, repasando la trayectoria de la cama al suelo, que en tan solo segundos trascurrió .Una pesada respiración fue su reacción inmediata. Las manos envolventes de Iván acumulaban su ira, su dolor, sus recuerdos mil emociones no coaguladas, tan enormes que aplastarían a cualquiera. Sonrió muy distinto a lo habitual, causando en Gilbert un miedo hipnotizante, sin paralizarse quería saber el resto de lo acontecería, colocando al máximo sus sentidos, si era bueno o malo, eso lo pasaba por alto.

Las manos del ruso continuaban presionando la garganta de Gilbert, que manifestaba con gemidos la inútil intención de liberarse .-No juegues..- seco y sin ninguna facción que revelara que se trataba de una jugarreta de sexo.

-¿Qué?... eres una damita –Era obvio que tentaba con el diablo, con su diablo.

* * *

><p><strong>un año después ..<strong>

Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, salió de su departamento, aquel lugar tan frío y oscuro, donde odiaba pasar los días libres. Casi resbala de las escaleras tan lisas del edificio donde habitaba Iván, aquel lugar quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras, era tan molesto el solo pensarlo, ya que tenía tan solo dos meses que se había independizado, y a pesar de eso pasaba la mayor tiempo en casa de rubio.

Era sábado por la mañana, desvelado y agotado se levantó aquel día nublado, húmedo y con una sensación desagradable, un presentimiento malo. Había pasado casi una semana de no estar en casa de Iván, y para su desgracia dejaba de dormir, o fortuna ya que con ese tiempo aprovechaba su estudio autodidacta. Permanecía metido en el conservatorio con la cabeza llena de ideas y trabajo y por la noche trabajaba en un bar.

La vida no parecía pintarle tan mal, hacía más de un año había partido de parís. Ludwig, su hermano apenas y articulaba palabras por el teléfono, ya que la comunicación era cada día mas compleja, las relaciones políticas de la "madre" con Alemania comenzaban a acumular la tensión general.

No pensaba demasiado en ello, mantenía su día ocupado, en el conservatorio o mil actividades más, estaba bastante harto de los problemas en Europa y demás partes del mundo, la depresión que le causó la guerra le parecía demasiado como para lidiar con más problemas que traían el descontento de muchos y el gozo de pocos.

Aquel día se levantó tarde, mas allá de medio día .Había pasado toda la noche trabajando en casa con la sonata Il Pasto Fido para flauta trasversa, su especialidad. Tenía esa fortuna desdichada que solo algunos tienen para hacer y deshacer, ya que solamente tenía un vecino, uno que estaba casi sordo, ciego, delgado, un cadáver en vida... Parecía que en cualquier momento caería fulminado.

Después de tomar un baño pensaba en ir a desayunar o a comprar algo, era una especie de soltero que tenía mala fortuna con la cocina, irónico ya que de pequeño él se encargaba de hacer la comida para Ludwig cuando Fritz no se encontraba. Llegando a la tienda comprendió que aquel no era un día normal, había demasiado movimiento, pláticas, cuchicheos e incluso peleas, él estaba aislado del mundo desde hace algunas semanas, trabajando, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de acostarse con algún hombre. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de escuchar una plática, una incómoda plática que lo tensó y agobio por completo, una sola frase lo llevó a perder la noción de las cosas y solamente pensar en su hermano

_Un muro_

Abandono su razón, y sin perder tiempo emprendió su andar al único lugar donde podía ir... a casa de Braginski. Las miradas curiosas siguiendo su andar, hasta que desapareció unas cuadras más adelante, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y en tan solo unos minutos llego a casa de Iván.

-¡Abre! – Gritó en alemán. No escuchó respuesta, temía que este no estuviera, pero pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y sin esperar gritó-¡LO SABIAS! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!-Escupió palabras en alemán, duro y fuerte sintió que todos los colores abundaban su cara, estaba lleno de tantas emociones que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¡Cállate Gilbert!-Miró preocupado a los costados, temiendo que algún vecino molesto saliera.

-MALDITO COMUNISTA DE MIERDA!- Los labios de Gilbert fueron callados. Iván se apoderó de estos, besando de manera tosca y descuidada, tomó en sus brazos al albino y con fuerza lo raptó dentro de la vivienda. Gilbert luchaba constantemente por salir del acalorado beso y con una patada logró separar sus labios de Iván, mas no su agarre.

-Cálmate -Pidió de manera tranquila, con un tono serio, borrando rastro de su actitud infantil tan común. Gilbert se encontró recostado en el sillón, con Braginski encima suyo – Qué querías que hiciera –Respondió

-¡No me dijiste nada!

-Te hubieras ido, como el idiota que eres –Sus palabras tan filosas como cuchillos se encajaron en el argumento de Gilbert. Notó que el cuerpo de Beilschmidt temblaba, sus orbes eran enormes y de sus labios querían salir palabras, murmullos o gritos cualquiera que lograra aliviar su miedo.

-Tú no sabes, mi hermano..él él está del otro del otro lado . – Su voz era devorada por sus emociones, sumiéndolo en un túnel, en uno que no estaba segur tuviera salida. – Tengo que ir..-

-No te irás ...-Aquella mirada y semblante serio, eran las cosas que Gilbert más odiaba, Iván era un diablo cuando se lo proponía, o tal vez solo cuando era necesario, si es que eso había aprendido a lo largo de extraños meses en donde conoces a un desconocido, que encima tiene cierto roce en tiempos pasados

-¿Qué?- Nada era escusa para él, si algo amaba en esa vida era a su hermano.

-Sé mi amante – Sonrió, y con la mejor de las intenciones pido.

Quedó pasmado ante la situación tan contrastante -¡Jodeté Iván! – Y si había algo que sabía hacer el albino era mandar al diablo al ruso.

El forcejeo se convirtió en una lucha, Gilbert intentaba liberarse de el peso de Iván que lo mantenía cautivo, mientras Braginski peleaba con no liberar al albino, que estaba seguro haría alguna tontería si lo dejaba ir. Las manos tibias y grande del ruso se convirtieron en el veneno que paralizó el cuerpo más pequeño, penetrando debajo de su ropa, acariciando y robando besos, suspiros e insultos, era la única manera de calmar al chico que parecía explotaría y derramaría todas sus emociones de manera equivocada, tenía que cansarlo para que pesara mejor las cosas, entendió que el muro significaba algo sumamente complicado, y el cómo lo había tomado Gilbert era una manera de cavar su tumba.

* * *

><p>Despertó de madrugada, estaba agotado física y mentalmente. No entendía qué había pasado, claro todo hasta encontrar a Iván que dormía de manera profunda a un costado suyo, sintió como su nariz escurría y con su mano encontró restos de sangre en esta y sus labios, estaba seguro que había quedado dormido de la fatiga, tener sexo con Iván era una marcha interminable que sin saberlo terminabas dormido, habían pasado toda la tarde haciéndolo de manera incontrolable, y desmedida, seguro ya era más de las media noche.<p>

Se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado el rubio solía tener el sueño ligero si estaba tenso, y seguro su pelea era estresante para ambos, al salir de la cama sintió como escurría de entre sus piernas un liquido, sabía de antemano que el placer de uno, era la pesadilla del otro, y él era el otro. Odiaba que Iván se viniera dentro , era vergonzoso. Completamente avergonzado tomó cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca para limpiarse, con la camisa del rubio le bastaba.

El dolor lo invadió, y sus piernas flaqueaban de cansancio, pero sabía que si Iván se despertaba le sería imposible salir de allí, se vistió con sumo cuidado, para salir del departamento casi flotando(como fantasma) y emprender su viaje a la frontera , de ser necesario mataría con tal de cruzar al otro lado.

Despertó tarde, la noche anterior se había agotado por completo, estaba agobiado del como lo había tomado Gilbert, había pasado varios días intentando que este no encontrara la noticia en algún medio, estaba convencido que era un idiota, y que partiría enseguida a Berlín oriental, con tan de lograr cruzar, y no sería una descabellada idea si la situación no fuera demasiado tensa en aquel momento, ya habían muerto numerosas personas intentando cruzar, y las medidas de seguridad de aquellos días eran las más tensas.

Giró su cuerpo buscando el calor del otro, pero solo se encontró con la cama vacía.

* * *

><p>Un capitulo algo raro..., y lleno de insinuaciones de sexo (OMG) XD, acá comienza la cosa más enserio, creo es el comienzo de acontecimientos importantes para ambos personajes.<p>

He aquí la ruptura de Gilbert con algo de su anterior mundo, veamos cómo termina de desmoronarse.y la construcción de un nuevo espacio para Iván.

Tengo un grave error al mencionar Rusia, en vez de la URSS, una disculpa ya que cambie la historia en el aspecto cronológico asd por eso es medio estresante escribir en base a hechos Históricos .. asd y mas como hetalia que vamos es una serie totalmente historia con humor , claro.

1-La batalla de Stanlingrado..ah demasiado complejo realmente, pero tratare de explicarlo con mis palabras- SE dice fue una de las batallas mas sangrientas de la WW2,entre Alemania Nazi y la URSS, en la ciudad de Stanlingrado(Ex-Unión soviética) de 1942 a 1943, lo característico de esta batalla es que fue en una ciudad, ósea en la calle, edificio, de aquí resaltan los francotiradores, muchos de los cuales tomaron fama (aunque se dice que son mito y exageración sus hazañas) eran rusos. NO explicare mas por lo largo que es el tema, pero si están interesados hay mucho material en internet.

2- en esta parte Iván toca una trompeta , me base en una canción del músico _Ibrahim Maalouf , _la canción es_ "Beirut_" watch?v=7pizyv0m_AA , que para dato curioso es la capital del Líbano, país originario del músico . No se desesperen en una pieza larga, pero les aseguro que el final es lo mejor.

3- Me refiero a la URSS, lo cual anteriormente lo mencionaba como Rusia.

Un agradecimiento a **ZerzuzaSie,River94,Yahoooo y CharlotteKamui** Gracias por sus mensajes un abrazo

y como siempre a **Lorena** ;D


	7. Canario

_**Show your Bones**_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Capitulo **7**: canario_

_**Hetalia**__ de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, solamente escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

_**-Pueden **creer que se me borro la mitad de lo que llevaba lshaslkdhasklhdalkdhalksh_

_Lorena Mil gracias _

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo de siempre" <em>Se repitió a sí mismo, con la esperanza de que estos fueran los últimos. El mandato estaba dado, de limitar a todos aquellos que pretendieran cruzar, eso era su trabajo, ¿acaso un francotirador no jugaba a detener presuntos? Aquella era una tarde aburrida, tediosa y llena de nieve, pero a su favor tenía que en tan solo unos minutos sería remplazado y emprendería su regreso a Moscú, para ver a su ansiado amor

Un par de camiones de aproximaron a la puerta , los oficiales de la RDA se aproximaron, la inspección cotidiana que siempre empleaban aquellas las medidas se incrementaban conforme los inconformes asechaban para cruzar. Aburrido y torciendo los labios observo como todo sucedía normal, de no ser por una figura extraña, algo anormal que se presentaba en la cabina del acompañante, en la parte delantera del camión.

"Lo de siempre" con un silbido, como mensaje ,aviso que algo no andaba bien , movimientos extraños en la parte delantera, donde en un principio todo aparentaba ser normal. Una figura humana apareció, salió dentro de un espacio realmente pequeño, y corriendo dio la huida al otro lado, obviamente las cosas no serían sencillas, era la peor manera de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Observo atento como "lo de siempre" sucedía, como una mujer de ropaje rojo y cabello negro corría hacia la línea que dividía dos mundos. No pensó que fuera necesario su obrar, y con cara inexistente de emociones se encontró con la visión desesperada de los "inconformes", como el solía llamarlos. La mujer corría desesperada, y los hombres grandes y entrenados gritaban, llamaban con agobiados gritos, sus armas apuntaban, dando como amenaza la muerte, pero esta mujer parecía perdida en una emoción tan frenética con tan solo una maleta y tocándose el estomago corría con más fuerza.

La ineptitud abordo del rostro de aquellos dichosos oficiales, que con asombro no hacían nada por detenerla, acaso "_esperan que yo haga el trabajo" _lamió sus labios y acomodándose en su mejor posición jaló del gatillo en dos ocasiones, dando como última en la espalda de la mujer. No tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de la conmoción, todos miraban asombrados, un grito acaparó su atención; desgarrador y desesperado. Un hombre peliblanco , tan pálido , con ropas negras , emitiendo aquel vapor tibio de sus boca gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer.

-Gilbert...-

No tuvo tiempo de ver lo consiguiente, en 5 segundos llegó a donde la acción se desarrollaba, y notando como su visión era perfecta, el albino e imbécil novio de su hermano, o lo que sea que fuera ; gritaba , tan fuerte que juraba que de no ser porque era el capricho de su amado lo mataba en ese mismo instante. La paliza que le propiciaban era suficiente satisfacción, y sin dejar que aquellos hombres abusaran de lo que tanto le gustaría hacer con aquel "saco de patatas", como había elegido apodarle, suspiró y sin dejar que pasar demasiado, de un solo golpe con la empuñadura de la pistola dejó inconsciente al joven.

-Yo me encargo...Murmuró alejándose con el cuerpo inconsciente. Perdiéndose por un camino estrecho que llevaba a donde su camioneta esperaba, arrojó al hombre en la parte trasera y arrancó.

"Lo mismo de siempre"

* * *

><p>Despertó aturdido y cansado, todo el cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza estaba llena de complicadas cuestiones. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, todo permanecía oscuro y tibio. Pronto se percató que unos brazos lo rodeaban, y una respiración suave y rítmica bañaba su nuca. Con todas sus fuerzas movió sus manos, buscando de donde sostenerse, pero la tan suave cama lo absolvió en su tibio calor.<p>

-Es tarde, duérmete..- Un murmullo que como una coordenada en el mapa le indico su posición. Estaba en algún lugar con Iván, seguro Moscú o soñando quizá.

-Tengo que ir al baño...- No se molestó en reclamar, sabía de alguna manera (inexplicable) regresaría, como cuando estás seguro de tu desgracia.

- Ah tu mano derecha..- Liberó sus brazos, permitiendo que Gilbert saliera de su arrullo.

Con esfuerzo y dolor se levanto, pensó en que tal vez no se había ido, y que permanecía en el departamento de Iván, terminando de tener sexo, y estaba tan agotado de la sesión que se había quedado dormido, pero a pesar de su divague se encontró que el camino al baño era demasiado largo , largo y obscuro. Intentó enfocar su visión pero eso parecía problemático, sombras y puntos negros lo hacían ir mas despacio y con mayor cuidado.

Unas manos lo tomaron de la espalda, una de ellas deslizándose a lo largo de su brazo y tomar su mano. .- Estás pedido, es aquí..- Gilbert sintió los cálidos dedos resbalar por la palma de su mano y enseñarle el lugar.-No estoy ciego..-

Iván no contesto nada, y con rapidez prendió la luz del baño, sobresaltando a Gilbert que la buscaba el encendedor en la pared de su derecha. ¿No estamos en el departamento..? pensó.

Permaneció en silencio, y entonces entendió que no había sido un sueño, que todo había sido real. La luz le pareció molesta, y los objetos borrosos.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es mi casa.. date prisa..-

-¿He?- Giro su cara, topándose con la imagen borrosa de Iván, que con gestos cansados lo miraba- No...- Murmuró para llevar sus manos para tallar sus ojos- no veo...-Calló tallando con mas fuerza sus ojos, pero solo pequeños puntos negros emergían, todo era borroso.

-Estas b..

-No me toques...-Gritó apartando la mano de Iván que se aproximaba.

-Gilbert...

-Sal, quiero ir al baño- Permaneció quieto, recargando su brazo sobre la pared. Las nauseas lo invadieron como si se tratara de una oleada de sensaciones por demás incomodas y molestas, le recordaban lo incómodo que era estar en esa situación con Iván fuera, porque si algo se percataba era de que una espalda ancha, llena de largas cicatrices que cruzaban de lado a lado , algunas otras más pequeñas y finas .

Y como esperaba, con el estomago revuelto y la garganta atorada, devolvió lo poco que tenía dentro. El asco lo invadió, las nauseas se terminaron, degradándose en el remolino que como su humor se iba. Tambaleándose llegó al lavabo y con grandes buches de agua enjuago todo aquel vacío.

-¿Estás bien …?– La puerta era una barrera grande, algo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir seguro.

-¿Donde está ella...? - preguntándose se incó, su cabeza era una pesada trampa. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas, que húmedas y pálidas eran el lugar donde descansaba sus manos, intentado en vano que con esto escurrieran las saladas lágrimas.

-Lárgate Iván -. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose la escasa voz que existía aun. Resbaló y de manera patética cayó en el frío piso , tan blanco como la nieve y tan helado como ésta, y así quedó dormido en un murmullo de sus maldiciones.

* * *

><p>Despertó temprano, mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo. El día apenas comenzaba, pero no podía dormir más. Con cuidado y sin hacer demasiado ruido se levantó de la cama, dejando a Gilbert que aun dormía, en un cómodo sueño, aunque dudaba que este soñara algo, parecía muerto, con facciones tan duras. Tomó una manta más y la colocó encima del cuerpo del albino, había pasado gran parte de la noche en el baño, tumbado, él entró hasta mucho después encontrándolo inconsciente y bastante frío, lo levantó y llevó de nuevo a la cama.<p>

Tomo una ducha rápida y regresó a la alcoba, encontrándolo aun dormido, seguro pasaría así la mayor parte del día. Se vistió con algo sencillo, un pantalón café claro, camisa blanca, y un grueso abrigo con su inseparable bufanda. Se topó con una maleta mediana y un bolso, seguro eran de Gilbert ya que al llegar Nicolás con él en brazos traía consigo algo mas, restó importancia a aquellos objetos y en ese momento se apresuro por mirar al albino, que escurriendo algunos delgados hilos de sangre por su ceja manchaba la almohada, sin olvidar las costras de sangre acumuladas en su cara y mejillas.

No preguntó nada, no quería saber que había sucedido aun, tendría tiempo de preguntarle después, aunque lo imaginaba. Acercó sus brazos a la bolsa mediana, mas parecía un costal que otra cosa, en ella había solamente algo de: ropa, dinero , una manta y una libreta rojo quemado, la curiosidad lo invadió, siendo presa de esta la tomó entre sus manos y salió de la habitación.

Sentó su cuerpo en uno de las sillones de la estancia, un café caliente lo acompañaba, era temprano así que la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa permanecía dormidos. Comenzó a curiosear , dando continuas vueltas a la libreta buscando algún nombre de a quien pertenecía, que por demás era obvio que a Gilbert. La abrió, había anotaciones de todos tipos, pero en la última parte permanecían unas anotaciones de días pasados.

XX/Septiembre /1961

**El diario del asombroso Gilbert **

_**Día 1**_

_5:00 pm_

_Hoy mi asombrosa persona sexy paso mas de 5 horas sentado, sentado en __la __espantos__a__ nieve, claro esperando que alguna autoridad de la RDA se descuide ,y aquello sea eficiente para lograr cruzar. Est__á__ claro que al pisar el suelo de _Alemania occidental todo será_ más sencillo._

_9:00 pm_

_El clima es espantoso, y no logro moverme de aquí. Una hermosa Gitana se acerco a mí, seguro ella se percató de que estaba esperando el momento precisó, claro si ella lo vio es seguro que soy demasiado obvio, así que he decidido posponer mi escape._

_12:50 pm _

_Esta mujer es adorable, pero habla como si el mundo se acabara mañana, es demasiado feliz para la situación. Espera un buen momento para cruzar, pero con una gran problema, está embarazada de casi 8 meses por lo que escuche en su parloteo...y claro apreció con tan solo darle una mirada, las mujeres son complicadas, por un momento pensé en Elizabeth embarazada, una sonrisa me iluminó un rato._

_Mi grandioso ser, que no deja de asombrar con su deslumbrante presencia por donde pasa, dije eso ¿no?.. Hay un tipo, tosco y burdo , rubio e infantil que me adora ..No deja de molestarme con sus insinuaciones a todas horas, en fin él ..Ese infeliz , aquel desdichado .._

_como sea tengo hambre._

_**Dia 4**_

_12:00 pm_

_Nada bueno sucede, además de tener una compañera de viaje, la singular Charlotte .Tengo poco dinero, y mi hermosa presencia llama demasiado la atención, al igual que la gitana escandalosa, hemos decidido y digo "hemos" porque no me ha quedado mas opción que ayudarla por igual , no sería un asombroso caballero si la dejara a su suerte ¿no?..._

_Buscaremos ayuda de alguien más, según algunos rumores.._

_11:00 pm _

_Recordé al imbécil de Iván, me puse demasiado melancólico, tanto que comencé a cantar, Charlotte sac__ó__ una Garmoshka de una maleta, y con peculiar alegría, a pesar de sus dolores (no sé lo que sean , en mi vida había estado con una mujer embarazada) . Comenzó a cantar típicas canciones rusa y una que otra canción de su país de origen, el Líbano, y aunque no __estaba __ebria lo parecía de tanta felicidad que derrochaba, pronto lleg__ó_ _a el inc__ó__modo momento de tocar la misma canción que Iván hace meses..._

_**Día 6**_

_2 AM_

_Este es el momento, nos infiltraremos en un camión de tierra, casi como si estuviéramos sepultado, vaya ironías. Me preocupa Charlotte, pero será lo mejor... Viejo, prometo que si todo sale bien te iré a visitarte._

Sonrió, si es que podía hacer aquello después de leer semejantes bobadas, Gilbert no era una persona nada seria si se trataba de expresarse en papel, quizá su mejor manera de hacerlo era por medio de la música, de eso estaba completamente convencido.

La chimenea calentaba el lugar, haciéndolo tibio y reconfortante. Toris había aparecido por la puerta más cercana, proporcionando algo de leña al fuego, y retirándose enseguida para comenzar a hacer el desayuno, Eduard y Raivis aparecieron poco después, saludando y partiendo enseguida a la cocina.

Y el sonrió de nuevo, caminando hasta la chimenea. –Tonto...- Murmuró, después de días de haberse sentido deprimido. Continuó con su objetivo, y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la libreta roja en las llamas, escuchando el singular sonido del las hojas quemarse, tan rápido y silencioso que parecía inexistente. y así permanecerían esas memorias de Gilbert.

Lamió sus labios, con esa sensación de sentirse saciado, lleno y re confortable se encamió a su estudio, aquel que abandonó por varios días , días en que sin beber demasiado, si le invadió el ocio. Tomó el cello entre sus manos, y se acomodo en su silla más exquisita, aquella que además de ser lo suficientemente amplia era tan cómoda, aunque estaba seguro que la silla no tenía nada que ver, todo se lo proporcionaba su instrumento..

* * *

><p><em>Mreyti, ya Mreyti,<em>

_Rah Ehkilik Hkayti,_  
><em>Oulili Ana Min,<em>  
><em>Inti Ana w Ana Inti,<em>  
><em>Mahma Kberti w Tghayarti<em>  
><em>Bi Ouyouni Inti 's Sâbti,<em>  
><em>Ya Mreyti.<em>

_Como tersos duraznos, dulces y húmedos. Unos labios rojos carmín abrían y cerraban, hermosos como suaves pétalos acariciando su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios. Ella no era una mujer, ella era una diosa, una asombrosa reina disfrazada de humana , una simple mortal , una futura madre que con sus cantos encantaba a ser humano que pisara la tierra mortal._

_Sentada en una silla rechinante y de manera opaca, con las piernas separadas, de donde como cascadas caían sus relucientes faldones rojos. Sus manos como serpientes, tal cual medusa hipnotizaban el ambiente creado para él, y solamente para su asombrosa persona._

_Rah Ehkilik Hkayti,  
>Oulili Ana Lé<br>Chaari Mannou Ach'ar,  
>Khasri Mannou Azghar,<br>W Temmi mannou Akbar,  
>Ya Mreyti.<em>

_Beilschmidt con asombro observaba a la mujer m__á__s enigmática que sus pupilas _en_ algún momento de su vida registraran, era bella y divertida. Era una tempestad lo que le causaba la bebida, la pesada bebida de noches heladas, esas noches donde nadie desea estar solo, ella era su diosa y su salvadora, claro estando ebrio. _

_Bebió como si ese fuera el fin de todo, no ebrio ,pero si melancólico la miraba con atención, buscando en ella un tibio rincón, uno que ella también buscaba en el , era tarde, hacía frío y su situación era brumosa. Jamás preguntó sus motivos, ni ella lo suyos, el final era el mismo, la ejecución era gemela a la suya, el llegar a Alemania occidental era el fin, a uno que se juro la llevaría , ya sea porque era un hombre fácil de impresionar, o solo se trataba de la criatura que cargaba en su vientre._

_Oulili Ana Min,  
>Inti Ana w Ana Inti,<br>Mahma Kberti w Tghayarti  
>Bi Ouyouni Inti 's Sâbti,<br>Ya Mreyti._

_Oulili Ana Min,_  
><em>Oulili Ana Min,<em>  
><em>Ya Mreyti,<em>  
><em>Ya Mreyti,<em>  
><em>Ya Mreyti...<em>

_(1)_

_Sus ojos como dos piedras preciosas reflejaban sus ojos carmín, sus manos como serpientes le envolvían en su aura, y su tierna voz lo hipnotizaba. Sonreía como no había hecho hace días por unos minutos olvido quien era, y a donde iba. _

_-¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?.. Que no estabas cantando..._

_-Mi asombrosa persona, te dio ahora turno a ti. - el alcohol funcionaba perfecto en su organismo. Con sonrisa pintaba en labios, y con rubor maquillando sus pómulos se sintió perfecto. Charlotte le sonreía, como una elegante dama, recogía su cabello en una coleta, ella no bebía mas que algo de chocolate caliente en una taza desgastada._

_-¡Ahora veras! tocaré algo de tu patria... _

_-Insistes que soy ruso..-Respondió. _

_-No me has demostrado lo contrario jajaja._

_-Mujer loca - Y sin mas sonrió, recordando alguna estúpida pelea con la húngara malagradecida a su asombrosa amistad. Le hubiera encantado verla una vez más, en otra situación, y hubiera adorado mas verla embarazada, quería un sobrino, un hermoso niño o niña, castaño de ojos olivo, así como ella, pero de solo recordar quien posiblemente seria el padre, una agridulce sensación lo incomodó . _

_-Y ahora verás – Fanfarroneo imitando los ademanes del muchacho albino. Y continuó sacando de entre sus cosas una Garmoshka_

_._

* * *

><p>-Eli..Charlotte...-Gritó , su ritmo cardiaco se elevó y su cuerpo se enderezó tan rápido que sintió nauseas. Se encontró asustado , sentando en la amplia cama, de donde anoche había salido confundido. Respiró profundo dándose cuenta que estaba bien él .. Porque estaba convencido de que Charlotte y su bebe no lo estaban, ellos ya no estaban. La tristeza lo invadió, esas que son inexplicables ,no sabes de donde salieron o el por qué salieron, era un mujer que no conocía y que no esperaba permanecer más con ella, más que a la hora de cruzar la línea..tal vez era el hecho de que le recordaba tanto a Elizabeth.<p>

Escuchó el lamento, el pesado sonido del cello, y se sintió extraño. Se sintió con la necesidad de verlo, sus emociones se balanceaban como una pelota en un bote en alta mar, de un lado y de otro, sintiéndose sofocado . Salió de la cama, cansado y con bastante frío , para buscar enseguida algo que ponerse, solo encontró ropa de Iván regada por el sitio, una camisa amplia lo envolvió, unos pantalones negros que bien podían ser suyos ya que le embonaban a la perfección, mas no recordaba tener unos así. ¡ba! daba igual . Continuó sintiendo frío, así como escuchando el cello que lo llamaba, buscó algo mas con que cubrirse, encontró un suéter café, aquello era suficiente. Le pareció tonto percatarse en ese mismo momento un entablillado, claro un dedo entablillado, por la noche había ignorado tal cosas.

-Dvorak. (2)– Salió de su boca, mientras buscaba algunos zapatos. No encontrando nada parecido, salió de la habitación descalzo, y escuchando para guiándose por tan hermosa melodía. Sin timidez se desvaneció por la puerta de la habitación, no sabía donde estaba, pero al salir al pasillo se encontró con un lugar enorme, estaba ó sus ojos, y agudizando con destreza su oído escucho .

Caminó adolorido, tocándose el costado, no le importaban demasiado las heridas, por ahora. Estaba impaciente y quería llegar a donde venía el sonido. Sabía que era Iván, pero este pocas veces dejaba que lo viera tocar el cello, razones tenía, pero jamás le había explicado motivos.

-Gilbert- Paro en seco al escuchar su nombre, giro despacio encontrando a Petia, el hermano mayor.

–Petia..-Murmuró

-Iván esta abajo...-murmuró como si con su voz acabara el espectáculo.- No hagas ruido...- Tal como apareció, desapareció detrás de una puerta .

Continuó su camino, esperando no toparse con Nicolás, bajo las escaleras, el sonido cada vez era más fuerte. Se adentro a un enorme salón; era un estudio demasiado grande, tanto o mucho más que su departamento, Braginski estaba allí, sentado espaldas a la puerta y frente al un ventanal enorme, que con cortinas moradas le daban lugar una luz tenue. Dudó en entrar, solamente había asomado su cabeza atreves de la puerta, pero como vampiro a la sangre sintió la necesidad de pasar, de ser un espectador a la técnica del ruso, dio unos pasos más notando que la melodía se intensificaba, era la cumbre de tan gloriosa interpretación. (3:56 min)

Detuvo su respiración, sudó frío y sintió nauseas, jamás le había pasado semejante cosa escuchando al rubio. Sera su interpretación, serán sus dedos gruesos tan pesados y con seguridad, fuertes, pero tan rápidos como el navegar de una pluma en el aire, estaba extasiado, pero ni él mismo entendía los motivos.

Cuando se percató estaba a un costado del ruso, sus ojos cerrados lo ignoraban, su respiración suave le permitía saber que estaba totalmente concentrado .Apareció una pausa, pero estaba completamente seguro que aquella pausa le pertenecía a otros instrumentos, alargado llamado para que apareciera el personaje principal, los violones como protagonista a la pausa.

Iván continuo, lento , suave , sus dedos se movían conforme a lo requerido, ahora entendía lo que decían que era, un monstro , era un singular monstruo que emanaba mil emociones, las posicionaba dentro muy dentro de cualquiera y las absorbía a él, convirtiendo a los espectadores en zombis.

Braginski parecía otra persona, no ese infantil o violento hombre. Abrió sus ojos, estremeciendo al albino que con impaciencia soltó un pequeño susto.

-(7.22min )-Aquí podrías acompañarme –murmuro refiriéndose al solo de Flauta trasversa. Gilbert se sonrojo, vaya que sabía como hacerlo avergonzar, claro que podía acompañarlo en esa parte, o simplemente podría interpretar una pieza solo, le daba igual, quería escucharlo- Siéntate-Susurró el rubio. Hizo caso y sentó su cuerpo en el sillón que permanecía frente al mago, al músico, al encantador. En silencio admirólos dedos de Iván, su cara y sobre todo su suave respiración que por momentos se convertía en una intensa carga .

Se sintió avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, estaba tan cómodo escuchando a Iván que olvidó por varios minutos lo que había pasado en tantos días. Sonrió escuchado las últimas notas , y como si fuera un espejo miró la cara de Iván ,este abrió los ojos dando por terminado su interpretación.

-Te compré algo da —Murmuró sonriente.

-Idiota...-Contestó mordiendo su labio y evitando cualquier contacto visual,.

-Ves eso de allí..- No se movió, estiró su brazo señalando una figura que estaba cubierta por una tela verde. Contempló los movimientos de Gilbert, este parecía apenado, además de tener una horrible pinta.-Ve a verlo.

Caminó hacia la esquina indicada, no estaba muy seguro de que era, hasta escuchar un pequeño y sutil aleteo. Tiró de la tela , y con una inconsciente sonrisa entonó- Un..Canario..-y la alegría regreso a él, amaba las cosas adorables.

-Tocaba para él,pero interrumpiste..-Pausó- Se llama Charlotte- Sonrió notando como el cuerpo del albino se tensaba, registró con la mirada las delgadas manos, que cansadas y con lentitud ,se movían a la puerta de la jaula.

-Hola Charlotte-Habló adentrando su delgada mano - Ese ruso tonto, toca espantoso-Pausó notando como el pequeño canario amarillo (tan amarillo como las flores) se acomodaba en el dedo índice del albino, y con sumo cuidado Gilbert saco su mano- te enseñare una canción –

Comenzó a silbar aquella canción que la gitana Charlotte le había enseñado en esa sucio bar, suave y encantadora canción, que como embrujo sosegaba emociones negativas. El ave escuchaba atenta, Gilbert ignoraba si ésta entendía exactamente lo que uno decía, o siquiera escuchaban al igual que los humanos, pero estaba conforme con que esta no saliera volando alborotado ante su fatigado pitido, hasta aquel momento notó lo exhausto que estaba , ya que su silbido era terrible.

El hombre rubio y alto permanecía callado, escuchando con atención a Gilbert. Dejo su cello de lado, y apresuró unos pasos hasta Beilschmidt que silbaba a su nueva mascota, su mente comenzó a hilar ideas, recordándose ciertas palabras del diario rojo, pero le pareció una completa paranoia, lo que hubiese sucedido le pertenecía a Gilbert.

-Solo hay un pequeño trato..-Murmuró muy cerca del otro hombre, que con un chasquido terminó de silbar, siendo interrumpido por las palabras del otro.

-Acaso no era un regalo...-Contestó

-MM si, pero daaa – Pausó, estiro sus brazos , y con un suave movimiento envolvió el cuerpo de Gilbert entre sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en el cuello del albino- Tengo algo que preguntar...

Incomodo notó como "Charlotte" volaba de su mano, alcanzando la punta de su jaula parándose en ella. Miraba curiosa, o curioso no sabía como distinguir el sexo de las aves, y atenta los miraba, o eso creía él.- ¿Qué quieres? – Pronto notó la cercanía de Iván; con aquellas manos de fuertes brazos ,lo apretaban, su respiración se posaba muy cerca de su manzana de adan, y su sedoso cabello acariciaba su oreja, provocándole cosquillas .

Respiró lento y pesado, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en lo que sea que llegara a su mente, Iván era tan cálido, tan reconfortante, y él, el simplemente se sentía tan adolorido y fracasado que aquel tibio confort en los brazos del ruso le era suficiente para caer en su enredo.

-No respondiste ...-Murmuró , dejando que sus labios se encargaran de rozar la fría piel de Gilbert, cubriendo con su tibio aliento.-Te dije: se mi amante- Continuó.

Se sobresaltó, poniéndose tenso, el calor lo abrumó, evidenciando su vergüenza con sus mejillas coloradas. Ahora lo recordaba, no solía hacerlo, cuando se acostaba con Iván, simplemente hacía eso, no tenía tiempo de escucharlo, era tan brusco y excitante que de esa misma manera culminaba, no había nada de por medio.

-Tu crees que después de todo .. – Cesó .- Mi asombrosa persona querría..-Chasqueó, molesto y agobiado

Iván era "algo", una persona que no lograba etiquetar dentro de su mundo. No negaba que en su juego-lascivo se encontraba satisfecho, o mucho más que eso, adolorido-dichoso, porque en esas palabras giraba su relación.

-Claro...daa- Contesto sin problemas, lamió con suavidad la manzana de Gilbert, causándole un ligero escalofrío que no tardó en sentir.

-Eres tan arrogante – Escupió junto con sus palabras una diluida risa, en una mezcla de burla y sencilla contestación. Sintió la fría saliva de Iván en su cuello, estaba seguro que este buscaba más que un abrazo, claro el no podía negar que le gustaba la idea.

-Entonces ,nos parecemos demasiado..- Sus labios se adueñaron de manera súbita del cuello del albino, succionando la piel hasta humedeciéndola y marcarla.

-ah..- No tardó en reaccionar, pero antes de continuar puso su mente a trabajar, a trabajar como era debido.- Odio hacer esto...pero..- Giro 180º grados, dando una última mirada al canario e interrumpiendo el trabajo de Iván, quedando frente a frente con este sonrisa orgullosa, digno de su persona. –Haré algo que te gusta a cambio de posponer mi respuesta... –Ni el mismo creía lo que salía de sus labios y mucho menos lo que tenía planeado. –Y de Charlotte..

Delgadas y amplias, sus manos se pegaron en el pecho del rubio orillándolo a caminar de espaldas. Pensó en besar a Iván, pero de hacer esto, el rubio tomaría la ventaja de su situación, dio un paso, posicionando su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Iván, este entendió de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás esperando ansioso el manejo de la cosas por parte de Gilbert. Tomó la iniciativa y moviendo a Braginski lo acorraló a la pared más cercana, el lugar era enorme así que no encontró demasiadas opciones. Giró a Iván hacia donde estaba el, cambiando de lugares. Iván quedó pegado a la mesa donde descansaba la Jaula de el canario, aquel que simplemente movía su cabeza de esa manera tan rápida que solo ellos pueden hacer, mirando en todas direcciones.

Acercó sus labios a los de rubio, que sonrojado se sintió extraño. Gilbert sonrió y solo mordiendo el labio inferior de Iván succionó de este, soltándolo de inmediato para alejarse.

Una gran ansia y decepción abrumó al rubio, que emocionado miraba atento la cara de albino. Este aventuro su mano por la espalda de Iván, descendiendo conforme todo su cuerpo lo hacía, su rostro avergonzado y rojo se topo frente a la cintura del ruso, de rodillas tomaba valor a lo que pretendía hacer. Pensó en regresar una mirada a la cara de Iván, y ver como este se carcomía en sus pervertidas ideas, pero se sintió tan avergonzado al notar el bulto que crecía en los pantalones del rubio.

-ja ja .. – Una risa se liberó de los labios de Braginski.

Se sintió ofendido, si el rubio lo estaba retando él lo haría, no rebajaba su orgullo ni nada que le perteneciera. Deslizó sus manos entre la ropa de su acompañante, desabrocho el cinturón, botón y cierre del pantalón café del rubio, notando enseguida que este comenzaba a respirar más rápido. Sus manos de adentraron, separándose una de otra, desde el miembro de Iván, hasta las caderas de este. Sus dedos se engancharon al borde de la ropa interior del hombre, y en un solo movimiento tan rápido, bajó tanto pantalones como calzoncillos.

-Ah...- Un diminuto gemido se escapó de los labios del ruso, recargando sus manos sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su espaldas ,destensó su cuerpo y respiró hondo.-Sabes lo que haces daa..-Murmuró, callando enseguida sintió la tibia lengua de Gilbert envolverlo, tensándolo una vez más su cuerpo.

Gilbert no se preocupó por decir nada, simplemente con una mano tomaba la base del miembro de Iván, mientras con la otra la recargaba su peso en la cadera de este. Continuó por varios minutos, repitiendo el mismo acto, por momentos se relamía la comisura de los labios, o lamía la virilidad de costado, no adentrándola por completo en su boca. Pronto comenzó a sentir el líquido pre-semita en su boca, ese amargo y desagradable sabor. Bien no amaba el resulto, solo el acto.

-Gil...Gilber... Gilbert...- De los secos labios del rubio repitió constantemente el nombre de Gilbert, entre cortado o completo avisaba de su próximo final. Sin saber siquiera como se sintió asqueado, el sabor de Iván se aguardaba en su boca, enseguida se encargo de hacerlo sacar, escupió en su mano el liquido blanco que logro no tragar.

Iván respiraba con pesadez, sintiéndose realmente abrumado por sensaciones placenteras. Tardó en reponer su respiración y observaba con cautela los movimientos de Gilbert, era la primera vez que este era tan sumiso por su cuenta. Observó como este escupía en su palma el semen, y eso le causo gracia, era tan intransigente cuando se trataba de sexo.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó...?-Sin pensarlo demasiado preguntó, si algún momento era bueno para preguntar al albino, era alguno que se relacionara con el sexo, era flexible para sus sentimientos, pero tan terco con sus actos.

-No...-Contestó levantándose, ayudando por Iván que lo miraba curioso- Y date por bien servido imbécil.-

* * *

><p>DX he acabado el capitulo OMG que complicado, me costo demasiado el unir tantas ideas, y muchas quedaron fuera.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por leer les agradecía un comentario.

(1) –Aca una canción hermosisima , watch?v=i_cfBgSQGvQ&context=C3f4d526ADOEgsToPDskL-yKL3c7ZwGaTwD14YxPrk Es el tema o uno de los temas de la pelicula "Caramelo" de Nadine Labaki , .org/wiki/Caramel_(pel%C3%ADcula) aca el resumen, yo la ame es una cosa asombrosa, una visión distinta al ser el medio oriente.

_-Debo decir que Amo a ¡Rostropovich, o si! uno de los chelistas más grandes del siglo XX, y como tal pretendo presentárselos si no lo conocer.. Ahora, Iván interpreta una pieza que no es de Rostropovich es de Dvoka, la verdad desconozco el nombre exacto, pero si les puedo pasar la pieza donde me base para el fragmento del fic._

(2)

/watch?v=Fj0GMQCi3gY

(ultima parte)

watch?v=K7e7LFhfN_s&list=PL089D834E3D3EB88E&index=6&feature=plpp_video

Encontré la pista completa, dura 50 min si alguien la quiere pídamela.

El tiempo que está marcado, en el momento de la canción (en el video) en donde exactamente me baso, son 6 partes, si pueden escúchenla completa, es hermosisisma , es también importante que mencione que Rostropovich era ruso , claro en el nombre suena del todo , si gustan leer su biografía también es interesante .

Aparecerán mas interpretaciones de Rostropovich, no podre evitarlo

!

Espero que les gustara este capítulo algo confuso y quizá un poco OC, lamento que Gilbert se asombrara tanto en la ultima parte, pero quería mostrar su amour por la música, aquella que según esta historia debe de convertirse en algo muy fuerte en el. Iván.. jaja ya verá que sucede con el ..

Gracias a , Yahoooo -Gracias por seguir leyendo. y a Malkavian13 gracias por leer ;D


	8. Sabor Granada

_**Show your Bones**_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Capitulo _From the New World

_**Hetalia**__ de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, solamente escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

_-Lamento la demora, pero ahora con los exámenes a la Universidad la verdad ando muy ocupada sdalksdakls pero bueno gracias por continuar leyendo y sin mas..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stanlingrado - 1943<strong>_

Y en alguna parte de su cuerpo sentía esa opresión tan enorme, era difusa la manera en que emplea para deducir si era un dolor real o una simple fantasía. La ultima bomba había caído demasiado cerca para estar seguro a donde debía correr, las balas cual lluvia "mojaban" cada lugar, y con suerte evito ser salpicado siquiera por una, debía de olvidarse de su ultimo compañero de sitio, aquel buen chico como niño en lluvia estaba escurriendo de tal chubasco rojo.

Tan pronto como vio el negro de la tierra el sonido ceso. El sabor del metal corroía sus papilas, labios y hasta sus dientes, dándole una enfadosa sensación de descontrol. En clareciendo la mirada se topo con la nada, debía haber muerto hace unos minutos ya que no escuchaba nada más que hermosas trompetas marcando desde lo lejos una marcha, una señal, una fantástica ilusión de vida, después de todo era un anuncio fuerte , tanto como para tumbar a cualquier enemigo.

Pero el delicado viento acompañado de violines y flautas le pulían la vista, una fantástica vista: Un local de comida apareció, deliciosa comida rusa tradicional, era un sitio de descanso, al fin todo había acabado...

Atendiendo unas muchachas guapas sonreían a los soldados que triunfantes regresaban a casa, no sin antes hacer una parada para decir adiós y llenar su corazón y estomago. Era alentador verlos, a cada uno de ellos sonriendo como en esos momentos del pasado. No muy lejos escucho a un grupo de músicos se hacían notar al ritmo de trompetas y violines, que en labios y manos aceleraban la marcha , para regresar de nuevo a la emblemática trompeta, que parecía anunciaba a un rey o un importante personaje salido de algún cuento medieval.

Todo aquel embrollo venía acompañado de mas; la fiesta no se detenía. Apareciendo de una extraña imagen, saliendo de un hermoso vitral y trayendo consigo risas, una gitana (mas cosaca) daba vueltas como el violín que iban a tresillos y dieciseisavos , dándole ese movimiento rápido que tanto le gustaba, todo esto hacía volar sus falda de floreados rojos, verdes, negros y amarillas ... no eran girasoles (como el desearía ver) pero si se trataba de pequeñas flores, algunas demasiado pequeñas para distinguirlas, el faldón mostraba desde sus delicados y blancos pies hasta sus muslos, blancos como la leche o la azúcar blanca. La hermosa mujer sonreía a todos, y con cada vuelta se acercaba más a su presencia, era sorprendente como no colisionaba con alguien.

Ella llego, hermosa como era de suponer, con mejillas sonrojadas y con los faldones aun en movimiento, se detuvo para admira la altura de su raza, enseguida sonrió y mordí su labio inferior, como si le avergonzara decir algo. Iván con sencillez sonrió, para conseguir un inmenso dolor y frio, mucho frio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ucrania 24dic**

-Regresemos -Se mantuvo firme como su terquedad, olvido el cansancio extremo en su mente, pero su cuerpo lo registro, agobiado por estar allí resonaba en su cabeza la idea de vomitar, lo que acababa de ver le devolvía recuerdos poco gratos.

-mmm..- Y si bien no estaba seguro, había siempre un instinto dentro, oculto que le indicaba el camino de regreso. La vida le había premiado con una buena memoria y con una excelente vista, sin contar que sabía como encontrar a su presa. Allí, en ese arbusto –Señalo apenas con la mirada, una cristalina y vivida mirada.

-Bien..- Contesto desganado, preguntándose incontablemente que hacia allí, con fango metido hasta las rodillas y el humor tan desgastado como su ushanka(1) agujerada .Apunto poco certero, estimando que en su intento fallaría, las manos le temblaban así como todo el cuerpo. Jalo del gatillo sin saber con certeza si este le había dado a la liebre que perseguían ni siquiera tenía idea de qué lugar le había indicado Iván, simplemente se había guiado por el sonido.

-¡Ah!... que sorpresa le diste...da.- Murmuro el ruso acercándose a donde el animal descansaba sin vida - Me pregunto cómo es que sobreviviste en el campo de batalla..Si..

-¿¡Eh! De que hablas estúpido.. Mi puntería es perfecta. Soy asombros,..- Arrastro con trabajo aquellas últimas palabras no creyéndolas ni el mismo, era más complejo de lo que pensaba, el hablar de temas ligados a la absurda guerra. La mirada Iván lo arrastro, y sin tardar pensó que había dicho alguna estupidez o algo parecido, ya que su mirada le era intimidadora, causándole más asco del que ya le invadía. Como fino cristal sus nervios se astillaron, y como una "mejor" respuesta inclino su cuerpo, cayendo tal cual cascada el desayuno y comida del día.

-¡Ah! qué asco gil...daa, pensé que soportarías ver un cuerpo..- -Desatendido murmuro dándole doble sentido a su frase con el cuerpo animal y humano que habían encontrado, y continuo- ah mejorado tu oído da . – Amarro ambas patas traseras de la liebre a una cuerda, una línea donde colgaban otras 5 mas, y cargando más peso a su espalda sacando de su bolsa un pañuelo que ofreció al agobiado hombre que regresaba el festín con jugos gástricos.

-¿ah? – sin preocuparse por tomar lo ofrecido alejo la mano de Braginski.-Cuerpo, solo eso te preocupa.. –Contesto a otro tema

-a Mi no tienes que mentirme-pauso - a mi no _debes_ de mentirme- Afirmo como referencia antes de sonreír y dar media vuelta, ignorando el "cuerpo" mencionado.

Frunció el seño a causa de esa sonrisa -De qué diablos hablas, kesesese claro que tengo buen oído.. que me crees un músico de mierda, y te estoy diciendo que no solo era un cuerpo... era... era- No tenía una idea exacta de lo que estaba diciendo, solo pensaba en la absurda cara que ponía el ruso cada que hablaba de inoportunos encuentros con la muerte. –Además..- Pauso, con ello se topo con el silencio eterno que los separaba, deseaba preguntar tantas cosas- Nada... –Su palabra se gano la atención del rubio-platinado, haciendo que su presencia dejara de alejarse.

-Ah... quieres saber algo de hace 8- 10 años... ¿Cuanto a pasado? – Gilbert se quedo callado, ese hombre era temible, leía su mente tal cual mensaje de publicidad, de fácil deducción y mensaje directo. Le resulto fácil contestar pero le resulto mucho mas agobiante encontrar las palabras adecuadas, asi que simplemente acortar el espacio entre sus caras e intentando golpearlo, pero nada resulto

El báltico resoplo sobre su frente, dando con eso un medio abrazo-Eres odioso Gilbert apúrate que nos esperan..- Y despegando de sus labios palabras cansadas en la frente del albino partió con las liebres en su espalda, y sobre sus hombros llevaba una mirada fastidiada del albino –Y el cuerpo... solo olvida lo que viste

-¡!Iván!- Animado por el amor, aquel incestuoso cariño sacado de una extraña percepción del mundo , Nicolás, el joven enamorado entro llamando a su platónico ser-Traje lo que me pediste -Se adentro y en sus manos cargaba una bolsa de papel estraza, mientras en los ojos cargaba el brillo de su enfermo amor.

-Ah Nicolás, llegaste.- Restándole importancia a sus habituales disgustos con el albino le sonrió a su hermano

-¿QUE HACE AQUI ESE ESTUPIDO! – Una llama abrazadora era una perfecta comparación con la energía que cargaba Nicolás, sus hermosos ojos zafiro apuntaban un enojo infinito, los celos eran la mancha de su persona. Iván poco le importaba, comprendía lo enfermo que llegaba a ser su hermano, pero prestarle importancia le haría caer en su juego de amor, el prefería desgastarse con al albino.

-El niño bonito.. Que sorpresa...- murmuro por debajo, siendo pisado por Iván que mantenía la sonrisa con ojos cerrados, colocando de intermedio su bonito gesto y amable tono.

-Vamos Nicolás dame lo que te pedí da-

-¡Si hermano!- Sin olvidar su simple gesto; el dedo medio hacia arriba solamente, más un bufo acompañado de una grosería el ucraniano paso de largo.

-mmm daa he olvidado cómo se coloca esto...-Saco de el paquete lo necesario para colocar una intravenosa..- Pensé que comparáis suero..para beber.-

-No había mas que eso , todas las farmacias están cerradas por noche buena-Frunció los labios en forma chusca y con la mirada baja se avergonzó- Puedo ir a buscar otro lugar.. yo..-

-Esto está bien- Gesticulo y entrego a las manos de su hermano la intravenosa- ¿Puedes ponerla.?

-Claro , extiende tu brazo..- La felicidad emanaba de cada uno de sus poros, desproporcionada y causándole un notorio sonrojo a esa piel blanca , una piel que ivan se vio tentado a alejar de el, amaba a sus hermanos, pero Nicolás mantenía contextos muy distintos a los esperados por un hermano, poco faltaba para que el menor ofreciera su total ser, si no es que lo hacia con cada gesto que le regalaba.-A mi no daaaa- Pauso – A Gilbert.

-¿Que? – Su boca trono y evoluciono a una marca de disgusto.-No lo necesito- Murmuro evitando la mirada de ambos hermanos.

-El no necesita mas que morirse, nazi de mierda tch- La mirada fulminante de su amor platónico lo redujo a callar sus próximas palabras -Esta bien...- Si lo hacía era por el siempre hecho de que su hermano lo pedía con esa mirada que causaba tantas cosas en el.

-Solo hazlo Gilbert. – Sonrió, dando un pisotón a los pies que juntos descasaban en el descaso de la silla. Gilbert entendió que era inútil negar.

Gilbert masco y trago sus insultos a Nicolás, que con cara de asco tomaba su brazo- He no me toques estúpido comunista, jamás acepte- Encontró la cara sombría de Iván, con cloran intenciones de no ser desobedecido, entendió de que se trataba, con esa actitud despreocupada y autoritaria que siempre tenía. No dio ya más importancia – Da igual-Pretendió no pelear mas ese día, no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Nicolás continuo con su tarea, buscando en esa piel de gaza la vena adecuada, marcada tan clara, mas que por siempre diversión picaba a los costados teniendo como respuesta la ojeada rojilla colérica. Braginski desentendido esperaba la respuesta de Gilbert en cualquier momento que decidiera arremeter contra su hermano molesto e infantil.

-¡BASTA!- Alejo la mano blanca de su enemigo más cercano-Deja de molestar mandito enfermo-Cabreado salto fuera de su silla, aleándose tan solo unos pasos

-Dame eso Nicolas yo lo hare. – Con sonrisa en labios extendió su mano tomando la aguja y regresando al albino a su lugar.- Yo lo hare dame tu brazo.

A sabiendas que no podía decir que no a Braginski, extendió su brazo que mostraba rojo, y claramente enmarcados los piquetes rojos a los que Nicolás jugaba. Con su mano contraria, y con el medio dedo en alto y los demás abajo, despidió al rubio que se perdía en la puerta molesto por la atención preferida al "nazi"

-Listo- Poco sintió y regresando al ruso encontró con la intravenosa puesta. Así mejor daa

-Supongo...Gracias.- Como un suave soplido agradeció evitando la mirada amatista. Iván solo sonrió entendiendo el orgullo tan enorme de Gilbert. Coloco su barbilla sobre su mano, esta recargada en la mesa. El tibio calor de la cocina lo arrullaba, cerro sus ojos por un momento no sin dejar de presionar la bolsa de suero.

-Esto es aburrido.- Hablo el albino, encontrándose con el sosegado ruso. – ¿Podemos hacer algo?

-Cállate y come una fruta Gilbert- Sin levantar la cabeza, ya recostada en la mesa tomo con sus mano una granada, aquella fruta de cascara amarilla y relleno en granos rojos. – No me molestes...

-¡HE! Que me crees , tu perro con correa...arg dame la bolsa- Inútilmente intentaba quitarle la bolsa de suero, quería salir o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera solo estar sentado frente a Iván que dormitaba sobre la mesa de madera.-Vamos a tomar.. o algo..

-¿Acaso eres alcohólico? daa- Su voz poco entendible se filtraba de entre su brazo, el cual cargaba su cabeza.

-Opto por eso, en lugar de estar aquí contigo..-Dejando extendido su brazo sobre la mesa inquieto, tomo la fruta que Iván había dejado anteriormente, comenzó a jugar girándola, era su tedio tan grande y su entusiasmo tan nulo que permaneció allí sentado con Iván.

- D_icen _que la granada sabe a carne humana- Musito enderezando su cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gilbert, que sin chistar solo permaneció quieto.

_-Mentira..._

* * *

><p><strong>Moscú  31-Dic**

-¿Estás listo? -Murmuro a su oído. Pegando un poco más sus labios y dando un casto beso en su cuello- Iván salió primero que el del baño de caballeros, dejando al albino con palabras en boca.

Pronto salió del baño, no sin antes refrescarse y calmar sus nervios. Su primer concierto, preparándose ahora para último movimiento, todo se había suscitado de manera normal , claro sin dejar de pasar extrañas miradas por el director de orquesta.

Suspiro recargando fuerzas para regresar del intermedio, en donde grandes personajes de la política y espectáculo soviético salían a relucir sus pulidas mascaras. Iván había partido un poco antes (aun quedaba minutos para regresar), pues se dirigía a saludar a tan distinguidos personajes que habían solicitado conocerlo, de no ser por sus nervios seguro habría mantenido una cara chueca y molesta durante toda la interpretación, y claro que sentía repulsión, estaba metido en un nido de ratas rojas.

Tan rápido le paso el tiempo, teniendo que regresar a su lugar, no sin antes ser interceptado por el rubio, que con cara de agobio, lo arrincono en un pequeño espacio para besas su frente y darle un medio abrazo, el cual no respondió sintiéndose shokeado por tal gentileza, pero no pudo más que tomar sus mano antes de que este levantara partida regalándole un ligero apretón, tratando de decir que todo estaba bien.

El tiempo se cedizo como hielo en sus manos y tan pronto se vio frente a la gran muchedumbre de mujeres pintarrajeadas y hombres que parecían árboles de navidad con sus millones de reconocimientos sobre sus distinguidos y finos sacos de guerra empolvados, bien parecía la sociedad rusa no olvidad los viejos hábitos.

Olvido todo aquel despilfarre de brillos que dejaban la vista nula, ya que tanto brillaban sus egos y alhajas que hasta la fila de los instrumentos de viento lograba ver, hasta la joya, los aretes o broches más pequeños que mantuviera una dama en su hermoso o ya casi descompuesto cuerpo.

- From the New World 4o movimiento...-Un ridículo hombrecillo, director de ceremonia salió a llamar y reclamar intención, pensó Gilbert acomodándose por última vez en su angosta silla, _era necesario aquello._

Un elegante movimiento se escapo del cuerpo de Iván, que inclinando y saludando en especial al "rojo mas llamativo" de la sala, que descansaba en el balcón principal, aquel mencionado regreso el saludo, dando por entendido que continuaran. Gilbert se sintió enfermo de ver como Iván se vendía a tan ridículos hombres, pero las reglas de cortesía en el agobiante URSS eran de cuidado, ya había escuchado de músicos expulsados de la misma "unión" por comentarios o ideas poco cercanas a las del todo el "pueblo".

Braginski asintió, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores como músicos. Era el momento de comenzar, en un estruendoso aviso llego el primer movimiento, siendo este un enorme cañonazo que apuntaba su rumbo, y con ellos los continuos. La obra era majestuosa, pero este era su movimiento favorito, aquel que le llenaba de fuerza las entrañas, si es que eso era posible. Sintió la mirada atenta de Iván cuando su turno en solista le llegaba, estaba completamente nervioso, pero deseoso de ser el punto de partida de los ojos de casi toda la sala.

-Estas muy activo...-Sus dientes chocaron contra la piel pálida, como perlas trasparentes el sudor rodaba cuenca abajo de su cuello, legando como caricia húmeda a su espalda. El cuarto era sofocante, como un sauna finlandesa, la chimenea de su habitación mantenía la temperatura agradable, pero aquel calor que los quemaba solo se trataba de alcohol y deseo desquiciado.

-Ah... –Gimió, cuando entre su dedo índice y el siguiente, entre ambos se encontraba el pene tan largo y deseoso de Iván, masturbándolo le parecía una locura quebrase a tan nefasto hombre que le agobiaba , pero el tiempo y el simple deseo de tener a alguien o "algo" en las noches vacías era confortable.

Ahora se tornaba distinto, no había tiempo que perder, y es que lo deseaba tanto que no perdería tiempo con carisias cómodas o incomodas para sentirse amado, él deseaba a Iván por su cuerpo y solo eso, ya tendría tiempo en pensar en lo que sentía cada que este le susurraba al oído, o le mordía los labios suavemente, resbalando sus manos por su albino cabello.

- Apaga ese estúpido cigarro-Murmuro mordiendo mas fuerte el hombro que mantenía cerca. Agresivo manoteo intentando quitar el pitillo que colgaba de sus de los dedos del rubio. Detestaba el olor de aquel cigarrillo, el sabor que dejaba en los labios, y la escancia en el cabello de Iván, le eran insoportables, pero este los amaba y sobre todo después del sexo, aunque ahora bien se había adelantado.

-¿Que sucede con ellos ¿–Le pregunto tan varonil que sintió que su virilidad endurecía mas (de ser posible) .Tomo como iniciativa para auto penetrarse , sus dedos mantenían firme el miembro de Braginski.

-Idiota...- Cerro sus ojos olvidando la cara abochornada y burlona de Iván, que entre labios soltaba el espeso humo blanco. Gilbert tomo una bocanada de aire, una que se lleno del olor pesado de la vainilla que tanto detestaba.

Olvido el dolor y olor , enfocando su atención en entrar, siendo distraído por el mismo aroma dulce y reseco, la garganta le llameaba-Ayúdame- Ordeno colocando la punta en su entrada, pero siendo esto completamente inútil .Ha horcadas Gilbert se escondió en el cuello del mayor, tomando fuerza para continuar.

-Aun no..- La cara del ruso ardía en la satisfacción, jamás dejaba de ser emblemática la cara de Gilbert cuando ebrio se abría camino para terminar entre sus piernas. La sonrisa fanfarrona en sus labios era su mejor regalo después del concierto de fin de año, en donde toda la mierda de la política de su nación se reunía, agobienate.

Pero todo aquello también era el primer trabajo mayor de Gilbert que como bien hombre ante de las celebraciones que le hacían terminaba metido con cualquiera aprovecho la oportunidad-Levantarte- Susurro al oído con el que jugaba segundos antes.

-No puedo...-De los pretenciosos labios del germano se escabullía la reseca voz –Deja de fumar esa mierda- Le ahogaba el olor dulce, sentía el olor sobre si, siendo Iván quien aun fumaba y exhalaba el tizne de entre sus labios-

-bien daa...-Era ser cruel su especialidad, a palabras secas y burlonas, escucho un día, y de ser así Braginski continuaría con su juego de Sadomasoquista con los amantes que caían a sus pies por "amar" el dolor. Las cosas avanzaban distinto con el hombre sobre suyo. Dejo resbalar su mano, tomando su virilidad y posicionarla a solo pulgadas de distancia de Gilbert, que sobresaltado esperaba el dolor.

-juju-Apago el cigarro de entre sus dedos , ocupando como cenicero la húmeda espalda blanca y ancha de su amante, mientras con sus caderas embestía de un solo golpe a _Beilschmidt que gemía y gritaba en una sola silaba. _

-Aggggg...-Aunque eso solo se trataba de una exageración, ya que amaba el dolor y placer exagerado que le causaba las duras embestidas rusas. No pensó en mas, no lo necesitaba, así que conforme su cuerpo se dilato en dos segundos, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, sin ocuparte de la fuerza con la que chocaban sus cuerpos-Mas mas ...-Murmuro mordiendo sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stanlingrado - 1943<strong>_

No se imagino estar en el infierno, en la cola del infierno, en las sucias cloacas del infierno.

Despertó con un terrible dolor en las piernas, las botas desgastadas negras se pegaban a su piel, ya nada era suyo, se había fundido con aquella ropa desgastada y mugrosa. El verde musco de su gabardina había superado la tonalidad, convirtiéndose en negro. El dolor lo regreso a la realidad, el frio le penetraba los pies, sentía que entre tanto silencio a su alrededor algo sucedía y lo peor que se encontró es que ni siquiera estaba muerto.

Abrió los ojos, las orbes amatistas desenfocadas buscaron con ayuda de su oído el sonido, un extraño sonido que a diferencia de las balas que como flechas salían de la nada indicaban su lugar, pero nada de aquello sucedía.

_-agggg_- Escuchó un gemido

Se encontró con un hombre delgado, apenas se sostenía sobre sus propios pies, en sus manos tenía una navaja desgastada, llena de oxido al igual que su piel quemada por el crudo frio, era un muerto en vida.

-¿Quien?-Se pregunto llamando la atención del susodicho, que entre murmullos intentaba quitar sus botas, pero como el sabia, aquello ya estaba pegado su cuerpo, jamás podría quitarlas. El hombre escurría baba, moco, sangre ,su cara parecía ser la de un muerto que regresaba por los suyos, y eso le hizo pensar por un momento que se trataba de la muerte que comenzaba a comerlo en lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Escucho las sirenas una vez más esas sirenas tan devastadoras, aquellas que anunciaban un pronto bombardeo, pero sus pies estaban tan entumidas que no podía siquiera moverlos, además del hombre muerto que mordía con su escaza y marrón encías sus pies, sus zapatos llenos de escarcha y lodo

Una vez más escucho las sirenas, sabía que tenía que buscar un refugio, cualquier lugar que le brindara protección si quería seguir viviendo, reuniendo sus fuerzas dio una patada y con ellos acabo con la mandíbula y posiblemente con la poca vida del hombre-muerto que caía sobre sus espaldas, no pensó en mas y tomo camino, apoyándose apenas con las manos , arrastrándose a lo que fuera que lo mantuviera con vida.

Y sin saber cómo llego a un hoyo, una cueva, un malito lugar lleno de escombros un sitio que se había hecho al escavar en una vieja bodega o sótano. Con poca coordinación cayó de bruces por unas escaleras desgastadas y llenas de polvo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Horas después, asumiendo que ya no había luz, se encontró tranquilo, recuperando las pocas fuerzas que aun podía encontrar en su cuerpo. Dejo de escuchar bombardeos y por fin logro abrir los ojos, el polvo había cesado. Sus ojos se encontraron en un ratonero, un lugar con poca luz pero tan tibio, una fogata y una gran olla pareció en su aun nula visión, empañada por montón de polvo y cansancio.

No dejo de sorprenderse al ver a dos hombres que se atragantaban algo, casi parecía que se asfixiaban con tanto que comían. Entendió enseguida de lo que trataba, y como era de suponerse los "rumores" eran ciertos.

El olor tostado, nauseabundo de carne quemada llego a su nariz, y su cuerpo escondido entre escombros se mantenía aun sensible a los olores más finos; Cabello, piel, y algo de ropa. podía también estar seguro que había un suave olor de alguna especie de la zona. pero eso era demasiado exacto, así que asumía a su mal momento. Trago hondo cuando los hombres se movieron escuchando algo, posiblemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuanta que se había caído por las escaleras de su "escondite", quien se daría cuanta en un bombardeo, si es que este había sucedido o de nuevo su mente jugaba con el.

Se mantuvo firme y silencioso, evitando siquiera respirar, era el silencio o la muerte, apenas tenia energía para abrir los ojos, pero entendía lo que sucedía, busco dentro de su calcetín , en donde guardaba un poco de chocolate, aquel oro en momentos de frio. Espero más de 3 horas, a que los hombres tomaran una siesta, no podía hacer ruido, no ahora que no tenía ni la mínima energía para atacar.

-...Más de 5 horas pasaron , y estado seguro de su Azaña saco con cautela de su calcetín ese pedazo tan duro como piedra, lo dejo en su boca por algunos minutos, retornándose este liquido en su lengua y labios. Enseguida sintió el calor fundirse en su cuerpo, aunque fuera una simple alucinación lo sentía, y antes de que lo esperara su cuerpo se recupero, pronto podría moverse.

_-ggrr-_Su estomago gruño olía delicioso, tenia tantán hambre que juraba comería cualquier cosa, había escuchado rumores de soldados comiéndose a si mismo o a su compatriota mas cercano, jamás lo había creído posible, no hasta aquel día.

-¡JEJE DAA!- Resoplo lo que se trataba de una risa, dando un poco de calor a sus labios. Tropezó contadas veces con sus propios pies, dando por un caminar torpe, a sus pies un tubo con el cual había tropezado las últimas dos veces le entregaba su servicio, se le ocurrió la mejor idea que pudo tener en todos esos años.

Tomo el tubo entre sus manos y con andar lento y pareciendo un muerto llego hasta los hombres que dormían arrinconados, abrazado uno a otro, compartiendo lo poco que persistía de la fogata y del calor que aun emitía el agua hirviendo, convirtiéndose en vapor, manteniendo el lugar tibio. Paso su viscosa lengua por sus labios empapándolos, llenándole de fuerza para decir algo más antes de acabar con ellos.

_-Lo siento –_Mascullo antes de enterrar en sus cráneos el oxidado tubo con la mayor fuerza, por suerte y su fuerza inmensa los dejo exánimes incluso antes de que estos siquiera supieran de su repentina muerte.

Golpeo una y otra vez, empapando con ello sus manos y llenando de viscosos restos su nueva arma-Lo siento. Repitió una vez más confundiendo su propio tono y palabras que se alejaban con su coherencia. Se desconocía a su mismo, jamás había matado su gente, a ciudadanos que tan vez eran unos pobres diablos perdidos en el infierno de Stanlingrado.

Se arrodillo, y con ello la salada tristeza, cansancio se revolvió entre la mugre y sudor de su cara. Estaba asqueado de su propio olor y el olor que la emanaba la ciudad.-ah..ah ... ah- Entrecortados hipos, y chillidos salían de su garganta, apenas se percataba de ellos, eran tan suaves que no se podía escuchar, pero el revoloteo de su pecho y hombros subir y bajar le ayudaba a entender que sucedía. Estaba exhausto, sus fuerzas se habían terminado en el momento que sus manos liberaron el tubo ensangrentado al apestoso suelo.

El olor llego a su nariz, el dulce olor de la carne, el olor de comida, fuera lo que fuera era comida, comida que lo mantendría con vida si en ese momento la tomaba y metía a su boca cocida o cruda.

Giro la vista, la cansada vista que solo se topo con el nauseabundo lugar lleno de cadáveres.

* * *

><p>Vaya resulto ser mas corto de lo que esperaba, bueno pero de aqui se puede sacar mucho mas.<p>

Gracias por leer, y llegar hasta aquí, me agradarían muchísimo sus comentarios o tal vez huyeron al leer lo último, je ne sai pas, pero de no ser así me gustaría leerlos XD jajaja

Oh si

1-Ushanka es un típico gorro ruso de peluche (obviamente de animal) con orejeras a un costado .

2- Bueno aca como siempre From the New world 4to movimiento watch?v=ETNoPqYAIPI , Yo en lo personal amo toda a pieza, pero en el video se puede elegir los 4 movimientos, este cap corresponde el 4to y ultimo.

les agradezco enormemente a _**Ann Aseera**_

y sobretodo a _**Dafne**_ amiga! lo prometido aca esta, espero leerte pronto , pero ante todo muchísima suerte en tu examen y lñashfadkhfdklaslkh (¿ ) con tu fic

asd no esta betado, asi que una disculpa por las faltas de gramática. Saludos


	9. La mano derecha de dios

_**Show your Bones**_

_Pairing: Ivan Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Capitulo 9: La mano derecha de dios.

Dedicado a la linda de _Dafne_ por estas siempre pendiente y por entrar a la uni ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Iván B .<strong>_

_**Para: Arthur K.**_

Solo saca a Gilbert B. de aquí, recibirás tu pago de Nicolás

-0-

_**De: Arthur K.**_

_Para Iván B._

_Listo, si no recibo este mes el pago, lo matare._

* * *

><p>-las mujeres solo te aman porque eres un asqueroso cerdo comunista-<p>

-Para mi desgracia, los cer...- Titubeo teniendo en cuenta a los invitados-Ellos gustan es...es mi trabajo complacerlas..-Murmuro aquello último en un fino hilo de voz que solemnemente endureció más la situación.

-¿Tu trabajo?- dejó de lado la taza de porcelana llena de té, y conjunto un plato de galletas, que de estas olo quedaban migajas que de tan pequeñas que eran, se escondían en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Que piensas que es da?-Su entusiasmo era nulo, las mujeres atiborradas de palabrerías y chismes cuchicheaban en la habitación de un costado, rellenas de soberbia y elegancia posaban como musas ante su majestuoso dios creador de sentimientos, o aquello pensaban en su cabeza llena de comodidades e inquietudes nulas.

El regalo perfecto para un músico, pensaban ellas, se podría imaginar como una pieza blanca, un piano de cola singular y sumamente costoso. Braginski acepto su exótico objeto, siendo una tremenda grosería el rechazarlo de tales musas, hijas o esposas de generales del gobierno.

-Cállate, esto suena bien...-Dejo de un lado su quisquilloso humor y se torno a las partituras.- ¿Y tus musas, donde están?-Era ridículo el preguntar, cuando sus voces chillonas se colaban tras las anchas cortinas que separaban en dos aquel enorme salón.

-Hablando de banalidades..-Era brumoso el solo pensar en sus elegantes platicas de cenas , enormes egos que competían, pero como enormes espejos reflejando la ausencia de la vida.

-Es una regalo precioso.. ... demasiado para una ser como tu-Contesto irritado por el murmullo, interrumpiendo su lectura, pero con aquello repitió una vez más las primeras notas.

-Te dejare a solas con tu nuevo amigo, regresare a...- Murmuro besando el cuello, y dando una última caricia a las manos ocupadas con el blanco-negro - Te lo daré si quieres...

-¿El qué?-Siendo interrumpido por los húmedos labios, remojados en te de flores de Bach, siendo este su narcótico, como vil animal domestico **(1).**

-El piano..- Con dulzura escatimo en decir más que lo obvio, no quería sonar indulgente en cuando se trataba de Gilbert.

Miro con asombro sus manos que nada silenciosas se movían con agilidad, dándole a "Grand Polonaise Brillante "**(2)**, una intención más pasional e indecisa. Entendía que aquel objeto no era suyo, ni mucho menos tenía la posibilidad de comprar uno, era un hombre pobre viviendo el casa de un príncipe moscovita, se creía Natalia o mejor dicho Sonia** (3)** de la excitante novela de Tolstoi; aquella mujer pobre en casa de una buena familia, sin más motivo que ser la dama de compañía de una hermosa señorita que vive en su sueño dorado. Allí el pertenecía, a la casa de 3 hombres opuestos en personalidades, pero que compartían el mismo mundo que él, el mismo sueño de estar atrapados en el pasado, en su cuento de hadas.

-Gilbert..-Escuchaba los pasos de las mujeres inquietarse en el salón continuo, seguramente prestando atención a la reciente música, consecuencia de su regalo.-Gilbert-Lo llamo una vez más, inquietante por no encontrar respuesta en el albino que molesto chocaba sus dedos tiesos en las teclas, estas gritaban a cada golpe desafinas.

-Gil..- Seco sus labios en peticiones de atención, siendo estas absorbida por el molesto tintinar de las teclas.-Gil..

-¡QUE!-Grito abrumado por los chillidos de las mujeres emocionadas, así como la exasperante y dulce voz de Iván llamarle de cerca.-¿Que quieres? ¡y por dios calla a esas mujeres!-Trago sus últimas palabras, ante 3 rostros sorprendidos que se asomaban por el terciopelo negro colgante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De: Ludwig<strong>_

_**Para:**__Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_La vida no es tan mala, te trata con bastante respeto, haces lo que quieres y estas sin pasar mayores descuidos. Si es verdad aquello no regreses, nada ganaras en estos momentos, mantengo la esperanza de continuar comunicando con estas cartas misteriosas... Pareciera que alguien ajeno a ti me responde en muchas ocasiones, ¿la situación te está cambiando?_

_Otra cosa, supongo sabes lo de Elizabeth, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, ella necesita de ti, más que en otro momento._

_Atte: Ludwig_

_(Carta enviada a Arthur, junto con la Elizabeth)_

_**-De: **__**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**Para: **__Ludwig_

_Tanto tiempo, podrías contarme un poco más del otro lado del mundo, así como de tu vida hermano, que sucedió con la linda enfermera Italiana, en verdad se casaran o solo es una broma ¡hermano, quiero una sobrina!_

_Elizabeth es un adulto..Ella sabe lo que hace, además no me incumbe más su vida._

_Atte: Gilbert. Espera verte pronto_

_ps: Dile a Francis que me mande de sus deliciosas galletas, extraño su comida._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo aniquilado por un par de ojos carmesí prepotentes , fuera de sí lo observaban ,mientras sus dientes tintineantes marcaban el frio o ¿..Acaso estaba temblando?, se pregunto<p>

Pronto, muy pronto comenzaría a caer el día, de no estarlo haciendo en ese momento. El frio salía de su cuerpo en bocanadas de vapor blanco y tibio. Era un clima muy sofocante, tanto que sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, y pesaba cada vez mas conforme sus botas se atascaban más y más en el lodo escarchado, este lo succionaba ante cualquier movimiento.

-¡Ah!- estaba por salir de aquel fangoso lugar en donde había caído en una ráfaga de cansancio y abrumado por el clima, apenas salía de un resfriado donde ni la sopa más rica y amorosamente hecha por Petia lo había aliviado, más que le descanso y lasmedicinas**. **Le dolían el pecho, así como ambas manos que con guantes, no dejaba de sentir el petrificante viento helado.

Sin darse cuenta y quizá agradeciendo al destino, en su última parada antes de rendirse ante el cansancio y el dolor de su pecho se encontró cara a cara con Iván, el rubio fatigado y de semblante sonriente descansaba su cuerpo en un árbol glaseado de hermosa nieve que parecía no querer derretirse ante nada, Como si el mismo Braginski provocara tal fenómeno.

La apuesta se trataba de 2 disparos (para su fortuna) de cartuchos falsos. Aquello definiría el dueño de un hermoso piano de cola, un objeto digno de sus deseos, este era un regalo de las inútiles mujeres de los montones de oficiales del ejército y gobierno. Admiradoras; ricas por millones y poco hermosas, con vestidos entallados y miradas coquetas, quizá buscando a un marido de exquisita profesión, se presentaban en primera fila de la sala de conciertos como un habito.

-Vamos, hazlo...-Murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados. Agotando su entusiasmo por el juego- Ya me diste dos disparos, solo falta el de gracia daa- Bromeo moviendo y con esto poniendo en alerta a Gilbert que sin tener faltar, apunto.

-No juegues conmigo comunista..-Tomo una distancia más cercana, no teniendo idea si se trataba de alguna trampa- Das para más.

-Entonces dispara da...o acaso ¿me temes?...- Sus manos más audaces tomaron la muñeca de Gilbert y con ello dispersando la brecha que los separaba.

-Cállate, esto no es lo que quedamos de acuerdo..., tienes dos disparos en el hombro, Ya gane- Sonrió enseguida dio cuenta de su hazaña, desconociendo en ese momento que hacia horas que había ganado.

-Y tú tienes dos, uno en el tobillo y uno más dio en tu mano, esto es un desempate de 3/3 ¡vamos¡... dispararme da, si tanto deseas el piano.-Con los labios torcidos y sus tentadores ojos apuntaba directamente a la conciencia y sentir del albino, que con ceño fruncido y su mente en un dilema apuntada dudoso.

-jajaja que gracioso porque ...-Pauso, acomodando con su mano aun libre el cabello que caía en sus frente, dejando de manera mas clara la expresión confundida de Gilbert..- Porque si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo Gilbert daa...

* * *

><p><em><strong>De: Arthur Kirkland<strong>_

_**Para: **__Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Escuche la grabación de el concierto donde estas... eres un maldito músico de mala muerte... si supiera tu mugroso publico de donde te saque, estarían con cara de asombro..._

_PS: No me culpes por si tu hermano sabe que haces_

_**De: **__**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**Para : **__Arthur Kirkland_

_Deberías venir a buscar mis servicios kesese tengo bastante para ti en mis pantalones y también deberías dejar el alcohol cuando redactas una carta_

_No te metas con mi hermano, estará bien así, el estará mejor si no sabe nada._

* * *

><p>-Aja ¿y?..-Pregunto acomodando mejor su cuerpo en el incomoda corteza. Sus pies descasaban en un tumulto de suave nieve parecido a una almohada, era lo mejor que podía tener por el momento -¿y?-Dio un sorbo al te, dejando de lado, en las manos del ruso el recipiente que mantenía caliente la bebida.<p>

-¿he?- Respondió recargando sus pies sobre el mismo tumulto-almohada improvisada .Miro aquel incoloro paisaje, lleno de blanco y blanco, repasando la posibilidad de moverse de allí, comenzaba a tener frio y Nicolás no se aparecía por ningún lugar.

-Tu novio el chino...-Llamo una vez más.

-ah...Yao.. Es un buen tipo da..-Miro su pie, lleno de escarcha y lodo, era imposible que ambos salieran de allí solos, no sin que alguno de los dos se terminara de romper la pierna, cadera o brazo.

-¿Es músico..?- Menciono lleno de curiosidad, con aires quisquillosos de ser una respuesta negativa.

-No da.. Es comerciante... fue divertido- Pauso llevando sus dedos a su barbilla –El sexo era bueno... a veces- Murmuro

-Kesese seguro – Con sarcasmo eligió cambiar de tema, antes de saber detalles poco alentadores a su libido-¿Cuál era su nombre? –Y se asombro de su estupidez llena de curiosidad, el no tenía intención de saber más.

-¿He?...Yao Wang , Pensé que me tocaba pregunta da...-Murmuro con una sonrisa inflada de diversión por las mejillas coloridas de Gilbert. No tenía otra opción mas que mantener a Gilbert hablando y tomando el te que Nicolás les había dado antes de partir por Petia, necesitaba que llegaran antes del anochecer.

-... Como sea

-...daa bien...-pauso -La chica húngara –Murmuro no sin sentir la tensión colarse por cada poro de la piel blanca y helada de su compañero.

-¿Ella qué?-Contestó Fastidiado y con un liviano mareo ante el cansancio, o la pesadumbre de la dama mencionada. Era inevitable, para él, en sentirse incomodo por escuchar 3 nombres en su vida, ella era uno de aquellos.

-¿Era tu novia? pareces...da- Callo antes de encajar mas la daga, no pretendía hacer enojar a Gilbert, no aun.

-Que pregunta tan ridícula, oso gordo..-Escondió sus labios detrás de la amplia bufanda que giraba 3 veces por su cuello, era cuestión de minutos para que anocheciera, el frio se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su piel y un elemento mas en su cuerpo que cubriera el clima, era bien recibido.

-¿y bien?

-tch.. Ella era...Es mi mejor amigo.. – Perdido en su respuesta se pregunto si hablar en pasado o presente, ¿acaso era tan fácil olvidar a alguien importante?

-¿La amas da? –Sobre el aire dibujo los patrones de un árbol lejano, ignorando por completo seguir su turno a lo acordado cuando comenzaron el juego de preguntas y respuestas. Tampoco miraba a Beilschmidt que parecía tomarse su tiempo para contestar.

-No seas ridículo, te estoy diciendo que ella es mi mejor amigo..-

-Amiga..

-No escuchas ruso, es mi mejor amigo... es una machorra de pies a cabeza, jamás será una dama-Una sensación extraña lo acorralo al decir aquellas palabras, acaso era que más de una vez la había llamado así para molestarla.

-Pero... mmm a ti te gustan los chicos ¿no? –El terreno que tocaba lo conocía, no vivía con un extraño que cuando deseaba abría sus sentimientos y contaba de donde venia o el que hacia allí, no era un grupo social. El conocía a Gilbert lo suficiente para tener cuidado.

Torció los labios, pensando en que Iván sabia las respuestas ¿Que diversión tenía su juego?-Nuestra conversación no tiene sentido Iván...-Murmuro dándole tan solo una mirada de segundos.

-Lo se da..¿Que mas quieres saber..?-Estiro sus piernas fuertes y largas, tanto que casi tocaba un árbol cercano.

-¿Cuántas veces te acostarte con tu hermano el loco...?

-waa que tipo de pregunta es esa...da-Una cara de asco y símbolos perturbadores le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Gilbert sonreía despegando solo algún centímetro de la fría corteza.

-kesese si no fuera una bestia que quisiera matarme , podría con los dos.. Kesese - La cabeza le era tan ligera, al igual que su cuerpo, su tobillo ligeramente lastimado dolía tan poco que se aseguraba a si mismo que en unos días caminaría como si jamás hubiera estado con el lodo metido hasta las rodillas.

-Gilbert... me das asco...da- Ambas caras eran una sinfonía totalmente en desacuerdo. Mientras el más delgado reía tan poco peculiar, que el segundo se sentía incomodo.

-Claro podría contigo, te haría gemir como puta kesese- Era incontenible la orquesta de sus burlas.- y a esto, donde están tus hermanos, muero de frio..

-Daaa quisiera ver eso -Sonrío incrédulo y dudoso ante la propuesta.

Sonrió y se cautivo con la cara dudosa y atrevida que Iván protestaba, acaso tomaba su sucia propuesta como opción-cuando quieras puedo contigo.. y con tus hermanos...kesesese.-Se atrevió a apostar mucho mas.

-Creo que tomaste demasiado te.- Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, acaso no le era suficiente el decir que quería ser el activo(de el) para distinguirse como el "activo" de otros dos hombres más, siendo estos sus hermanos.

-Kesesesesese – Doblo su cuerpo ante la risa sin sentido que le causaba el ver la cara de ruso sudar frio con el nombre de Nicolás.(aquello era la interpretación de Gilbert)

¿Cómo está tu pie?-Pregunto saliendo del tema, entes de que Gilbert lo tomara como una propuesta seria.

-No queras saber...- El tampoco quería –El piano tiene grabado con dolor mi nombre _Gilbert Beilschmidt_

-Supongo que hinchado da..- Ignorando el ego resonante del albino, continúo con su nerviosismo de no saber para donde mirar, como si aquello trajera a sus hermanos cuanto antes.

-Te odio..-La voz de Gilbert retumbo en cabeza de Iván por algunos minutos, el silencio le era cómodo, no sentía ni siquiera dolor por su tobillo hinchado. Lo que más sentía era la inexplicable sensación de estar varado en medio del bosque, con su enorme némesis que le susurraba palabras de calma, mientras esperaban que los hermanos; Nicolás y Petia llegaran por ellos.

-¡ah! así que eso era..-Pauso y por momento se plateo lo que diría y siendo menos obvio contesto – Si estabas celoso por las muj...

-Como pudo ser tan tonta... Terminar embarazada de otro hombre-Pauso-Además el imbécil del pianista jamás la dejara...- Murmuro siendo estas ideas confusas para su acompañante.

-No tengo idea de que me hablas Gilbert..-Lo conocía de una manera muy precisa siendo que nunca fallaba en adelantar sus actos, pero prefería que este se diluyera como café en agua caliente, dándole a todo un sabor amargo si es que se trataba de adelantar sus sentimientos de su vida pasada.

-¡Claro que si ! lees mis cartas, ¡imbécil..¡-Aquel té de color rojizo, como sus ojos. El que le reflejaba lo abrumado que estaba, lo había de laguna manera tranquilizado, paralizado. Pensó en lo aislado que era su tema a lo que realmente conversaban, pero tenia que soltarlo en algún momento, como una bomba que tarde o temprano llegaba a su destrucción, a su final.

No tus ultimas torturas...mmm daa se que tu hermano tal vez se case, que ...Arthur te da periódicos del otro lado.. ah y también ...se que te escribe una señorita, su perfume es de durazno, muy dulce.-Se sintió quisquilloso.-Casi repúgnate.- Soltó esperando más de una reacción.

Sonrió ante la graciosa expresión de Iván, anunciando con simpleza su disgusto.-Seguro que no eres un espía de tu tonto país...-Chisto, ya no dándole importancia y anulando cualquier pizca de enojo que le causara.-

-Eso quisieras da... soltó su cabeza mirando a su costado, contemplo la respiración lenta del albino-¿Gente común a la que extrañar no?-Soltó.

- solo eso..-Miro al frente, pasmado ignorando cualquier ceniza que quedara de la conversación pasada.

-Voltea.-Contemplaba el cuerpo de Gilbert mirar con desgano el paisaje, una respiración suave y pesada se arrastraba por su fosas nasales, siendo estas rojas por el frío.

Gilbert giro su cabeza, contemplando la mirada amatista, que adormilado lo contemplaba. Los dedos largos de Iván se deslizaron sobre el cabello terso y corto, hundiendo y avanzando hasta detrás de la oreja del albino. Gilbert no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

–_Quieres que te enseñe algo bonito da_...-Escapo de sus labios, la mirada triste, algo que con la sencillez que lo caracterizaba, le causaba tranquilidad. No era un loco que disfrutaba de el dolor ajeno, no del todo, simplemente eso explicaba que Gilbert estaba vivo y se quitaba esa mascara de narcicismo por algunos momentos.

- Mas bonito que tu estúpida cara...- Se sintió abochornado enseguida sus palabras abandonaron su boca, el estar aturdido por lo que sea que le hubiera tomado no era bueno. Iván ignoro el comentario, no sin sorprenderse y lo demostró con una sonrisa implícita, que se perdió enseguida sus manos tomaron el rostro de Gilbert.

Sonrió antes de comenzar a besarlo delicadamente, sintiendo la ansiedad de Gilbert en cada centímetro de su piel. No era su plan, Continuo cuando sus manos se perdieron en los hombros y espalda, causando una sensación confortable al germano. No paro por un gran rato, encargándose solamente de escuchar los suaves y lentos sonidos que escapaban inocentemente de su boca o garganta.

Separo sus labios de la amable contestación- Te qu..- Con una sonrisa en labios, abrazo al delgado hombre que robaba sus abochornadas palabras y los convertía en besos impacientes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De:<strong>_ Elizabeth Héderváry

Para:_ Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Querido Gilbert, amigo., Aun no contestas mis cartas. No conozco tu dirección, se que estas en alguna parte del norte de Europa. A dios pido no sea un lugar terrible, nadie sabe de ti, más que un hombre llamado Arthur al que Francis le entrega las cartas que te enviamos, cartas que tardan más de dos meses en llegar a tu destino. Ludwig está preocupado, pero aparenta no estarlo o, parece que la vida continua normal para todos, más un espacio vacío cuelga de nuestras mentes y corazones. _

_Una vez me dijiste que sería una madre de una linda niña, la cual sería tu ahijada, espero sean ciertas tus promesas. Se que dirás que no, por ser estar casada con Sr. Roderich, pero esta criatura no es de el.. es algo que solo tú sabrás._

_Atte:_ Elizabeth Héderváry

_**(Carta enviada de Elizabeth a Ludwig)**_

* * *

><p>Pronto, más de lo que pensó, se encontró lamiendo de manera lenta y torturante la virilidad, humedeciendo el eje que estremecía cada poro del chico que gemía silenciosamente, tornando esa sensación de alivio y comodidad implicada en el arte de sexo.<p>

La viscosidad comenzó a invadir su boca, haciendo una elasticidad en los hijos de saliva mezclados con pre-semen que caían por la comisura de sus labios. Olvido el dolor de su tobillo, como la puerta sin seguro que dejaba al descuido su inesperada sesión. El participo, queriendo también sentí el dominio a la respiración y control de los placenteros gemidos de la boca rusa.

-Para...-Murmuro ante el hormiguea en su entrepierna, reflejo del trabajo de Gilbert.-Para-Repitió, sintiendo el caliente goteo de su miembro, y tomando aire continuando con lo que sería una noche de aquellas -Ven aquí- Murmuro una vez más, sacándose los pantalones con sus piernas en solo unos segundos.

-Espera no hagas ruido.- Su voz era suave-.-Espera escucho algo...-Sin hacer ruido saco esa incomoda bata con sus pantalones de franela, siendo así el terrible frio del piso donde le habían asignaban pasar la noche. – No.. es nada-de un golpe se estampo en los labios de Braginski, acomodando su cuerpo en las piernas del ruso.

El roce de sus miembros lo excitaba conforme la boca de Iván succionaba la suya, dejándolo a su merced, causando que se deshiciera de su conciencia, y con aquello eliminando la alerta de estar en una sala del hospital.

–Entra- abrió sus piernas, dejando a merced su intimidad a sabiendas del dolor. Era en aquel momento en donde mas necesitaba del Iván excitado que lo había orillado a entregarse.

-Aun no.

-disfrutas esto...-Murmuro sarcástico, sintiéndose burlado ante si euforia.

-No, solo espera un poco mas-Resbalo sus toscos dedos por la comisura de la oreja de Gilbert, obteniendo un suspiro y gruñido al mismo tiempo, una típica respuesta del albino. Con delicadeza busco la mano de Gilbert, muy preciso se trataba de la izquierda, aquella que casi siempre portaba un anillo.- ¿Que es el anillo?-Susurro ante los labios del albino, que entre murmullos negaba la explicación

-Quita..te la ropa...a – Las calientes yemas de los dedos de Iván continuaron su danza, paseándose ahora por los pezones y pronto por la cadera que delgadas , calcaban los huesos

-¡No...!tengo principios de neumonía Gil..., dime - entre su sentir resbalo las palabras que eran replica .La cómoda pijama de franela no le era algo que le estorbara, no cuando estaban cerca de los 0º y con principios de neumonía.

-Estoy desnudo de la cintura para abajo... em-pa-te . Bien- se atrevió a retomar como en cada ocasión de sexo, el quitar la ropa del más alto.-Es especial- Murmuro Sacando la bufanda, sintiendo por algunos segundos el próximo golpe o fuerza que lo empujara fuera, pero no fue así-Solo..ah.. me lo dio el viejo...- Continuo con su labor, intento mirar más, pero un beso repentino en sus labios se adueño de su visión, cerrando por inercia las orbes.

Un dedo lubricándolo le marco la señal -¡AH.. Iván ¡—Entendió que era con eso era suficiente, con lentitud se apodero de la camisa de franela que cubría el torso de Braginski, el cual pocas veces le permitía ver. Tomo su tiempo, deleitándose de un placer enorme, el desvestirlo.

-Gilbert no...- En un espacio de sus labios se asomo el llamado, siendo esta simple inercia.

-Cállate- Sin obligarse a rogar, le impuso robándose de nuevo los delgados labios. La piel de Iván era suave, como muchas otras, pero llega de cicatrices, no tenía que ver nada de aquello para darse cuenta. Sus ojos eran las yemas de sus dedos, siendo estas las exploradoras de aquel lugar tan anhelado.

-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto sin precedentes, alumbrado a la esperanza de la atmosfera. –Vanya.- que sin darse tiempo de asimilarlo mordió los labios de Gilbert, tan suave tanto que Beilschmidt recibió una oleada de sensaciones fuera de lo esperado.

-No tengo que decirte-Sin separar ni un solo milímetro contesto a los labios de Gilbert.-_Tú lo sabes_..- Beso con mayor fiereza -Un campo...- Libero en un espacio donde el aire era necesario.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, Gilbert pretendió no sentirse afectado por la respuesta que sabía, pero no creyó que acertara. Su distracción disminuyo la intensidad del beso, causando que por un momento se separara, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los amatista que lo arrinconaban. Simplemente atino a sonreír, sintiendo un hormigueo en el estomago que sacudió su cuerpo cuando aquel otro hombre le respondió de la misma manera

-Pretendes quedare como estúpido o cogerme de una bue –Sin terminar de reprochar, unos dedos como flechas atravesaban su intimidad, siendo víctima de una sonrisa burlona del platinado, ganado un gemido ronco y duro de su cuerpo.

–Iván- Salió de sus labios, sintiéndose tan avergonzado como invadido, jamás había sentido aquella invasión a su persona, de aquello jamás se encargada Iván, solo algunas veces lo hizo a causa de la poca lubricación, pero era un paisaje escaso.-Va..n..-Gimió sintiendo un dedo más.

Lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, era más doloroso de lo que pensaba. El tercio de dedos eran toscos y entraban tan profundo que estaba seguro llegaría a un lugar donde Gilbert moriría de placer.

-Va..nya ...- Escupió en estrofas , sintiendo como su virilidad reclamaba atención más precisa que solo el testeo arrítmico.

-Que sucede... – Sus dedos deshicieron del movimiento circulatorio- jamás me llamas así ... Gilbert-El tono marcado, y en palabras en alemán y rusas alteradas le hicieron temblar de nervios. Eran primerizos para los tratos austeros, sutiles y sensibles. Las delgadas manos de Beilschmidt que tan inseguras y frías cubrían con caricias la espalda y brazos de Iván-Tus manos están frías- Tomo el rostro del otro hombre entre sus manos y con besos como frías gotas , estos caían en el rostro caliente y sonrojado del más joven.

-Estoy...-Un beso casto arrebatado por los ansiosos besos que lo acompañaban robo sus palabras, siendo estas sustituidos por el contoneo de las caderas del albino y la boca abrasadora que exigía continuar con lo olvidado

-Vanya.. Vamos tonto..- El tono de su voz adentro en la percepción del ruso, que con nerviosismo tomo la mano de Gilbert. Besándola con devoción, dando a esto un aire mucho más intrigante para Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em>Abrió su vieja caja que con trabajos conservo del sucio lugar del que regresaba. De aquella saco su viejo pasaporte<em>

_Iván Braginski-Leyó_

_Una cara desgastada.. Era lo que podía interpretar en la foto de su pasaporte. Aquel que obtuvo al regresar a Moscú, su nuevo hogar. Era un invierno bastante apresurado, su bufanda cubría hasta su nariz, dejando solo sus ojos como silenciosos informantes de su voz, no hablaba y mucho menos quería comenzar una conversación con nadie._

_Cubriendo su cuerpo bajo del tren, para subir al carro que lo llevaría a la casa donde comenzaría su "nueva vida" allí serviría como ayudante de un compositor manco a causa de un bombardeo._

_Aquel día su piel tan pálida como la nieve reflejaba cansancio y estrés. Se había desmayado antes de entrar a la enorme casa, un palacio de un tranquilo y pensativo hombre; abrumado y conservador, con la elegancia de un conde, pero con lo sombrío de un ser despiadado, en su mente se conservaba esa primera imagen. Lleno de seriedad se acostumbro al trato indirecto de sus conversaciones, siendo estas manejadas en oleadas de sonidos, de música majestuosa e inquietante para el gusto humano. Como el intérprete de una mente inquieta, presentaba en público los más grandiosos sentimientos en cualquier instrumento que llegara a sus manos, desde una canción de cuna, hasta una gran suite de más de una hora. Era el empleo perfecto, de no ser por la tristeza que lo carcomía por momentos. Una gran casa no se llenaba con tan solo dos personas y unos cuantos empleados, la soledad pasaba por cualquier rincón, enterrándose hasta en la partícula más pequeña, todo era absorbido por la falta de calidez humana. _

_Tan pronto como hojear un libro, se extendieron los años, siendo estos devoradores de salud, dejando en un estado crónico de diversas enfermedades al dueño; Al gran compositor, General en su gran época._

_Iván era el dueño de esa gran casa, no siendo esto en un sentido estricto, pero en la mente de todos abundaba que el seria el heredero de la gran fortuna y majestuosa tenacidad._

_Tomo en sus manos unas viejas carta-partitura, visualmente eran partituras, siendo estas en realidad cartas de Nicolás. Aquel día que las recibió sintió una enorme tranquilidad, pensando que uno de sus hermanos aun seguía con vida. En aquellas cartas mencionaba que estaba bien, pero que no comentaría en donde se encontraba o que hacía, obviamente con el tiempo entendió que trabajaba en el gobierno, con asuntos "simplemente" delicados. Era extraño saber de él, ya que tan solo recordaba su cara de los agradables y dulces días que vivió los primeros meses en campo. Recordaba de él: un chico realmente atractivo, parecido a una muñeca de porcelana, pero con una actitud violenta y obsesiva, seguro un buen elemento de alguna sección del gobierno, dedicada a cierto trabajo sucio, suponía..._

_Desde __ la guerra__, hasta años después, donde solo el suspiro y un beso robado le dejaron conocer las ultimas miradas de su hermano, era los límites de su conocimiento en Nicolás, era un fantasma ante sus sentimientos y deseos carnales , pero era una pieza importante para su vida, era su hermano que iba y venia conforme a las consustancias le permitieran, pero eso no dejaba de lado la obsesión que le profanaba día con día, sin dejar que un solo ser se postrara en su vida o su casa. _

_Si hacia una lista de cuentas veces había conocido a Nicolás nuevamente, formulaba 3; siendo la primera de ellas cuando eran apenas unos niños, la segunda correspondiendo a su estadio en la guerra, donde como sombra terminaba con la vida de quien intentara poner una mano encima de su "amado". La última fue años después del término de la guerra, siendo las cartas el primer contando. _

_A diferencia de Nicolás, Petia era una persona amable y nerviosa, siendo que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Petia era su hermano mayor, pero siendo tan poco responsable y con falta de carácter, se relegaba a el más indefenso, siendo abandonado a su suerte y postrándose en unas manos termino en una enorme comunidad de cosacos, siendo estos fiables y dándole una vida armoniosa. De Petia mantenía cartas que por periodos desaparecían por los conflictos mundiales, pero siendo estas siempre tiernas y llenas de lágrimas, era una relación dulce, un equilibrio a su vida. _

_Un objeto más se destaca, pero nada tenía que ver sus hermanos, o los recuerdos de su "familia" que conservaba en una caja desgastada de chocolates. La carta tenía el nombre de "Arthur", el chico que como Nicolás, pero siendo este Británico, vivía bajo el yugo del mejor postor, siendo este faltante a cualquier nacionalismo propio, o adoptado. Llegando a ser el hombre clave que cambio algunos meses de su nefasta vida con el lodo escarchado hasta la rodilla , era sin lugar a dudad el hombre que saco de entre las entrañas de los osos rusos , al conejo del cual se había obsesionado por años... un mal de familia tan vez.._

_Tal pronto como se dio cuenta, estaba por llegar a Moscú, Guardando con rapidez todos los objetos y tomando su equipaje, se alisto para salir del último vagón._

* * *

><p>Trazo con la mirada el imponente tren, siendo este el trasporte más seguro y práctico para cualquiera que quisiera recorrer distancias demasiado largas.<p>

Repaso una vez más su plan, siendo este esconderse en algún lugar que le diera acceso a salir de la URSS. La decisión estaba tomada, y tras una gran meditación y siendo la estación de trenes su salón de terapia por más de dos semana, ese día era el elegido, el día que realmente tomaría el tren. La infantil voz de Iván lo torturaba hondo, muy hondo en su conciencia, impidiéndole el paso (según el) de regreso con su familia y amigos, siendo Ludwig en principal de su lista y como siguiente Elizabeth. Era una persona testaruda, la cual le costaba trabajo reconocer ciertamente sus sentimientos, los que como consecuencia le hacían tomar elecciones equivocadas, no quería recordar siquiera lo que había sucedido la última vez que había intentado cruzar sin pensar lo suficiente, una mujer había muerto , una delicada mujer con un niño en su vientre, aquello lo aterrorizaba.

En sus manos presiono su única maleta, siendo esta su instrumento, además que en su cuello colgaba una llave. Obsequió, que se había ganado a punta de disparo. Respiro muy suave y sin más se quedo estático: conociéndose, entendiendo que no podía hacerlo, no aun.

-¡ah! ¡aya!- Una voz poco masculina se escucho debajo, un tropiezo de un hombre contra sí lo regreso a su realidad.-¡Lo siento!

-AH.. Está bien.- Murmuro observando al hombre de distinta nacionalidad y estatura mucho más baja disculpase acaloradamente.-

-Lo lamento, estoy un poco perdido aru...- De cabello negro atado en una coleta baja contemplo al hombre más alto- Tu podrías ayudarme.- Escuchando al hombre asiático de ropaje frondoso abrió los ojos sorprendido, al no saber que responder quedo en silencio algunos segundos-Estoy buscando una dirección-Llamo el hombre pelinegro .

-¿Cual es?- Respondió sin pensarlo, viéndose convencido que el hombre realmente parecía perdido ,sin dejar de observar su ropaje asiático( algo que le causaba gran curiosidad) llegó a su mente una imagen de un lindo panda, vaya mente mas estandarizada , pensó poco después..

El hombre de ojos negros le miraba confundido, pensando que su ruso se había atrofiado- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esta dirección?- Repitió, sintiendo extraña la escasa comunicación que entablaban-

Gilbert miro el papel. Siendo este escrito con un alfabeto cirílico terrible, era demasiado "asiático"-Es...- Termino de leer para caer en cuanta de la dirección, su casa, o mejor dicho la casa de Iván.

En su mente se englobaron tres palabras; chino, Yao y Novio - Cuando su respuesta era un simple "no lo sé" su mente se trabo, siendo esta envuelta en la cuestión de "que decir"-Yo..-Callo una vez más, y levantando la vista por el estruendoso ruido que causo el tren que llegaba a la plataforma. El chico asiático espero ansioso, esperando que acabara el rechinar de las llantas, mirando la cara del otro hombre que parecía consternado.

Gilbert sintió como la voz escapaba de su cuerpo y creyendo que se trataban de sus nervios o de su mente que solo jugaba con él, vio a una mujer descender del tren, pero no cualquier mujer, si una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y verde abrigo; esta bajaba apresuradamente del tren.-Corre...-Logro articular al notar como aquella linda dama era una mujer de ojos tan aceitunados como la misma mujer que había dejado plantada el día de su boda, siendo esta mujer su mejor amigo y su amuleto de la mala fortuna.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto no entendiendo nada de lo que el tipo "ruso" contestaba.

-Corre, se donde es, solo corre- Y tomándolo del brazo al confundido hombre, dio media vuelta corriendo como si el destino lo alcanzara.

* * *

><p>-te de flores de Bach, siendo este su narcótico, como vil animal domestico (1). : Si no mal se, a los animales se les puede tranquilizar con Flores de Bach<p>

- "Grand Polonaise Brillante "(2): Jo jo y sin faltar como siempre watch?v=_PY0NFC4aEw

-Sonia (3) :Es un personaje de "la guerra y la Paz" de Leon Tolstoi

¡eh! Por fin regreso, muchas gracias por tomarse la paciencia de leer y si dejaran un comentario muchisimas mas gracias jajaja . un abrazo a: , Serrat Izazquez, Ann Aseera y y Yan Zi Lang por sus agradables comentarios .

Disculpen la tardanza, pero los exámenes a la universidad absorben mucho tiempo , pero afortunadamente todo salio bien.

Reconosco que no es un buen capitulo, o quizá no tan interesante o dramático, pero tiene unas cosillas importantes y aparecerán dos personajes sumamente importantes en la historia, espero no sea demasiado cliche du.. el proximo cap ya estará en unos 15 días (espero) , y esta semana publicare otra cosilla, si gustan darse una vueltaaa jeje

bueno sin mas me despido, y les invito a dejar un comentario ;D kisses


End file.
